


Love in the Time of Tempest

by CherryAnimates, DelicateDragons (orphan_account)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Rated For Violence, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryAnimates/pseuds/CherryAnimates, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DelicateDragons
Summary: Rayla, Callum, Ezran, and Bait are childhood friends! Soren and Claudia chose their mother instead of Viren. Viren breaks out of an mental asylum and meets Aaravos. Amaya and Janai are in an established relationship already. Harrow, Sarai, and the moon family are alive...Literally, the childhood au that nobody asked for.
Relationships: Aanya/Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 192
Kudos: 235





	1. Magic Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, the childhood au nobody asked for! New fic to end the year.  
> Special thanks to nonameforhire and Random_Fandom_Stuff for beta reading this!

“Did you see those moves!”

“Of course!”

“My da and mum are amazing!” Six year old Rayla cries from her spot next to Callum and the royal family in the carriage. They were heading back to the castle where the girls uncles and parents waited after an exposition match with the dragon guard. “I strive to be just like them one day.”

Harrow smiles from the box in front of them, turning around to wink at the little elf, and says; “I should give you a title then: Future Dragon Guard Rayla. Does that sound exciting?”

Rayla grins and pumps her fists into the air. “It does your maje-maje-”

“Your majesty.” Little Callum corrects into her ear while his parents watch them. His brown hair was a mess, possibly sweaty and dirty, from playing with his friend.

Rayla repeats it slowly and then beams when she says it smoothly the first time. King Harrow and Queen Sarai both congratulates her and Callum grins back.

They rode back to the castle in silence. Callum and Rayla had fallen asleep not a minute after announcing their boredom. The King and Queen of Katolis watch them lean their heads close together. The kids are the generation that will remember the peace treaty in its early years. How six years ago change the future between humans and elves alike.

History had been made. Harrow and Prince Azymondias had discussed the peace treaty for seven weeks before coming to a decision. The peace treaty’s reactions were mixed as always with riots, battles, and the open threat of rebellion. The rebels wanted nothing to do with each other. They wanted an everlasting conflict and hate. The cycle would never end.

During that time, the royal family had befriended and formed a long lasting bond with four elves. They both had newborns in the same month, and had always prioritized each other. Watching the newborns? Everyone did it. Change diapers? They did their best.

King Harrow smiles sitting back in his seat. He glances at his queens’ stomach and smiles warmly at her. “We surely have done a lot these past six years. Befriend a group of elves who are living like family in the castle. Raise our son and their daughter together during peace time.”

“We have faced things that we weren’t ready for. Viren’s disappearance from imprisonment. Callum’s strange magical bond. It feels all too real to be a dream.” Sarai smiles leaning her head on her husband’s shoulder who places his hand on her belly. “The dream of bringing Ezran into the world of peace-“ the queen gasps sharply.

King Harrow raises his voice for the driver to step on it. The Queen was in labor and the sound of heavy breathing had awoken both the elf and human in the back. Both children weren’t stupid. They knew what was going on.

A new friend was coming.

The castle was erie and cold for Rayla. It was silent after the hustle and bustle that came with the guards and healers constantly changing during the long wait. Why was she waiting? Cause Callum was called inside the room where his mother and King Harrow occupied during the eventful hours.

Both Lain and Tiadrin and Runaan and Ethari had all tried (and failed) to take her to bed. Their daughter was too stubborn to comply.

Rayla wouldn’t be able to sleep. Her best friend had left not to long ago. He had promised her that he would tell her the news soon. He, however, never said how soon.

_If I end up missing training because of that dumb prince… he will regret it!_ Rayla forces her thoughts to pry worry out of her mind. _I’ll-I’ll sucker punch him!_

A door opening catches the little child’s attention. Her ears perk up when she sees Callum walking slowly towards her holding something. A young maid walks behind him. Rayla smiles at him and rushes to meet him halfway. Then her heart stops and her smile widens.

Callum goes to a bench, and with the help from the maiden, gets comfortable and beckons his friend over to sit with him. He smiles weakly at her and the elf realizes just how heavy the thing he was carrying is. She finally takes a peak at the thing…

The thing moved in its blanket and for a moment Callum almost panics but settles down once Rayla rests her fingers on a pair of tiny ones. The thing was a baby. A human baby at the looks of it. A perfect mix between the King and Queen of Katolis. Callum leans his head on Rayla’s and doesn’t care what the maiden beside them looks like. He’s a big brother. They have another adventure buddy.

“Prince Callum,” caughs the maiden making the little human and elf look up at her. “please watch the horns.”

Rayla rolls her eyes. Callum just huffs. He knows how to take care of himself when he’s with Rayla. He knows that she wouldn’t hurt him unintentionally. She wouldn’t hurt someone cute and adorable like Ezran either.

“I trust Ray. She won’t ever hurt me.” Callum murmurs ignoring the muttering and flustered maiden.

“Yeah! I’m his elf in shining armor!” Rayla perks up hitting her heart with her fist.

Callum bites back a giggle at the maiden’s shocked face. It’s the truth. His best friend has been with him since the very beginning. She has even started training him to defend himself. All thanks to a comment that Ethari made not to long ago.

“You can ask Ethari about that!” Rayla looks back at her best friend and eyes him suspiciously. “Why you staring at me like that human?”

“I can’t stare at you?” Callum blinks cradling his baby brother close.

“No. Not with those googly eyes.”

“Define googly eyes.”

“How Ezran looks at Jellytarts.” Rayla says dryly as Callum gives her a questioning look before looking down. His baby brother had jelly all over his face.

“H-how did the Jellytart appear?”

“Magic.” The maiden sarcastically calls out with jazz hands.

Callum took it upon himself to learn more of this food stealing magic. Once he took his baby brother back to his mom and the king of course.

Rayla joins him in the library. She wore her training uniform which reminded the human that she had training in the afternoon. He had already gathered books on magic while he waited for the guard in training to arrive. The elf wasn’t all too happy when he told her that he had gathered the books without her.

“What if someone attacked ya when ya had your back turned? I wouldn’t be there to jam them in the-“

“You listen to Mr. Runaan’s stories way too much.” Callum shushes her with a hand over her mouth. “You also need to whisper.” He adds in a low voice while removing his hand from her mouth.

Rayla stares at him with a twinkle in her eye. It dawned on the prince what he just told her but before he could turn around to escape the elf held him close in a headlock. Callum already knew there was no point of escape. She had done this before during multiple occasions. Once she put him into a headlock when they were talking about cake.

Another time was when it was their sixth birthday party (they celebrate their birthdays with a party on Callum’s birthday and a sleepover at Rayla’s parents on her birthday. They have one big birthday party during their month which helps the king and queen a lot.) and they were opening gifts that they gave each other. Rayla had wanted to open her gift at the same time as Callum’s which the prince said that he would wait for her to open his. The banter continued until Rayla put him into a headlock.

The king thought it was the cutest thing. The queen and the other adults had to separate them soon after. Callum didn’t seem bothered about his elven friend’s antics. He liked her present: a drawing pad, a moon opal, and a pen. Rayla huffs at his reaction when she opened his: a sketch of her family which includes her parents, Runaan and Ethari, the king and queen (Ezran was still in the queen’s tummy) and Callum. The prince was close to tears after receiving her gift. It was cute.

Callum sighs. “We’re in a library. We’re supposed to stay quiet.” He manages to say as Rayla reads each of the magic books. “Can you let me go now?” he pleads crossing his arms.

A chuckle rises out of the elf that held him. He rolls his eyes. He hides his smile with a hand. He finds his face burning up a bit as the chuckles turns to laughter. It wasn’t long until laughter outweighs the silence of the library.

Rayla loosens her grip on him so he escapes her grasp.

He trips straight into his father's arms. Talk about awkward. The six year old’s quickly scramble to stand straighter and Callum did a little awkward bow.

“You two are adorable.” King Harrow laughs which makes the children even more hesitant to look at each other. “Had him in another headlock Rayla?”

The little girl shakes herself out of whatever it was holding her back and grins. “Oh yeah! Callum didn’t bother to escape though.” She pouts glaring at the little boy next to her.

The kings booming laughter echoes down the halls as he carries some books that Callum had gotten. The children were right beside him carrying an equal number of books too. The library had a bunch of primal magic books.

It was mainly thanks to the elves that inhabited Katolis’s borders like Tiadrin and Lain, Rayla’s parents who only live near the border so that they could cross to Xadia if the royal dragons were in trouble. Being Dragon Guard members have their perks too. Exposition matches monthly whenever the trainees graduated and wanted to see if they could come out the winner against their instructors. That never happened but Rayla is determined to win against _both_ of her parents when she completes her training.

A feeling that Callum has no way of explaining catches him off guard when they hear Runaan calling her name. He frowns in confusion. It’s just the disappointment of not having Rayla there when he cracks the code: the arcanum of stealing food that his little brother had mysteriously connected too.

Rayla’s face falls too which earns a chuckle from the king. Callum reaches out to take her books before she could even blink. He doesn’t mind helping her. He’s simply returning the favor. Waiting for him with Ezran and what not?

“Rayla. King Harrow and Prince Callum.” Runaan nods politely and smiles at the royals. Rayla puffs out her cheeks and walks to meet her uncle halfway.

“Greetings Runaan.” Harrow nods and looks down at Callum who watches them walk away. Despite the mountain of primal books he’s carrying, the king still manages to put a hand on his son's shoulder. It’s a silent gesture. A silent promise that he’ll keep. “Let's go Prince Callum. We have a lot of studying to do.”

_Oh studying right,_ Callum forgot that he’s meeting with his primal instructor that afternoon. Ever since he formed a connection with the sky arcanum word had spread that he was a mage in training. The public reaction was a mix between the elves and humans. Some say that he should do dark magic. Others speculate that it was the elves doing. Callum couldn’t help but wonder how he could connect to the other arcanum’s. The elves that lived in the castle were supportive of his training and had assisted in the research and interviews for the primal mage.

Callum was forever thankful for all their help. His parents and his best friends’ family. He loves them. They may not be blood related, but he doesn’t care. They are his family.

So when he meets Ibis, a Skywing elven mage, Callum is immediacy fascinated by elven culture. _His_ teacher. Ibis. The one that everyone said was the best mage. _Ibis_ was teaching a human like Callum primal magic. The mage showed him all sorts of things on their first day of lessons. History lessons, primal lessons, and elven culture (Ethari and Runaan taught him too).

It felt like a dream. One that came true right before his eyes.

“We have a lot to go over Prince Callum. Please follow me for your first of many _interactive learning activities_.” The sky mage says looking at the boy with interest and a bit of nerves. “Let me know if you have any questions or concerns during the lessons.”

“Yes sir.” Callum gave the elf one look of determination and Ibis was already sold.

No doubts cover his mind. Just an overwhelming urge of teaching the boy everything the mage knows.

_A storm is coming._

“Rayla, I have something important to discuss with you.” Runaan starts looking towards his niece with the look that screams _‘Please don’t run off this is a very important matter’._ So the girl waits while twirling her sticks in the air. “You have a choice-“

“No.”

Runaan raises an eyebrow at her. “Do you know-“

“No.”

The assassin sighs before turning his attention to the sparing field where Ibis was teaching Callum some spells. Rayla catches Runaan’s glance and frowns. She scoffs and turns her head away from the other field. She can tell what this discussion is about. She may be six years old but she isn’t stupid.

“Just listen to me,” her instructor tells her quietly. “you can live in the castle all your life or you can go to an academy in Xadia that’ll teach you how to be a Dragon Guard member. It’s up to you.” Runaan tells her softly before turning away and leaving the little girl with her thoughts.

_Is it really up to me?_ The elf thinks bitterly as she walks to a bench and sits. _What would happen if the king and queen forgets me? What if Callum and Ezran forgets me? They wouldn’t know who I am?_

Ethari spots her soon after and opted to sit beside her. He smiles but hides the sadness he was feeling seeing her like this. She was thinking. He knows how much it hurts having to choose.

“This decision doesn’t have to be made right away, _Parva luna_ . You wouldn’t go to that academy until you are maybe ten or eleven.” He spoke to her with a much gentler voice than his husbands. He put a hand on her shoulder to get her to look at him. “So, don’t worry about it now. Have fun but _behave_.”

Rayla shakes the negative thoughts out of her head. Ethari was right. She shouldn’t dwell on the future choices. At least for right now. It would make Callum and his family worry about her. She _hates_ when they worry about her. Even if they have a good reason too. It's annoying to her.

“I make no promises.” She happily states making her uncle roll his eyes playfully.

It has been a couple years since Ezran was born. Ibis has made himself quite comfortable in the castle as a guest. He has been teaching the eldest prince for three years now and each day has shown improvement. Callum taught him many things on breaks like human customs and jokes. He too taught the boy some stuff during breaks other than his lessons such as showing his wings to him.

The nine-year-old couldn’t help but reach out and feel the wings that his teacher grew. The prince knew that his instructor wanted him to grow wings as well. So the boy painted runes on his arms as well. They weren’t the greatest but Ibis counted as readable.

“Remember the trigger word?” The sky mage tests him one day in the court yard.

Callum could feel his parents and multiple others turn their attention on him. He concentrated on his feelings and his fantastic memory of rune formations thus far. He inhales deeply.

“Manus Pluma Volantus.” He exhales steadily, slowly, and spreads his arms out wide waiting for the wings to appear.

Nothing happens.

Callum sighs in disappointment. He could feel his parent’s disappointment faces burn a hole in the back of his head. The boy watches Ibis walk up to him.

“You’ll get it. Don’t beat yourself up.” The sky mage says with a gentle smile. “I have to return to Xadia for a meeting with the royal dragons. Remember to practice while I’m gone.” He says walking off when Rayla appears in front of him suddenly.

“Hello there magic prince.” She grins at him smugly.

Callum smiles brightly at her despite the negative feeling in his chest. He feels like a disappointment to everyone now. Does Rayla think he’s a disappointment?

The elf in front of him had grown so much. She looks too mature for her age. But Callum knows that won’t stop her from being herself; helping Ezran steal Jellytarts from the baker, being Callum’s combat teacher, and so much more. They have been friends for as long as he could remember.

“What's wrong? You’re usually chatting about your latest spell you’ve learned.” Her voice snaps him out of his daydream.

He blinks at her. He shakes his head and attempts to change the subject. “My head was in the clouds today. Ibis says that he’ll be gone for a while because he has a meeting with the royal dragons. Wonder what that’s about.” Okay so it wasn’t a total change of subject, but it kept Rayla from worrying about him… temporarily.

The girl nods with a grim expression. She knew why the dragons were calling Ibis back for a meeting. They had called her parents back too. It was because of the rising threat of rebellion and the insane dark mage Viren. She couldn’t believe that there were so many elves that hated the idea of peace. It made her protectiveness over her friends and the royal family grow over the years.

Callum wasn’t allowed in the meetings between the elves and humans. Unlike Rayla, he wasn’t supposed to know anything about the upcoming war. Luckily his best friend doesn’t keep him in the dark. She tells him what was important and what wasn’t. She even tells him what his parents tell her after promising them that she wouldn’t tell anyone (even Callum). Some secret keeper.

“My parents are going back to Xadia.” She tells him slowly as if he wouldn’t understand it the first time. “Th-they asked me if I wanted to come with.”

Callum raises an eyebrow and folds his arms. He walks towards the bench underneath the eldest tree in the kingdom (that’s what the king tells him anyways) and pats a spot beside him for his elven friend to sit. Rayla smiles and sits next to him with a dramatic sigh.

“What do you want to do?” he asks glancing at her, knowing and feeling what the answer already was. In his mind, he keeps telling himself that she wasn’t supposed to be born in the castle that she has a real home. He knows that she always wanted to see Xadia. Her home that her elven heritage is and where her parents and uncles grew up. The stories about the Silvergrove always fascinated her to point of her asking her guardians to bring her there sometime. Callum wanted her to be happy and if that means she leaves Katolis then so be it. He would support her either way.

But her response surprises him.

“I don’t know.” Rayla quietly answers looking down at her boots. She swings her legs in perfect sync with Callum’s. She gently knocks his feet with hers and he knocks her back.

It started out as an innocent footsie game which turned into a kicking and dodging match. Rayla and Callum decided to have a sparring match. It would help the prince with his combat training. The elf with her decision.

Callum threw her a pair of swords which she effortlessly caught. The human wasn’t surprised. He knew she could catch them. He watches her swing them across her body in a smooth circular pattern. He walks over to her, already mentally prepared for her attacks but she doesn’t move. He does. Which he catches her off guard for a second before she realizes that no words were being said before the match.

He shoots _Aspiro_ at her before using the same spell to propel himself into the air. Rayla launches herself at him and he kicks his legs out to meet her halfway.

_Fulminous_ was already written into the air when he felt a swift breeze blow past his cheek. He knows that his friend can dodges and trusts that she’s fast enough to react if not. He speaks the spell out and lightning crackles out of his palms. Just as he expects, Rayla dodges the lightning and slams herself into his side.

Callum grunts as he rolls away from her and jumps onto his feet. “You’re fast.” He notes with a slim grin.

“You talk too much.” Rayla rolls her eyes before her friend smirks.

“ _Operimentum pulvis_!” the prince calls out before dust gathers around them. Suddenly the elven child couldn’t see where her prince was anymore. She could sense he was near her. Somehow.

_The dust!_ Rayla had to mentally smack herself. Of course. Callum was concealed in the dust cloud. Its acting as a temporary cover. He had told her about the spell but never used it on their sparring matches. _The center of the storm is where he’ll be._

With her mouth closed to keep the dust from entering her lungs, Rayla starts running towards the mass of dust. The shadow of a nine-year-old mage gave his location away away. The elf launches herself at him with her swords raised.

Only to find a dust cloud shaped like Callum in her wake. She wasn’t surprised. Her friend could only conjure one copy of himself at a time which means he was out of pawns. Callum wouldn’t keep her from waiting to show himself. He isn’t a runaway type of person like everyone thinks he is. He likes to analyze his opponent. At least that’s what she thinks he does when she catches him staring at her.

_Clear head,_ Runaan had drilled that into her at a young age. His training had helped with her confidence and determination to protect the royals. Even at the age of nine, Rayla is still determined to be their protector. Someday she will find herself protecting Callum, but she knows with her training he wouldn’t need protection. They would be fine by themselves.

“Clean de pulvis! Fulmonis!” Callum’s voice rises behind her and she narrowly rolls away from the lightning attack. Her face masks her surprise when he emerges from a dust cloud. He can teleport through his dust storms now. Rayla would ask him about it afterwards but right now she needs to win the match.

He catches her off guard by another wind spell but she kicks his legs out from underneath him. Callum yelps as he crashes to the ground with a groan. Rayla, showing off her fancy moves, manages to slam both swords on either side of his head. She kneels beside her opponent and helps him into a sitting position.

“Jeez, Runaan taught you how to sweep the leg.” The prince says panting with a gentle smile causing her heart to flutter. She smiles through her confusion. “How could you see me through the storm?” He then asks while getting to his feet.

Rayla shrugs while winking at him teasingly. “I’ll never tell you my secrets magic prince.”

“Feeling better though?”

“Yeah. I think I know what to do.”

Callum nods as they head towards the dining room after exchanging their weapons for some clean clothes.

Rayla hadn’t thought about it to be honest. On one side she wanted to stay with the royal family, but in her mind, she needed to stay with her parents. She needed to answer Runaan about going to that academy too. She was torn. She shouldn’t be lying to her friend like she did so… easily and without any hesitance. It feels wrong.

“Ray something on your mind?” the prince asks nudging her gently in her arm. He’s wearing his worried eyes now. Nothing gets past them. Not even a little white lie.

Rayla sighs. “I am going to an academy to train to become a Dragon Guardsmen.” She doesn’t look into his eyes but she knows that he expected this somehow.

He takes her hands and squeezes them. The elf looks at her human friend and sees his smile while his eyes shine. Rayla hides her concern with a small laugh. That stops his tears from escaping but one tear slides off his cheek which he quickly wipes away to keep her from noticing it. She does notice the tear but doesn’t comment. The time for teasing isn’t now.

“Will you come visit on breaks?” He asks.

Rayla wanted to tell him yes but she knew she wouldn’t get a proper break unless she gets promoted to Dragon Guard. The academy is strict since there have been rebellions over the years. Violent attacks in every part of the world. Now it’s almost a military. Both humans and elves can be apart of the Peace Corps and Dragon Guard.

Runaan would know better than she does about the academy. Callum lacks the knowledge and understanding of Xadian military. He wants to understand it. Rayla thinks it is to understand her better, but she quickly side steps that thought. She’s nine years old. The thought of- _that_ \- sends her into a whole new kind of conflict. She’s too young to feel things. She wants to stay and be with him as a friend. Maybe when they’re older but- NOT GOING TO THINK OF IT ANYMORE-

“Runaan knows better than I do. Maybe we could find out together.” She smiles at him and how he smiles back makes her heart leap. She can’t help but feel guilt at the thought of not seeing him or Ezran or the rest of the royals for a while. She doesn’t know how long she would be gone. She can’t promise Callum anything. “C’mon magic prince, I hear the king calling us.”

“You elves have super good hearing cause I can’t hear anything.”

King Harrow sees them before they do. The two kids smile and the prince bows afterwards. Ezran holds onto his father's pant leg while staring at them in confusing before recognizing them. The youngest prince runs to his brother with a giant grin and giggles when Callum picks him up. Rayla stays close to the boys as they walk. She still feels guilty about leaving them for a while.

“You two must be hungry. Dinner is almost done.” The king exclaims with a gentle smile.

“I’m not hungry. I’ll see you later.” The elf excuses herself and walks off leaving Callum, the king, and Ezran alone.

“Is it something I said?” King Harrow wonders looking over at his sons.

The eldest human boy looks at the king and shakes his head sadly. He puts Ezran down and starts walking towards the dining hall. “I’m not sure why going to Xadia hurts. She wants to go but she doesn’t. I can feel it.”

“Soulmates.” The king mutters softly with a gentle smile. He snaps out of it when his sons give him a confused look. “Maybe you should ask your mother for advice, Callum. She knows girls better than I do.”

“Didn’t you marry her?”

“Yeah _didn’t_ you!” Ezran perks up as he shares a quick glance with his brother.

King Harrow only smiles and picks his youngest up and throws him over his shoulder like a sack of flower. Callum smiles when he hears his younger brother squeal in protest. Though his heart still shatters at the thought of Rayla leaving.

“Let’s just say I was a lucky man.”

Later that evening, his mother waits for him near his bed and smiles warmly at her son. Callum had told the king to inform his mother about his questions. King Harrow knows about his step sons struggles with anxiety and had promised that he would take care of it. His words were true since his mother was present.

“You are confused about this whole thing with Rayla and her family, aren’t you?” his mother starts as she places a hand on her son's arm. “You don’t need to be.”

“Why mom?”

“Because they will be escorted by your friendly neighborhood royals.” Sarai spoke, watching with great interest as her sons face turns from surprise to curious and finally to relief. “They will be in good hands.”

Callum smiles and lays himself down on his bed so that his mother could tuck him in. He listens to the rain as it lightly taps on his window near his bed. He wonders if Rayla could see the moon that brightens for the rain. A little cry escapes from the room kiddy corner from his and he starts getting up but his mother was already making her way towards the three year old’s room.

“I’m so proud of you two.” Sarai comes back with Callum’s little brother in her arms. The little toddler holds onto her until he spotted his older brother. The queen smiles widely as Ezran reaches out for Callum. “We’ll be home before you know it.” She kisses them both on their foreheads after they both fell asleep.

Rayla walks next to her parents as Runaan and Ethari lead them down the halls of the castle. Her bags were being carried by both uncles since they weren’t coming on the trip with her. They have decided to stay and keep the prince's company while the king and queen were away with Rayla’s parents. The girl couldn’t believe that she is going to be a Dragon Guard member when she graduates from the academy. She would have to visit Callum and Ezran during her vacations and holiday breaks. Runaan had told her that she gets one week long break a year. Enough for her to visit during Winter’s Turn.

She turns her head and her eyes meet Ezran’s. The toddler had a sibling bond with her for as long as she could remember. Ever since she had held him in her arms when he was born she knew there was something there. A bond that can't be broken. Now her heart was shattering seeing the little boy close to tears as he holds onto Opeli’s hand.

Callum walks with his mother. His father, the king, watches them from his stallion that waits with a mare close by. The eldest prince hands his mother off to the king after hugging her tightly. In truth, he was a mama's boy but only Rayla knows that.

She has never told anybody his secrets. Even those embarrassing ones. She knows he keeps hers too. Best friend code he calls it. Rayla never intends to break that code.

Callum bows to his father and waves farewell to his soldiers that were guarding them. He spots her looking at him and flushes a little. Rayla raises an eyebrow at him. He looks nervous. He’s scared, she realizes, and she couldn’t help but be a little scared too. They were going their separate ways for the time being. As much as it hurts them both. It has to be done.

She opens her mouth to say goodbye, but his arms were already around her before she could do so. Callum didn’t say anything. He just held her as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. She then feels tears dampen her shoulders.

“Farewell for now.” He says with tears in his voice and let’s go of her first.

She inhales and reaches out for his hand. She then kneels before him and digs a sword into the gravel beside them. She doesn't let go of his hand. “I, Rayla, will return as a fully fledged Dragon Guard member and also a protector for the royal family of Katolis. I pledge my heart for Xadia but my loyalty is for the kingdom of Katolis.” She gets up, pulling the sword out of the ground with her. She doesn’t need to see the surprise written on her parents and the royals faces to know what she did.

She wasn’t about to turn her back on her friends without promising to see them again. She couldn’t live with the guilt.

Callum smiles with a nod of respect towards her parents. He then pulls out a sketchbook, a replica of his, and hands it to her. Rayla takes it and pulls it close to her heart.

“Something to do when you aren’t training or something. Maybe we can exchange letters so we don’t forget each other?”

“How could I ever forget you?” Rayla laughs weakly tucking a strand of hair behind her ears while hiding a small blush on her cheeks. “You’re my best friend, Callum. I wouldn’t deny a letter from you or Ezran.”

“I’ll see you soon.” The human prince lets go of her hand and steps back a few steps. Rayla smiles at him as she jumps on the back of her father's horse. She watches everyone leave as they depart from the gardens.

She only looks back to see Callum and Ezran waving to her (and their parents) before they turn into little specks on the horizon. The elf turns around in her spot behind her father and leans forward to take a quick nap. Nobody can say what the future brings for everyone. She just knows that she would need all the sleep she can get.

It wasn’t long until screams pierce the night sky like a switchblade.


	2. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “With all due respect, Opeli, but can we have this conversation at the time where the king and my mother are present?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta's, Random-Fandom-Stuff, nonameforhire, and skymagemar for doing their beta-work. Enjoy this chapter.

“Your highness,” Opeli straightens her back as she walks beside her two princes with both hands placed behind her back. She eyes the older prince who hasn’t said a word since his parents and elven friends left. The councilwoman was beginning to worry. “if I may talk to you in private.”

Prince Callum looks at his brother who held his hand tightly almost like he was afraid that he would disappear. Ezran had a hard time separating from his mother and father. The guards stationed near his room had trouble keeping focus. The wails of a toddler. Opeli had come in to assist Callum as the little boy screamed louder.

That was three days ago.

No word has come from the king and queen on their arrival yet. The counsel has already been thinking of the next step; a search party. The elves that were currently staying at the castle, Runaan and Ethari, both attended the meeting. They were no doubt anxious about their friends and their niece.

“Go find Ethari, Ez. It won’t take long.” The older human prince tells the toddler while shooting a quick look at Opeli to make sure the chat wouldn’t take long. Ezran, pouts, but walks ahead of them and towards the elves rooms. Callum watches him leave before turning to the counsel woman with a lack of expression. “Have they arrived?”

“Not yet, your highness.” Came the answer that Callum despised because he couldn’t do anything. No one would allow him to venture out of the castle without an escort. The prince knew it was because of safety measures but he was almost ten! He could take care of himself since he knows several defense spells. He wanted to go after his parents and Rayla’s. “But we have other problems to deal with.” Opeli’s lack of an explanation prompted him to start walking again. He couldn’t have this conversation again.

“You think arranging my marriage is the right thing to do while we wait for the royals return?” Callum grumbles finding a window to lean on. He could feel the council woman's eyes burning behind him. He couldn’t look at her. She was right to keep mentioning it. His king and mother would ask him about it.

He was almost ten and in nine years he would have to marry out of politics.

King Harrow had married out of love, not politics, something that Callum would like to do in the future. But at last, the step prince  _ has to _ abide by the rules. He wouldn’t like it, but if it means the future success of Katolis, then he  _ shouldn’t _ complain.

“That wasn’t my intention.” Opeli starts quietly but the prince had enough of it.

“With all due respect, Opeli, but can we have this conversation at the time where the king and my mother are  _ present _ ?” he requests straightening his posture and keeping his annoyance from appearing on his face.

The counsel woman gapes at him, but she bows despite the urge to protest. “Of course, your highness.” She fought the urge to grit her teeth at the nine-year old’s lack of response as he ventures to find his brother. She blows the aggravation out with a huff and walks after him.

It’s not worth to get annoyed at his lack of understanding. He’s nine. Nearly ten. He has a lot on his plate right now.

After all, the prince would be introduced to his would-be bride today.

Ethari notices the toddler before the toddler notices the blacksmith.

Runaan was less than pleased to get out of bed but he couldn’t help but melt at the sight of the younger prince. His chubby cheeks reminded the ex-assassin of a younger Rayla. Of a simpler time. Where he and his best friend and lover could raise an upcoming Dragon Guard member without the threat of violence. The royals have left him and Ethari to watch the two princes since they volunteered (Ethari volunteered them both) but Runaan finds himself not complaining much. He and Callum have a good relationship since Callum is Rayla’s  _ true  _ friend. Back in Xadia, Rayla would’ve have trouble making friends, but not in Katolis. She had Callum looking at her, and she did so for him.

“Runaan,” Ezran tries to pronounce the Moonshadow’s elf name much to the amusement of the said elf. Runaan bows playfully at the two-year-old prince and picks him up. “I did it!”

Ethari holds back a giggle as the ex-assassin’s eyes widen. “Wha-what exactly did you do?”

_ Just like Rayla,  _ Runaan rolls his eyes as Ethari grabs the diapers from the bag that Queen Sarai had left them.

“Opeli refuses to change diapers. So I’m counting on you two and Callum to look after Ezran.” She has said before her and the kings depart.

Three days have passed. One would send out a search party by now if the letters haven’t arrived soon.

_ At the very least _ , Ethari thought watching Runaan wrestle the toddler down to change his diaper,  _ they should’ve sent a bird with a letter explaining the need of rest (they  _ do _ have a ten-year-old among them) _ .

The messenger bird was killed before it could arrive at the castle.

The guards found the letter strapped to its feet amongst an elven arrow. The arrow had the runes of death written on it. The runes had alerted the council, of rebel elves nearby.

The letter was taken to Opeli.

“We must call off the retreat. Our royals are in danger.”

“They should be at the border. General Amaya and General Janai are keeping watch for them.”

“But the royals are in danger!”

Opeli keeps herself calm as she addresses the council after staying silent while reading the letter. “They had a run in with some rebel elves. The King and Queen are unscathed but-“

“What do you mean  _ unscathed _ !” Runaan cries trying to take the letter from the council woman's hands. “What about Rayla, Lain, or Tiadrin?” Ethari stops his husband by putting a hand on his shoulder.

“The letter only addresses the royals. No mention on the elves.”

Runaan was seething. Ethari has to keep his husband from choking Opeli. No news of their best friends and niece hurt them, yes, but they needed answers. They needed to read the letter.

“Give me the letter.” Runaan asks sharply.

“I can’t do that. You are not a member of the council.”

“Please,” Ethari starts off weakly. “I need to know if my niece is alright.”

Opeli looks at them with regret and annoyance. “I’m sorry, but we have to presume they are with the royals. If they aren’t then-“

“No need to finish the sentence  _ counselor _ . We’re done here.” Runaan throws her a hurt and broken look before pushing past the guards and retreating to his and Ethari’s rooms.

Ethari watches his lover take his bow and arrows out from underneath the bed. Runaan didn’t say a word to him, neither did Ethari. The tension hadn’t gone away. It didn’t matter. One way or another, Runaan would be going on the search party. News or not. The three people that they both cared for were in danger regardless of what the letter says.

Lain and Tiadrin. Rayla.

_ What happened? _

The royals and the elven family arrived at the breach hours before sunrise. Ever since the attack by the rebels, the party of five have been traveling nonstop for three days. They couldn’t afford to rest after a merciless ambush that nearly cost the two Dragon Guard’s members life’s. The rebels were dead, the king and queen made sure of it, but the tension was still present.

Rayla was their target. So her being in danger sent the dragon guard in a barbaric mood. They fought without mercy and never left the rebels an opening. Their child was safety on the back of Sarai’s horse as they hurried towards the breach. Sarai was instructed to take her to the breach by her parents and the king while they covered her.

The battle lasted only for five minutes. The rebels weren’t expecting much of a fight. The enemy received a quick death.

The two generals, Amaya and Janai, stood in front of the gates. The human and elf bow and nod at their respectful pupils. Rayla looks at them from behind the queen. Her hair whooshes in the wind as the dusty dry air blows around them.

“Ah little Rayla,” Janai translates for Amaya as they both help the little girl off the queens horse. “We’re so glad you’re safe. How was your trip?”

“Eventful.” Rayla mutters as her mother puts a gentle hand on her shoulder.

The two generals gave each other a worried look before breaking away from each other to talk with the king and Lain.

“We shouldn’t have left the kingdom. None of this would’ve happened.” Rayla grumbles walking to the rooms to write to Callum and Ezran.

Her mother could only watch as her daughter shuts the door behind her.

They didn’t stay at the breach for long. 

Janai and Amaya had offered them rides on the Twin-Tailed Inferno-Tooth Tigers which they gladly accepted since Rayla was due to start training at the academy in a weeks time. It wasn’t in the plans for the royals. But all the adults agreed that the little elven child would be safer at the academy then trekking through Xadia for a week. 

It was better to arrive early than arrive late. 

Rayla’s letter had arrived in Katolis by early morning. It was impecial timing. The magical birds weren’t fast like the royals but they were quick to deliver her message. Hopefully someday they will discover a new type of communication. One that doesn’t use magical creatures energy. 

King Harrow and Queen Sarai kept their distance from the group when they arrived at the academy. They weren’t the only humans in Xadia but they were getting weird looks riding alongside the Dragon Guard members and their daughter. Rayla didn’t think it was a big deal but didn’t question them. 

The stone gates were impressively tall and casts shadows over the village nearby. The mountain that held the Storm Spire up was to the right a few miles away but it still towered over the academy either way. The huge castle like structure made Rayla feel almost homesick. From the outside it looked nothing like an army academy. Banners of every elven clan hung from the outside with their respective colors: Moonshadow has silver, Sunfire has gold, Tidebound were navy, Earthblood has hazel, Skywing has sky blue (ironic isn’t it) and the rare Startouch elves have indigo. The unity of elven kind hung on those banners. 

The unity between elves and humans had a banner but it was kept inside to keep rebels and other townsfolk from shredding it. The six primal sources surrounded a silhouette of a human king and a dragon with the symbol of peace on a silky white banner. Rayla had seen the symbol of peace once before. She hadn’t forgotten the time when Harrow told both her and Callum about the story of peace. 

Speaking of the prince, he hasn’t responded yet to her letter. Maybe he’s busy? Being a mage is hard work. Perhaps he hasn’t received it yet. Rayla couldn’t help but feel a cold sharp twist of her stomach when thinking that he isn’t going to respond. She shakes her head. She needs to work out, force her mind to think about something else. That always helps. 

The mighty gates swing open to allow the group of travelers across. Rayla watches as humans and elves converse around them as they pass through the gates. She wonders if it was because of the royals and her parents that elves and humans could work so well together. As she looks around, Rayla spots soldiers with white armor, human and elf alike, march pass them. Determination builds in her heart at that moment. She’s going to become a soldier for Xadia and the human kingdoms. She’ll overcome the treacherous training and shine like the Dragon Guard member she’s always meant to be. 

Lain jumps off his horse suddenly nearly throwing his daughter off her own horse. Tiadrin shakes her head as her husband gives them both a sheepish smile. The royals both chuckle from the back. 

“You just can’t wait to see him again. Go on, love. We’ll meet you there.” Tiadrin shoos her overexcited husband away as they pull their horses to the stables. 

Rayla gets off her horse rather easily and notices that someone was holding on the reins. Steady was the horse. The elf goes to investigate. 

She finds herself facing a human, no older than thirteen, and had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. His outfit consists of white long sleeved shirt, and skinny black pants with matching boots to complete it. Rayla realizes that this is a fellow cadet that she would be training with. The outfit that she would soon to be wearing. Needless to say, her surprised face makes the boy roll his eyes. 

“If you’re over the shock of seeing a  _ human  _ in Xadia then may I escort your horse to the stables?” 

That breaks Rayla out of her daze. She feels her cheeks heat up. Embarrassed, she scoffs but thanks him anyways. She has a feeling that she’ll see him again. 

“Oi, watch out!” 

Rayla rolls to the left just as a Skywing elf lands into a pile of hay. She wore the same outfit as the blond but she had ocean green hair with black tips. Her wings were flapping around nervously. She had dark blue skin and small horns poking out of her head. Rayla smiles at the elf who is probably the same age as the human. The Moonshadow elf extends her hand out for the elf to take. 

“Sorry ‘bout that.” The winged elf apologizes taking Rayla’s hand. “Rough landing I guess. Names Nyx.” 

“Rayla.” 

“You look like an assassin trainee.” Nyx nods with a hum before backing up slowly. “Come on, Rayla, I’ll show you around!” 

“I’m a Dragon Guard trainee. Not an assassin. Runaan says I’m too soft hearted.” 

“He may be right.” Laughs the Skywing as she turns around. “I think you’re my roomate? Sweet!” 

Rayla looks back to wave goodbye to her parents and royals. They had already prepared themselves for her departure but her father couldn’t help but sob in his wife's shoulder. The little elf rolls her eyes good heartily before turning to follow her new friend down the road ending with a sign pointing to the dorms. 

The blond human joins them shortly before entering the dorms. His hair was drenched. Must’ve been the horses fault. He grumbles as he attempts to fix his hair. 

“Oh don’t be such a grump, Soren.” Nyx nudges the boy with her elbow. “Your hair looks amazing.” 

Rayla didn’t miss the redness of his cheeks as he stops fiddling with his hair and looks away. She takes a deep breath and exhales. Things will be alright. They will be. She found a friend, maybe another one, which lessons the loneliness she feels in her stomach. 

“Th-thanks Nyx.” the boy coughs into his first. 

“Have you met Rayla yet? She’s a Dragon Guard cadet.” 

Soren looks at the Moonshadow elf and nods. “We met. I took her horse to the stables.” 

“My horse must’ve  _ really _ liked your hair.” Rayla teases the boy who rolls his eyes. 

Nyx snorts and laughs. 

The group walks towards the registration area where the ten year old signs up for her training classes. She receives her honorary Dragon Guard Cadet uniform from the lead instructors which she learns is name, Aquila, since he was a Skywing elf like Nyx. Aquila had messy short blue hair, grey skin, and black wings. His outfit consisted of leather and a breastplate made of iron. He had dark blue pants and undershirt. His knee pads were made out of iron and his dark grey gloves were fingerless.

“Daughter of General Lain and General Tiadrin. It's good to finally meet you.” Aquila nods without breaking his stoic figure. He nods at the teenagers and walks off to join the other instructors. 

Her father had told her about Aquila. The skywing that saved his life countless times. Aquila used to have a son, Lain had mentioned, but he was lost when a group of rebels took over their home. The man grew restless and bitter and never took no for an answer. His reasons for becoming an instructor were unknown but Rayla knew it was to train soldiers that would protect innocent children from the coming threat. The man had vowed to die until the day the last rebel soldier fell in battle. 

Rayla doesn’t think she would see that day. She would have to work hard to protect not only this country but her best friends back home too. She would protect her friends here too. No rebels would try to stop her from protecting her family. 

A horn blew over head as the crowd begins to disperse from the dorms and into the courtyard. 

Soren brushes past her with a smug smile. “C’mon, Prince Azymondias has arrived!” 

Rayla didn’t have a choice. Nyx was already pulling her to the correct direction while Soren runs the opposite way. The blond must have a track record of getting lost in the academy. Nyx snickers as the boy returns with an annoyed Aquila holding him by the scruff of his uniform. The Skywing never says a word before dropping him on the ground. 

“I’m getting you a gps since you lack any real brains yet you excel in your training courses.” Aquila sighs, clearly displeased, putting his hands behind him. “Maybe a map will find you someday.” he adds before leaving them. 

Soren rolls his eyes and stands up. “So how about we see the dragon prince?”

_ Why is a girl here?  _ Callum finds himself in the dining room with a girl. His polite smile feels fake to him. His annoyance was masked perfectly. How did he end up in this situation? 

The girl sitting across from him was watching him closely,  _ analyzing _ him, which made him a little bit uncomfortable. Her entire outfit had either dark colors on it, or pure black. Her hazel eyes watched him like a hawk. Even when the table was set with a variety of different foods. She never took her eyes off of Callum. 

He shook his head to snap him out of the trance she’d silently put him in. His throat felt dry. Very very dry for a prince. What was her name again? Claudia? Claudine? Claws? The prince needed to focus. 

“How was the trip?” He asks trying to keep the questions as simple as possible. Opeli had told him that his questions couldn’t be too difficult. She says that the girl wasn’t smart like him. 

But the girl still answers with a smile. “It was tiring but worth it. I’ve only been to Katolis once in my life before this date.” her cheeks grow red once she finishes her sentence. 

Callum’s body freezes. Since when was this a date? Has Opeli set it up ahead of time? 

“Prince Callum, if I may take Lady Claudia for a bit?” a gentle woman with blond hair that goes over her shoulders requests. Callum recognizes the woman as Claudia’s mother. 

“Of course,” he stands up and bows at both of them. He doesn’t let them ask any more questions. He leaves the room feeling like the air has decided to suffocate him. This girl was doing things to the air quality in the castle. But why just him? “Of course.” he gasps to himself before bolting towards his room. 

The Crow Lord had sent a letter to his room since the prince was busy. Busy with a date that  _ Callum  _ did not want to be  _ apart  _ of. How in the stars did he end up being pulled in this? If it was with Rayla then he would be fine. At least it would be with somebody he knows. 

Rayla and him. On a  _ date _ ? Was he finally on the edge of losing it? His best friend would  _ never _ agree to  _ anything _ like this. Their friendship would be ruined then. His best friend wouldn’t talk to him after that. 

Callum almost trips over his own feet when he stops in front of his door. Breathlessly, he opens it up and sees a letter with a white seal that must’ve come from the academy. He carefully opens it to find a sketch fluttering to the floor. He’d look over it later. 

**_Dear magic prince,_ **

**_I arrived at the academy this morning after an eventful week. Your aunts were nice enough to let me use your room to sleep for one night. It was comfortable. Though my horns wrecked your pillow a little, but your aunts were expecting that. I apologize for that._ **

**_You may be wondering what went on during the week. I will keep it short and sweet since I know your attention span is little to_ ** **nothing** **_compared to mine. Jokes aside, a group of rebels had ambushed us not long after we were a few miles out of Katolis. My parents and yours were able to stop them. Since then, we never stopped until we met your aunts at the Breach._ **

**_You should’ve seen the king. He was so relieved that he almost fell off his horse! What a mad man! Excuse my language. I am just a fellow human writing to my human fella_ ** (Callum snorts and rolls his eyes at her joke) **_._ **

**_Training starts this Friday which means I am going to be one step closer to my parents. I am excited. Please excuse my horrible writing. You know I write badly when I get excited. Adding to training, I met some new friends today *YOU’RE STILL MY BEST FRIEND, CALLUM, IN CASE YOU FORGOT* Soren is a human and Nyx is another Skywing elf like Ibis._ **

**_Fun fact, Soren has a little sister named Claudia! She must have the brains because Soren needs a map for everywhere and I mean_ ** **EVERYWHERE** **_CALLUM. He gets lost a lot. Nyx says that one of our instructors tried putting a tracker on him. It stayed on for an hour._ **

**_But that’s enough about me for today. What do you have for me? Please tell me Ezran hasn’t gotten sick of jelly tarts yet because apparently theres no jelly tarts here which is ILLEGAL. If you can send me some I will love you forever._ **

**_Have you gotten that spell to work yet? I want to see it when I visit on my yearly break._ **

**_Signed,_ **

**_Your elf in shining armor_ **

**_-_ ** **_Rayla_ **

Callum stares at her letter. He feels sick. _Rebels_ attacked them? Why hasn’t anyone told him? Were they under orders not too? This doesn’t add up. The prince reads it over and over again and realizes half a second later that he has been shaking. She knows Soren? The older brother of Claudia. The girl who's going to be married to him in nine years! 

The room began to spin without warning. 

“Prince Callum are you alright?” a gentle familiar voice enters his train of thoughts. 

Claudia. 

His stomach twists with ever growing anxiety. His palms were sweaty. His vision became blurry. 

He falls to his knees as he drops the letter to the floor. He doesn’t seem to notice the sketch that he’d dropped earlier had been picked up by the raven haired girl. 

“Breathe with me.” the girl kneels down beside him and rubs a gentle hand in circles around his back. She doesn’t move closer to Callum. He’s grateful for that. 

He closes his eyes and focuses on the sky and how it calms the raging storm inside him. The wind in his lungs were harsh but he forces them to calm. He doesn’t seem to notice that he had leaned his whole body weight on the girl. She didn’t seem to care all that much. The circles in his back felt like rune drawings. A vortex spell that he’d learn from Ibis that he could use to fly. It calmed the storm significantly. 

Claudia’s hand went for his hand resting on his knee. She straightens up before standing up and pulling him up. He was still a little unsteady. The girl held his weight and Callum had sworn that passing guards were glancing at them with smirks. 

_ That  _ made him snap out of _whatever_ he was in. His cheeks were blazing hot. It felt unnatural to feel this way. She’s a friend. Nothing more. 

“Thanks,” he manages to choke out, feeling the wind in his lungs returning to a more calming state. “For that.” 

Claudia nods with a small smile, her cheeks were pink as well and she moves a strand of hair behind her ear. “W-well what would Opeli say if my fiance were to pass out. She’d go nuts.” she laughs at her bad joke and Callum had to chuckle a little. 

Fiance. She said the word fiance. The word was too forien for Callum to understand it clearly. He already hated the word. The person who invented the word was on his ‘People that make my life miserable on a daily basis’ list. It already had Opeli listed multiple times there. 

“She already does when Ezran’s in the room.” he finds himself chuckling at his own share of poor jokes. Claudia laughs and snorts before covering her mouth with her hands in a way that screams ‘WHAT DID I JUST DO’. 

Then they burst out laughing and soon Callum felt he was slowly getting to like Claudia. She wasn’t what he’d expected. Stoic, stubborn, hard to talk too. It was merely the other way around.  _ He _ was being the stoic, stubborn, and hard to talk too one. Which didn’t add up. 

“We should probably go back to the dining room. So Opeli doesn’t go-” 

“So I don’t go-  _ what _ ?” the woman of the hour has arrived. 

“Doesn’t go looking for us. C’mon!” Callum saves his fiance from having to explain the joke to the counselor by grabbing her hand and pulling her out with him. He rushes them towards the dining hall and only slows down when he knew Opeli wasn’t chasing them. He lets go of her hand and wipes his sweaty palms on his shirt. “That was close.” 

“Too close is right.” Claudia breathes in and out and smiles warmly at the prince. She fiddles with the sketch in her pocket. “You dropped this.” She whispers handing him the sketch and the letter that Rayla had sent. 

Callum nods and tucks the papers in his pocket before taking her hand again. “Now let's finish eating. Barius doesn’t like it when we leave the Jelly Tarts uneaten.” he tugs her with him. 

After they snacked on a few Jelly Tarts, Callum walked Claudia to the guest bedroom that she and her mother shares. It was a few hours until nightfall but the prince knew he needed time to respond to Rayla’s letter. So he had to leave the raven haired girl for the night. 

“You haven’t said a word since you brought me back to my room, Prince silly face.” she notes leaning close with one eye open. 

He laughs at that. “I have a friend that I need to write back too. Otherwise, she’ll send guards after me.” he says. 

Claudia’s face falls for a second before perking back up again with a smile. “Must be a very  _ important friend _ if you’re bailing on your fiance. I’ll see you tomorrow, Prince Callum.” she shuts the door as he stares wide eyed at the wall. 

Important friend? Yes. Bailing on Claudia? No. Callum was better than that. Clearly, this girl wasn’t as bright as he thought. 

And he’ll have to deal with her for the rest of his life. 

Runaan arrives at the Storm Spire just after nightfall. The Dragon Guard members were either guarding the inside of the cave or resting nearby cleaning their weapons or talking idly to each other. He suspects that the royals and the two generals were meeting with the royal dragons today. 

He wonders if Rayla was doing alright at the academy. If all goes well, he may end up taking a stroll to check up on her. Just to see how things were going. 

“Runaan, your niece has potential on being the youngest member of the guard in a long time.” a low dark voice sends shivers down his spine. Only one other person could strike fear in his heart besides Tiadrin. Aquila. Eldest member on the guard. 

“Aquila, surely this isn’t the place to have teacher conference without the student.” the Moonshadow elf huffs with an eye roll. “She trained under me since she could walk. She holds the honor that comes with being a dragon guard member close to her heart.”

“The training is nothing like yours and your silly sticks.” Aquila snorts frowning. “She’s going to be pushed to her limits. I have no doubt that she can handle it. I’ll just make it tougher for her everytime.” 

“Try that and you’ll be the one who needs to toughen up.” Runaan draws back a half hearted laugh before spotting Lain, Tiadrin, and the king and queen of Katolis walking towards them. 

Aquila’s wings bristle for a moment before settling for an annoyed huff. He shrugs it off. Runaan is right. Rayla will succeed no matter what he throws at her. Even through harsh circumstances. 

“Rebels.” Tiadrin nods at Runaan. “They ambushed us during our journey here. They were targeting our daughter.” 

“Opeli wouldn’t let me nor Ethari look at the letter that you sent to the kingdom. I’m so glad that you all arrived safely.” the moonshadow assassin met every word. He even smiled at the royals for being apart of keeping Rayla safe. 

“We better discuss these events behind closed doors. Generals.” King Harrow nodded to the Dragon Guard members. The group started walking towards the royal dragons chambers. The meeting would be held there. 

Last time it was for the peace signing. 

Now it's for the rebellions that threatens peace again. 

“King Harrow and Queen Sarai, it is a pleasure to see you again.” The King of the dragons, Avizandum, greets them kindly yet sternly. The royal dragons weren’t too keen on talking. They wanted answers instead of questions. Simply cut to the chase so to speak. “We have much to discuss.” 

“Agreed.” Harrow acknowledges the dragons seriousness and royalty during this dark time. So the human royals sat on the steps while Lain, Tiadrin, and Runaan chose to stand between the royals and the entrance. “Rebels have started attacking innocent civilians. Elf and human alike. Including us.” 

“They almost got Rayla.” Tiadrin’s voice trembles a little as she spoke up, which the king of the dragons could understand. 

The humans and dragons both understand. All of them had children. Innocent children. Children that shouldn’t fear for their lives or have to train to fight a war that their parents were protecting them from. 

“Those rebels got what they asked for. Mother code. Never mess with a momma bear and her cub.” Sarai gets up and wraps an arm around Tiadrin in comfort. “I’m sure everyone here knows the code well.” 

Everybody in the room made noise of agreement. Except Aquila. He stays silent but he nodded when he saw Avizandum watching him out of the corner of his eye. The skywing wasn’t good at agreeing to anything but he did what his majesty ordered him to do. 

“The rebels are growing stronger. We must act fast and seek out their hideout. We cannot afford to let them grow in numbers.” Avizandum growls in frustration. 

“I agree. I will send forth a mage and two occupants from the academy.” Aquila pipes up, stepping forward to present his plan. He notices Runaan frowning beside Lain and Tiadrin but ignores him for now. This will work. His plans always lead to success in the long run. “They will be my top students in the magic and stealth courses.” 

“Do you know what these rebels have under their belt, Aquila? What it may cost to you if they kill your students. Those families that lost a brother, a sister, a daughter or son! That lost will be on your shoulders for eternity.” Lain quips walking towards the elder. He steps in front of him. “The rebels are heartless murders. Would you want that blood of your students on your hands?” 

“You think that I’m sending your daughter don’t you? You’re wrong. I’m sending my nephew and his two interns.” 

“Ibis?! You’re insane!” Harrow cries getting up with quick pacing towards the elves. “That’s my son’s instructor that you’re about to send on a suicide mission!” 

“I didn’t think that your son could do primal magic. He has been proven to learn on his own if I'm not mistaken? His instructor can be replaced.” The skywing steps back and throws his hands behind his back before bowing before his dragon king. “I’ll prep them unless otherwise told, your highness.” Aquila adds turning around to walk up the steps. 

Runaan stares wide eyed at his king. Avizandum had a longful look on his face. There was a hint of worry on his face. Just a second before he blinks, Runaan could see a hint of understanding, respect, and shame in the dragon's eyes, but it was all gone when he closed them. 

Harrow let out a long breath before turning to look at everyones expressions. Everybody wore a shade of fear and anger. Both kings weren’t much better at hiding it. The elephant wasn’t addressed but if it would’ve been Harrow knew one of them would snap. 

“Aquila is out of line, your highness.” Lain’s calm voice interrupts all of their thoughts. “Let General Tiadrin and I go search for their hideout. We’ll do it when the moons full so that we aren’t visible until morning. We’ll be strongest then.” 

Tiadrin shoots her husband a look and without hesitation nods her head up to her king. “We go in, peek at some of their plans, and get out before anyone notices about us.” 

Avizandum looks to be in thought. His head was looking over the entrance at the walls. Aquila’s plan wasn’t thought out. He’s a good fighter but he hasn’t been in the war room in a long time. It shows at the lack of understanding. The rebels could have a spy close by. They would know his students and nephew would be coming. It was a suicide mission. He knows that. Everybody in the room knows that. Lain and Tiadrin had been in the field for a shorter time that he was. They have sharp minds and strategic plans to make things fit perfectly. This plan was better than the elders. No lives would be lost. 

“ If all else fails and the mission is compromised, then it will be his responsibility to pay.” Avizandum speaks fluently and hard to his dragon guard but he actually meant ‘I don’t want to hear his whiny voice again. Just do it.’ 

Lain and Tiadrin bow their heads as the accepted the job and everybody soon left the dragon layer. Harrow and Runaan both couldn’t shake the feeling of death outing the relief in their hearts. Something was bound to happen to the dragon guard members and Aquila. Neither of the two had to tell the others. 

Sarai felt it. 

Lain and Tiadrin embraced it. 

Runaan and Harrow couldn’t shake free from it. 

Aquila watches closely as Rayla took her fifth trainer down. Her movements were gracefully and without hesitance. Ibis watches next to him and claps only when the fight was truly over. The elder elf straightens when his student looks at them. His eyes narrow downwards at the slight tremble of her legs. 

“Five minute rest! Then the half marathon again.” the instructors says with a smirk when he sees Rayla’s defiance burning in her eyes. She shrugs it off and goes to help her trainer off the ground. 

Ibis scoffs unimpressed. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you.” 

It wasn’t a question but a statement. Still, with a shrug of his own Aquila answers “I’m not that cruel to all my students. You must learn to be hard on yourself, my little nephew. Your father learned that from me.” 

“That strategy of yours will get you killed someday, uncle.” Ibis says worriedly with a small smile. 

“I’ll take the rest of my life with a grain of salt. Now go fly somewhere. You’re disturbing the peace.” the elder quips as his nephew does what he’s told. “Like the youngsters always say, _I_ have the high ground.” 

Five minutes past and Aquila watches the moonshadow elf jogging on the course. He rolls his eyes as he sees other students join her.  _ You may be enjoying training today but the real training is just beginning.  _

The elder Skywing smiles before going to meet up with his recruits. The mission was happening. The dragon king liked his plan. It was better than listening to whatever rubbish the humans told his generals and king. Complete rubbish. 

Mages can be replaced. His nephew, although close to his heart, is getting on his case as of late. Callum this. Callum that. It rubbed him the wrong way. Why does Ibis have such a strong connection to that human? 

“Humans. Why does it have to be _humans_.” Aquila mutters quietly. 


	3. Hurt and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You shouldn’t have come here.” Rayla hisses above him not taking her eyes off him. “It's dangerous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slow now that semester is starting! Hope to see you soon. Thank you to NoNameForHire for beta-reading this! 
> 
> Carry on!

Weeks went by without much excitement. The training was going well. Sparring with Soren was interesting and hilarious as per usual. Her letters between her parents and the princes made her feel homesick at times, but she knows its for the best that she’s here. She’s with people that’ll train her to be the best fighter and protector the world has ever seen. 

She couldn’t trade it for the world. 

She sits in her bed while Nyx naps on the bed opposite of her and reads the letter that Callum recently sent her. He is stuck in an arranged marriage with a human who he puts on the friendzone. Wonder what's going on in that little brain of his? Rayla snickers to herself at her joke. She closes her eyes. 

She misses him, Ezran, the royals, her parents, basically everyone she’s close with. Sure she wishes that they were able to visit but she also wishes to visit them. But nope thats not going to happen. She has to wait a few more months to visit them. That’s when her yearly break is. 

But will things be different now that Callum is engaged with Claudia? Its prone to be awkward once she arrives. An elf and a human being best friends. How would things work out if it would’ve been different? How Callum would have had Claudia as a childhood friend instead of her. Rayla shakes her head in order to stop thinking those thoughts. She needs to focus on training. 

“I know that look.” The skywing pipes up, now leaning on her arm to look at the moonshadow elf. “You have that ‘I’m jealous but I won’t admit it’ face. Talk to me.” 

Rayla sighs, knowing that she won’t be able to slip anything past Nyx, and shifts in her bed so she can look at her from the other side. Was she jealous of Claudia? She’s getting Callum’s attention. The elf couldn’t be jealous of that human. She’s ten. She can’t afford to lose herself over her negative feelings. Callum’s still her friend…. Even though he may have to move farther away from her and raise kids. Would Claudia drag him away from her too? Would he let her? 

“I just miss my friends back home.” the elf gives her roommate a weak smile or tries too. “Feeling homesick i guess.” 

“Huh okay. Well talk to me when you want to spill the beans.” Nyx snorted laying back down and passing out afterwards. 

Rayla shakes her head before laying down herself. She keeps reading the letter for a couple more minutes. Her eyes tracing over every word he wrote. He had another panic attack? Guilt gnaws at her heart. Callum hasn’t had one in a long time. She closes her eyes then she reopens them to reread the cause. Her heart beat spikes at the mention of Claudia again. Has Callum been having panic attacks because of her? 

If the human girl was behind all this then she’s seriously going to get an earful from Rayla. 

_ What’s wrong with me?!  _ The elf thinks grumbling to herself turning to lay on her stomach and fall asleep. 

**  
  
**

Before she knew it morning came and she forced herself up. Nyx was already gone for early morning flight training. It was ironic how that skywing can be so energetic after going to bed around three am. The moonshadow needed her pep. 

_ A couple more months until break. Then I see my boys.  _ Rayla smirks as she gets her cadet uniform on in less than five minutes and her then her boots. She rises from her bed and goes to grab her twin swords when a loud knock makes her change route. 

Nyx stands in front of her wearing a frightened look. Behind her stood a heavily armored soldier with his face guard shielding his face. His weapons were drawn halfway. Rayla suppressed the urge to ask what the deal was. 

The soldier pushes Nyx gently into the room. “All cadets must stay in their rooms until further notice. This is not a drill.” then the soldier took off down the hall with his weapons drawn. 

Nyx was shaking next to Rayla. Probably fear. Probably from the wind. But the moonshadow elf knew it was probably from whatever occured that had her being returned with a soldier. Had Nyx done something wrong? Did she get suspended? 

Rayla shook her head and focused on the task at hand. She needed to make sure Nyx was uninjured (believe or not the soldiers can get a little rough with the cadets) and able to explain the whole situation with the soldier (if Nyx has the ability to speak). So Rayla took the skywing’s lower arm and carefully drags her to her bed where she sat her down. 

Nyx stares at the ground. She doesn’t look at Rayla for the longest time. 

“The storm spire was attacked.” the skywing whispers after a minute of silence. 

To say that Rayla was shocked would be an understatement. Her anxiety had her pacing in their room now. Her parents were up there. Callum and Ezran’s parents were up there. How could this have happened? Surely the Dragon Guard were doing their duty? Rayla opens and closes her fists while taking steady breaths. Pretty much all the people she cares about were there. They’ll be alright. They just have to be. 

“No one knows what happen. They cancelled all classes today for safety reasons.” She hears her roommate mumble who was now laying down in her bed while nibbling on her pillow. “The soldiers are patrolling the outskirts and the village for any signs of rebels.” 

Rayla stops in the middle of her pacing and picks up the halfway filled sketchbook (half writing journal, half sketchbook actually) and starts writing a letter. She never realized how much she was shaking until Callum’s name (or something like that) didn’t exactly look like his name. She shakes her head. 

Don’t show any weakness. 

That's what they’re drilling into them. A sign of weakness tends to make the fight harder for anyone. Enemies will use their weakness against them. Even shedding a tear is a sign of weakness. That’s what Aquilla calls it. The instructors not so much. 

Aquilla. Rayla doesn’t like that guy so much. He seems to have one of those training swords stuck up his- 

A knock stopped her train of thoughts. 

Nyx gets up and goes to open the door. A soldier was holding something that looks like a memorabilia of some kind. His helmet was under her arm. His eyes were icy blue and his blond hair was wind swept. 

“S-Soren, what happened? What are you holding?” Nyx questions the numan but he ignores her in favor of walking into the room. 

And kneels in front of Rayla. 

“Dragon Guard Generals Lain and Tiadrin, were killed during an attack in the early hours of the morning by an unknown dark mage.” Soren begins to unfold the memorabilia and Rayla moves her hands to her mouth as tears threaten to fall. “The mage has not been caught, but the sacrifices of the Dragon Guard members were not in vain. The royal dragons are safe-” Soren begins to talk but the moonshadow elf stopped listening after that. 

Her parents were killed. At the hands of a dark mage who was now on the run. Dark magic killed them. Tears blinded her vision. She’d wipe them away later. Her parents left her again. Her parents died. Their sacrifice hadn’t been in vain though. The dragons are safe. Safe but what would it mean when the dark mage comes back? Death of all. 

Dark magic is evil. Even the strongest soldiers and mages couldn’t defeat it. It can possess someone easily. Then killing the user faster than it possessed them. 

“Rayla? Rayla!” Soren and Nyx were calling her. 

She blinks and wipes her tears away. Her eyes narrow at the twin coins. They were gold and had familiar faces carved into one side and what seems like an evil rune on the other. 

“I’m sorry. What were you saying?” she asks catching her breath. 

“The dark mage dropped these two coins after your parents were killed. We’re taking them to Katolis to have Ibis and Ethari look them over.” The soldier shares her a sympathetic look. “I never knew they were your parents Rayla. I’m sorry for your loss.” he smiles sadly at her before giving her the coins. “I’ll take these when the royals arrive.” 

Rayla stares at the coins and gently puts them on her desk. 

She’d ask her instructors in the morning to have her training and workouts double. She’ll be done within a five year cycle. Her yearly breaks will be non-existent. Her plans for seeing her boys would be cut short. They’d understand. By the time her graduation comes, Callum would be learning a new arcanum. They’ll still be able to communicate by letters. If a new communication method arises, they’d use it. 

She’ll do anything to keep her parents legacy alive. Even if it means driving herself up the wall with exhaustion to prove it.

* * *

“So, that elf you mentioned earlier in your letters. What’s your relationship with her?”

Callum bites back a groan of annoyance. Recently, his letters from Rayla were being found in Claudia’s room. He had no clue what they were doing in there, but she wouldn’t tell him the reasons behind it. The prince couldn’t help but feel a tad bit offended. Those were written  _ directly _ to him. Not to the  _ girl _ . 

So why does he find Rayla’s letter in Claudia’s room. The birds knew where his room was. Did she enchant them with some kind of magic? 

It was beginning to annoy him. More so than the first time around. 

“ _ That _ elf is my childhood best friend, Rayla.” He replies as calmly and  _ held back _ his groan of annoyance. He has to make it seem that he hasn’t been snooping around her room. “She went to Xadia to enroll in the Peace Corps.” 

Claudia nods understandably but did not seem to let him off so easily. With a huff she starts eating her salad. Callum welcomes the silence that comes after that. 

They were eating a small lunch in the dining hall with Ezran. The little crown prince was seated near Callum who chose to sit across from Claudia. The three year old was bored out of his mind. 

“Why do you speak so highly of her, Prince Callum?” Teases the raven haired girl, but to Callum it didn’t sound anything like teasing. More like sneering.

This girl is giving him a headache. 

“Cause she’s my best friend and I care about her a lot.” the prince almost snaps but he steadied his breathing. He stands up and helps Ezran out of his chair (little brother is afraid to be alone with Claudia). “I’m going to train.” he announces before leaving with his brother. 

He hears a chair moving and sighs. The girl follows him like a hawk. What’s new? 

“I’m coming with you.” 

“Magic training can be boring sometimes. It can also be dangerous.” 

“Aw, Cal are you worried about me?” Claudia asks elbowing his side when he suddenly stops. 

_ Rayla calls me that.  _ He shakes his head and fights back the electricity that wants to unleash itself in the castle.  _ I just need to focus. I can let everything out in the arena.  _

**  
  
**

Callum lets out a calming breath. Focus. _ Focus _ . Let the storm inside still. 

Claudia sits quietly on the benches. No doubt that she would ask him questions later about all this. He would tell her soon. After he lets loose some needless energy. 

Electricity crackles on his fingertips. The storm inside him feels abnormal. It doesn’t feel anything less than normal at the same time. The wind in his lungs creates a vortex. A mighty gust of wind rattles the rib cage protecting his heart and lungs. 

The boy feels nauseous. Sweat drips down his face and onto the ground. The boy closes his eyes while eyeing his target. He couldn’t mess this up. Clearing his mind with an inhale and then a slow, fruitless, exhale. 

Focus. 

“ _ Fulmonis _ .” he whispers pointing his fingers at the training dummy nearby. His aim strong and steady as the lightning shoots out of his fingers. The object of straw instantly vaporized upon impact. He couldn’t let all his energy out on a single training dummy. 

He still feels the mighty river flow through him. Crashing into his lungs like a burning ship. The current pulls him backwards, suddenly and without warning, makes him lose his balance. The clouds build up above the arena. 

“CALLUM!”

Somebody was calling him. The boy stares into the mist that had formed around him. His vision blurs as the storm breaks loose. The current flows through his veins like a river keeping him calm and his mind at ease. All his frustrations and insecurities and doubts all seem to bubble up as one. A bubble strong enough to pop at any moment. 

“Callum?” 

The prince knew nothing of what was happening. His mind was calming the sea of emotions within him. His storm finally quiets down. The wind stills. 

“ _ Maria cessabit _ ” he whispers as a feeling of warmth spreads from his toes to his head. He begins to feel endless warm emotions like how the sea was endless with its massive body was water. 

“I-I connected to the ocean arcanum.” he gasps before falling to his knees. Who knew doing magic could be a work out within itself. 

“That was reckless, Prince Callum.” Ethari grabs him by the shoulders and hoists the boy up. Claudia must’ve ran to get help. “But congratulations at connecting to another arcanum. I didn’t know you could do that.” 

“Me neither. I-I didn’t know it was possible.” the prince grunts as the Moonshadow elf lowers him onto a bench. 

He just connected to another arcanum without realizing it. Is it a dream? It shouldn’t be a dream. The sea is calming is confused brain. Also Claudia isn’t in his dreams. Why is she in his dreams. 

Oh. Its reality. Duh. 

“That was foolish, Callum!” Claudia perks up wrapping her arms carefully around the princes shoulders, pulling him close to her so that he can lean on her. “Why do you let yourself get hurt all the time?” 

Callum snorts but doesn’t pull away from her. “I needed to let the river take me to where I was needed. That’s where I unlocked the ocean arcanum.” 

“This is insane. No husband of mine shall use anything other than dark magic.” 

Against his bodies protest, Callum rises up from his fiance's arms, and turns over to look at her in the eyes. He doesn’t say anything. He stares at her before eyeing his ring on his finger. The ring that he has to wear until the actual wedding takes place. 

“Dark magic doesn’t belong in Katolis.” He holds back the venom in his voice as he looks away from her. “And neither do I belong to you.” he takes off his ring and puts it in the raven haired girls hands. 

Callum refuses to look at her expression. He refuses to listen to his begging body that needed rest. He falls forward into Ethari’s arms as he attempts to stand. The magic must’ve really taken a toll on him. 

“You  _ do _ belong to me. No matter what you say or do, Prince Callum, we’re still getting married. You’re stuck in this arranged marriage _ just _ like I am!” Claudia notes with a snarl which made Callum flinch. 

He hadn’t thought of others' feelings, especially hers, except his own. But the way her eyes grew cold when he forces himself to look at her didn’t make him want to jump out of his skin. She’s stuck like he is too. Forced into a marriage like he is. He’d have to make it up to her someway once she cools down and he’s rested enough. 

Ethari drags him away without giving the girl a polite nod. He can tell when he’s not wanted. She has some kind of bad blood against the elves here. Against him. Something tells him that she will attempt to change the princes mind. Starting with Rayla. 

It's unfortunate, but giving the time and place, it's the truth. The girl is scary but nothing will stop Ethari from helping his niece's best friend. A meeting of sorts. 

Callum felt close to passing out. His thoughts were drifting to Rayla and Claudia. He’d tell the cadet about his fiance’s outburst and attempt to solve everything. He needs to vent to someone who is willing to listen to him. Rayla was the perfect person. She’d understand. She has good advice for everything. 

“Callum, we’re here.” the blacksmith announces quietly opening the door to the prince’s room. “Your fiance has quite the temper.” 

“I didn’t know she had one.” Callum chuckles painfully while moving slowly to his bed. “I feel conflicted.” he whispers suddenly making the elf look at him before helping to lower the prince to the bed. 

“How so? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

Callum frowns staring up at his ceiling while his best friends uncle straightens up. “I- I just feel trapped Ethari. Feels like I’m walking on broken glass whenever I mention Rayla around Claudia. Speaking of which. Do you know who’s mixing up my letters and sending them to Claudia’s room?” 

The blacksmith’s face hardens. He had no issues with this girl at first but now she’s coming between his nieces and the princes relationship when she had no reason too. It’s all a big headache to Ethari. If only Runaan were here. He’d know what to say or do. 

“I’m going to investigate that. Right now you rest. I’ll send someone _ other than _ that girl to get you.” Ethari kept his voice calm and steady but underneath that calmness lays a beast that wants to come out. It only comes out whenever someone or something happens to disrupt his family's happiness. Callum was his family. Rayla likes the boy. He’s her only friend as far as he knows. 

And Ethari, under any circumstances, will not let one girl come between Rayla and Callum’s friendship. 

* * *

Callum fell into a restless sleep after a servant brought him his dinner. He’d dream of nothing that night that would’ve changed his mind. 

His mind wandered into a forest of never ending tribulations. Dark shadows raced above him, jumping around from leafless tree to leafless tree, and coming around again almost like a vortex. Callum couldn’t see their faces. They were nothing but dark or grey misty shadows running amongst themselves in a formation of sorts. 

One shadow caught his eyes or rather she catches his eyes. 

The shadow that spots him leaps down from the tree and lands with a roll a few feet away from him. The perfect formed landing, the twin blades, the figure. It would be a huge understatement saying that the prince never recognized her. But he could recognize his friend anywhere. 

Even in her shadow form, the cadet never advances forward first, unable to move from her surprise. It was a huge surprise for both of them. A surprise to herself even. 

He couldn’t explain it to anyone, not even to Rayla if she’d ask, about being inside Rayla’s dreams. It felt strange to be inside someone's dreams in general. Was this because of the ocean primal? It must not have been the sky primal. It has to be from the ocean primal since the moon controls the ocean’s tide. So that means the ocean was at high tide and the two primal sources are able to overlap then. 

In other words. He has a time limit. He wouldn’t be able to talk to Rayla for hours like he’d plan to do. He doesn’t know any more information about the ocean primal but he only knows about the ocean and the moon connection. Fifty minutes at the latest. 

Callum starts walking towards her. His mind screams at him to turn around. He couldn’t stop himself from walking forward. He could tell that Rayla was trying hard to move too. Is he the only one that could move? She was able to move on her own not a minute ago. 

Rayla drops her weapons suddenly and Callum finds himself on his back on the ground. His best friend stands over him with widening eyes. He couldn’t feel the aches from his back hitting the hard ground. Her moonshadow form was gone, but her stance wasn’t. The elf above him looks different. Was that a braid above her ears? Has she grown? 

“You shouldn’t have come here.” Rayla hisses above him not taking her eyes off him. “It's dangerous.” 

Callum feels her hands on his shoulders when she crouches down in front of him. They were soft yet rough from years of training to be accepted into the Peace Corps Academy. Her eyes soften when he looks at her. 

“I-I just appeared here. It must’ve been the ocean primal and moon primal over-” he starts telling her about the ocean primal and everything that happened. He didn’t tell her about Claudia’s outburst. He’d hate to make her worry over something so small. 

Judging by her facial expressions. Callum thinks he’ll die. But she didn’t kill him just gaped at him. The boy is very confused. Did he break her? 

“Dummy,” she throws herself at him for an embrace in which he clumsy manages to hug her back. “You can connect to other primal sources! That's amazing.” her voice almost breaks and for a moment Callum didn’t know rather if he should ask her or not. 

He feels wetness on his shoulder and tightens his grip around Rayla’s waist in concern, a silent plea if you will, to let her know that she can tell him. Even if it hurts him. She’d feel better sooner than later. 

_ Don’t start keeping your emotions in, Ray, you know you got me.  _ He neglected to tell her this. The girl didn’t need to feel anything less then and now. 

“Cal-Callum- m-my par-parents.” she sobs into his shoulder as he held her close, he didn’t need anymore explanation: Rebels and dark magic. 

The prince sighs as he slightly pulls away from her to gently wipe her tears away. He smiles softly as he traces his fingers over her freshly painted markings. His friend had tears running down her face and all he could do was message her cheeks. Something inside him tells him to stop. But he didn’t. 

Callum pulls her back into an embrace but this time he lays his head on her shoulder He closes his eyes and tries to remember her soft hair tickling his nose, her arms rubbing circles on his back, his hands around her waist- The prince’s vision begins to brighten around him and he tries to remember her warmth. How he missed Rayla. 

“Guess high tide is over huh. I think we found our way of communication right magic prince?” Rayla’s voice whispers in his ear. Her warm breath igniting his equally warm cheeks. 

“Y-yeah, I guess it's time to go.” 

“Goodnight magic prince.” Rayla whispers getting out of his embrace and standing up. She doesn’t break eye contact with him. Not even when she was picking up her blades. The elf blushes looking away from him. 

Callum wanted to talk to her more. Guilt swam in his stomach as he watches bright colors dance around him. No. Not yet. He’d have to sketch her something to ask if it was real or just a weird dream. But as he watches the colors fade into darkness, he’d knew this weird phenomenon was over and that he would have to go back to the real world. He’d have to face life without her again.

(Not saying that he had developed feelings or anything. He’s just, uhh, a little homesick without her at his side. Yeah definitely.)

**  
  
**

Callum wakes up finding sunlight poking through the windows of his room. He blinks as his vision still appears a little blurry. He sits up in bed trying to remember Rayla’s news. He tries to keep the seeping cold by remembering her warm embrace. Was she real? Are her parents really- the prince shakes his head. Not going to think about that. 

“Prince Callum, your parents are home!” a guard knocks on the door before speaking. “Opeli requests that you meet them with Lady Claudia.” 

Callum groans silently before getting out of bed.  _ So Claudia wasn’t a dream?  _ He thinks as he gets ready for the day. He frowns slightly.  _ What has gotten into me lately? Sure Claudia is annoying but she isn’t bad unless I talk about elves.  _

Once he steps outside he was immediately greeted by Ezran who held a little glowtoad close. Callum hadn’t expected the glowtoad to blink but when it did he was trying hard not to faint. 

“Daddy and mommy found it! They’re letting me keep him. His name is Bait.” Ez says jumping on his little feet and hugging the glowtoad tightly. Callum smiles at his little brother merely forgetting about the situation with Claudia for a moment. “He says you look nervous. Are you nervous big brother?” 

_ Welp time to hitchhike to Xadia.  _ Callum closes his eyes and crouches in front of his brother. He searches for any sign of illness that would give Ezran away. Why would he ask him that? Was Bait different? Has Ezran been infected by dark magic!?

“N-no,” his voice comes out more higher pitched which he merely coughs to fix. “N-no Ez. _I’m not nervous_!” 

Ezran gives him the  _ look  _ that says ‘I’m going to find out sooner or later.’ so he shrugs it off for now. He hears his older brother sigh in relief and smirks.  _ Guess I just have to take matters into my own hands.  _

The little prince watches his brother freeze when Claudia exits her room with her mother. They both bow at the two princes and Callum forces his arm to link through Claudia’s as he hides his look of annoyance. Ezran rolls his eyes. Bait croaks in agreement. 

Callum’s hopeless. 

* * *

The sun sets near the Storm Spire when Runaan emerges along with soldiers who fought against the rebels and their dark mage leader. His entire body was sore but his mind had already been filled with grief. He holds on to his emotions. He’s a moonshadow elf. He can’t shed a single tear when others were near. Others that had seen what had occurred earlier that day. Others that had lost a friend, a relative, a parent due to dark magic. 

He’d tell Rayla the news but he knew somebody other than him did. It broke his heart knowing her reaction. He could only hope that she’ll do the right thing and continue striving to be a dragon guard member. She’s strong.

“You okay there, Runaan?” Aquila’s voice enters his ears and Runaan didn’t like hearing it. Not now. He’s too  _ not okay  _ to be okay. 

“As okay as I'll ever be.” the moonshadow grumbles straightening up so he could walk down the steps of the Storm Spire. He’ll be happier once he’s on grassy solid ground again. 

Footsteps follow him down the steps, and when Runaan nearly falls, a set of arms hooks under his arms stopping him from meeting the ground. The assassin froze. 

“You’re hurt. Let me fly you to the medical station at the academy.” the skywing offers and Runaan had to grumble his acceptance. Aquila never usually does this. But he is right. Runaan needed help and the fastest way down was by either flying or falling. The moonshadow assassin picks the latter. 

Its silent when they arrived at the academy. Runaan barely makes it to the medical station without anyone noticing. Not that he’d care. Rayla would be waking up for training soon. If word spreads that he was here. She’d probably come running to see him. No doubt searching for answers to her questions. Runaan’s heart aches at the thought of her reaction when hearing the news about her parents. 

“Sit and I’ll send a nurse over.” Aquila says sternly before walking out of the room. 

Runaan rolls his eyes.  _ There’s the old Aquila.  _ He looks around the room at the tables and beds that some Dragon Guard members were already occupying. He hasn’t fought like that in years. His body definitely wasn’t in shape for battle. Hence the sloppiness of his movements. 

An earthblood elven woman comes in to perform a physical on him. Runaan didn’t mind. He’d find Rayla after this checkup and tell her what happened. She needed to know. The fate of her parents. No doubt King Harrow and Queen Sarai were already on their way back to Katolis. They’d tell the princes. They’ll probably leave Ethari to him when he comes back. 

“Due to the active investigation, everyone who enters Peace Corps Academy is obligated to stay until we get an all clear from Headmaster Lee.” The nurse tells him gently before telling Runaan to lay on one of the unoccupied beds. “But you can watch the cadets perform their training from the lobby!” 

Runaan hates this day even more. 

First he won’t be able to go home and tell Ethari himself. He’d already thought of starting a letter soon anyways. 

Second, Aquila. He knows that the skywing and him don’t get  _ along _ too well (for good reasons too). He has to stay here for awhile. Aquila is in no doubt going to regret his decision. They’d have to  _ work around their disagreements _ so as to not start anything negative. They  _ have been _ prone to start riots. Especially when Ethari wasn’t there to keep the peace. 

_ I’ll come back moonbug.  _ Runaan thinks warmly closing his eyes to try to get a few hours of sleep. 

* * *

“Halt!” a far cry shouted in the distance away from the sleeping bodies in a dirty old cave. The cries followed were similar than the first. The sleeping bodies stir awake from the sounds of the army. 

“You awaken at last.” A soft low whisper echoes inside the cave. 

The sleeping bodies were an upright position. They were silent but the man in front of them gave off ghostly vibes. He holds a staff and wore dark clothing underneath his purple robes. If he had any royal connections before then he truly shows it. His posture was straight as he looks at his two captors. 

“Your bodies are illusions but souls are trapped inside my own relics. You’ll just pass through me if you try attacking.” 

The two bodies stare at him in another round of silence. It annoyed the man greatly. 

“I’d offer you a full day start but I think you two would be useful to me as  _ weapons _ than prisoners.” 

The prisoners don’t speak for their voices were taken from them. 

Outside the cave, an army of rebels fail to hear the silent screams of the fallen dragon guard. 


	4. Fiery Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So Rayla, what’s on the agenda for us when we arrive?” Nyx questions the elf as she pulls on Soren’s horses reins after realizing that the human fell asleep and wasn’t steering the horse. “I know you have your own plans.” adds the skywing with a snicker sending Rayla almost choking on air. 

Callum opens his eyes to find Rayla staring back at him with a grin. He squeals and rolls off the leaf pile that he had appeared on. The elf buckles over in laughter and the boy joins in despite his rapid heartbeat. His heart always flutters when he hears her giggles or light jabs towards him. He missed her. They were separated for six years but they were able to communicate via ocean magic that Callum wasn’t expecting to learn. But it was a blessing nonetheless. He’d gotten a chance to communicate with her again. See her again. Letters and sketches were forgotten for the time. He’d have to sketch her when she comes to visit. 

Six years were tough on them both but they pulled through despite the heavy odds stacked up against them. Callum had been forced into a courtship a long time ago, and Rayla being at Peace Corps Academy for half a decade. Okay so it wasn’t a decade but it feels like a decade to the prince. 

High tide had started a few minutes ago and all Rayla could see was her human. The years have been kind to him. Maybe  _ too _ kind. His hair had grown a little and was pulled into a ponytail. She could see his semi-toned arms and wondered if magic training was doing that to him. But above all that, his smile and eyes were the same. He has a red skywing tunic with black pants which Rayla couldn’t help thinking how attractive he looks. 

She has the traditional dragon guard uniform on and her twin swords. Her hair had grown out a bit and held a small braid down the middle of her back. Every once in awhile she’d spot Callum staring at her and then looked away with a blush. They have been friends their whole lives and she still couldn’t explain why she had fallen for this human. He was a mystery. 

Not that his feelings would ever matter if he liked her back. Callum was stuck in an arranged marriage with another human. A girl named Claudia who has proven to be a bit racist and jealous of her. How could she be jealous of some girl she’d never met? Claudia is forever on her ‘humans that have proven to be worthy of Rayla’s swords’ list. 

The human prince walks up and embraces her. He easily could lay his chin on her head now, but Rayla knew she would beat him in a couple years. Elves grow slower than humans. The elf embraces him back and nuzzles his neck with her head carefully as to not poke her poor human in the eyes with her horns. She feels him tense up but he relaxes. 

“I graduated from Peace Corps Academy.” Rayla starts looking up at him for a moment. 

Callum looks like a chicken with his head cut off. He starts sputtering out words and to the elfs amusement tries to fix himself. “I-I am so sorry that I couldn’t m-m-make it, Rayla! Helping Ez learn about being king and-” 

Rayla shushes him with her finger. “Nobody likes a sputtering mage.” she scolds him. 

The prince immediately shuts his mouth. 

Rayla narrows her eyes before stepping out of his embrace. She eyes him carefully as if looking for some clue. The prince stares back and for a moment her heart leaps when he gives her the goofy grin that she’d come to love so much. 

“Well maybe I do.” She says before stepping on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek. 

Callum freezes. As expected from the prince. His cheeks go ablaze and he wonders if he connected to the sun primal then. He could still feel her soft lips on his blazing cheeks when his hand felt it. Those lips that he wanted to feel on his own but knew he couldn’t have them. 

He’s never going to have them. Claudia made that clear from the start. His voice is sand compared to her voice which was rock. Even though he was a prince, Claudia made sure that he wouldn’t have a change of heart. She already told Callum that Rayla wasn’t to come near them at any time. 

Now that Ezran is king since their parents disappearance, Callum wanted nothing more than to find answers. He had started learning other primal magic so he could become his brother's high mage. His plans to search for their parents had been given the go ahead from Opeli and his brother. The only person against him was Claudia. 

And of course he had to listen to her. 

Callum’s heart crumbles up in his chest as a storm draws near. He inhales deeply. 

“I-I can’t do this Ray.” He hated how his voice trembles when he faces her. “How can I continue this with Claudia when my heart is longing for yours?” 

He hates how his mouth suddenly feels dry. How he manages to speak is still a wonder. But he searches Rayla’s face for answers to many unasked questions. She shakes too. Her hands grab his and gave them a gentle squeeze. 

They had talked about their relationship openly before. How they showed affection that people that are  _ just friends  _ don’t necessarily show. How Rayla would kiss his head whenever he has to depart from dreamland to float back to reality. How many times Callum would teach her how to use KSL for when she meets Aunt Amaya again. Or when he would let her rest on his leg. How the two of them had sparred whenever they got bored of waiting for High Tide to end or when they were simply done talking. The two teenagers were both sixteen and still think of each other as  _ just friends.  _ Even a glowtoad on the other side of the world can see that this relationship clearly isn’t  _ just friends  _ anymore. 

Rayla would calm him down when her prince overthinks the future. It happens a lot in this case. With Claudia he would let everything out in sparring matches. She lets him only so that he’d be open for discussion. She’s scared of the future too but she’s determined that she’ll be there with him through it all. Claudia would have to get used to her cause she isn’t planning on leaving her friend. Callum always enjoys hearing how stubborn she can get. Even when she could be put in danger. 

“Callum look at me.” 

The prince’s lower lip trembles and Rayla’s heart shatters. She takes a deep breath and cups his face in her hands. She lowered his head so that he was eye level with her. 

“I swore an oath to you when I left for the academy.” She closes her eyes and leaned her head against his before reopening them again. “That I’d return to protect you and Ezran as your elf in shining armor. If Claudia has a problem with me then she can suck it, cause I am looking after my boys as long as I live.” 

Callum’s arms wrapped around her shoulders, his eyes never leaving hers as he pulled her closer to him. He snorts. “ _ Your boys _ ? That sounds like something that a mother would say.” 

“You never know. I think making sure Soren stays alive on our trip qualifies me as a mom already.” 

“Wait, you’re coming to Katolis already?!” Callum’s voice went up a higher octave at that. His eyes were wide. “You aren’t kidding!” 

Rayla smiles up at him and the prince bends down to pick her up like a sack of potatoes. He spins them around (making sure he doesn’t accidently whack Rayla into a tree) and listens at his elven friends' laughter. Her voice melts his heart. If a picture is worth a thousand words, then he’d sketch this moment to make it last forever. Even if it did. He’d still sketch the beautiful girl in his arms. But once he spotted the charging light in the distance Callum already knew what it meant. Rayla knows it too because her laughter dies down. 

“Guess it's time to wake up.” Callum mutters dully putting his best friend down on her feet. But Rayla kept him in a firm embrace. “That means let go clingy elf.” he teases mildly with the tips of his mouth angling upwards. 

“I’m not clingy, human prince.” 

“Then why are you holding on to me so tightly?” 

“So I can hold onto you when you leave.” 

Callum rolls his eyes trying to hold back laughter. “That sounds like I’m on my deathbed Rayla. But I’d rather have your arms around me than Claudia’s.” He says boldy not realizing for a second what he just said. 

The light appears behind Rayla but all the prince could see was her cherry red cheeks. 

He’d have to ask her soon on what he said that caused her to blush violently. Was it anger? Was it in relief? A little bit of both? 

Callum rolls over in his bed and groans in annoyance when the curtains were already being opened by none other than Claudia. The sun rays blinding him for a second as he rubs his eyes to wake himself up fully. The seventeen year old was currently humming a tune that he has yet to listen to while she opens the rest of the windows for him. 

“Good morning sleepy prince.” she says, walking up to his bedside and kisses his forehead. “Seems like you had a nice dream.” 

_ Oh goodness if she could see my dreams with Rayla,  _ the prince panicked face makes the girl in front of him cry out in laughter even snorting a little. Was there drool on his cheek? 

“You look so adorable whenever you get nervous.” The girl smiles sweetly at him before moving to exit the room. “It’s almost like you’re hiding something from me in which you won’t be able to hide it forever. Ha ha.” she adds with a dark smile before leaving him. 

Callum’s heart pounds. She’ll find out about Rayla. That the elf that she doesn’t like is coming home. His heart flutters. 

Rayla’s coming  _ home _ . 

_ Rayla’s coming home. _

_To_ _him_. 

_ To Ezran.  _

_ To Katolis. _

He smiles widely as he jumps out of bed and races to the bathroom to change into his skywing cloths that Claudia is sure to hate. Does he care? No. Sooner or later Rayla’s going to save him from this miserable life. Maybe he’ll ask her to fake his death? That’ll make the raven haired girl leave since she wouldn’t be needed for a marriage anyways. Would she leave? She has proven to be pretty smart so maybe a fake assassination wouldn’t work. 

“She’s coming back.” he breathes out with a goofy grin. “I gotta tell Ezran!” 

\--[--]--

Ten year old King Ezran sits on his throne while Opeli checks the letters that have arrived that morning. His boredom could never have been more noticed by the council. Corvus stands near the throne with a look of amusement while Crow Master rolls his eyes. 

A child king isn’t uncommon around the pentarchy. Ezran had to become king after his and Callum’s father, King Harrow, disappeared along with Runaan and the King of the dragons himself, Avizandum. 

The child king wasn’t the only ruler at the age of ten. Queen Aanya of Duren had to rule when her mother’s had been assassinated by rebels. Ezran couldn’t help but feel horrible at the young queens situation. She has no heir to the throne. The young queen had nobody. Nobody but untrustworthy courts and assistants. The king has his older brother who’s now the crown prince of Katolis. Ezran would do anything in a heartbeat to help the Queen of Duren. 

The doors to the throne room opens and the king immediately straightens in his throne. Prince Callum emerges with a grin that lights up the room. Behind the prince was Claudia but he didn't pay her any mind. The girl frowns at the prince’s ignorance. 

Ezran doesn’t like how the dark mage was drooling over his brother like he was some prize. The ten year old knows that they’re relationship isn’t working out. Callum and Claudia aren’t exactly equals either. They both see the world differently and that wasn’t a huge surprise. Callum likes his elven friends but Claudia is a bit racist towards them. Especially when the crown prince addresses news about Rayla during supper. That makes Claudia blow up. 

It also makes Ezran want to call off their engagement in favor of Rayla and Callum’s relationship. 

It is old news when Callum told his brother about he and Rayla’s relationship. They act like they are more than friends but they don’t kiss or anything. They chat like they are old friends. Ezran rolls his eyes whenever Callum tells him about Rayla and how she can kick his ass any day of the week. It happens in his realistic dreams more than once. Ezran only knows that this secret exchange has been going on since his brother connected to the Ocean primal. The young king just hopes that Claudia doesn’t hear about it. 

The girl would go feral. 

“Ezran- she’s coming home!” The crown prince gasps out of breath but he still wore his grin. He puts his hands on his knees to steady his breathing. 

Behind him, the dark haired female frowns and steps out of the throne room. Callum didn’t pay her any mind. Ezran nodded silently for Corvus to follow her for safety reasons. 

“I hope this doesn’t mean you aren’t breaking off your engagement to Lady Claudia, Prince Callum? Sure Rayla is a woman now but-” Opeli starts off but a quick look from her young king told her to hold her tongue. 

\--[--]--

Claudia runs off to her room after hearing the door behind her shut. 

How dare he ignore her presence in favor of that elf’s? What does that elf have that she doesn't? 

The dark mage felt like she’d known the answer since Callum had first spoke about Rayla. The mere mention of her name sent shivers up Claudia’s spine. Elves are monsters. They don’t belong with humans. 

Xadian’s don’t belong in Katolis or any other kingdom in general. 

This world would be fine without them. 

“Such  _ evil _ thoughts for a beautiful teenage girl.” A voice that could vibrate through the mighty walls in the castle, notes in a calm soothing tone next to Claudia. The girl looks around for the source of the voice but finds no one but herself in an empty hallway. “Do not be afraid little on. I sensed dark energy coming from the castle and was granted permission by your father to seek you out.” 

The girl was confused and terrified all at once. Her mind races with newly reignited memories. Growing up wasn’t easy for her and Soren. All their lives they had lived in Del Bar with their mother. Until recently when Soren abandoned her to live a life in Xadia. She dreaded that day but also was glad when a crow dropped a letter of invitation at her feet with an proposal of marrying the oldest prince of Katolis. Soon after receiving the letter, Claudia and her mother prepared for the long journey to Katolis. 

Claudia didn’t know who or what her father had become recently. She only knew of him as a baby. Looking down at her with eyes full of love. She knows what happened to him from her mother. He died in battle. A battle against humans and elves. 

The girl closes her eyes and inhales deeply.  _ Breathe. You’re fine.  _

“You’re confused about the right thing to do. You’re afraid that I’m lying about your father being alive. You barely knew him but you wanted to know more.” 

_ The voice is reading my thoughts now? Great.  _

“How did you know where to find me?” Claudia needs to know if she had to tell the guards that she had someone stalking her or not. 

Laughter shook the walls and the dark mage couldn’t figure out if it was real or just her imagination. “Like I told you before, little one, I sensed evil inside you and your father is eager to meet you again.” 

“Why now? Why didn’t he come when I needed somebody besides mother to guide me?!” 

“I am afraid only he can answer that, but I can answer the one question that sets your heart on fire and that has to do with the prince’s other love. You don’t have to worry for your little  _ skirmish  _ with that elf will end. Your father and I will make sure of that.” 

“Then the prince will be mine?” Claudia whispers clutching at her heart. 

“Far more than that my dear. The rebels will rise and kill every single one of these Peace Corps hooligans and then both Xadia and the human lands will be ours. Not only will the prince be yours but you will be a queen!” The voice booms like waves crashing on the shore and the dark mage felt her troubles flow away with the current. 

She closes her eyes and extends her left hand out to nobody but the voice. She demands it in a calm but loud voice, “Bring me to my father.” and when the last of the words left her mouth Claudia felt another galaxy being born in a city of stars. 

Young and free. 

Agile and strong. 

Just like her brother once was. Claudia shakes her head. Soren already chose his path and that's working with the Peace Corps, with those bloody elves. She’ll do anything to save her brother from their methods of brainwashing. 

\---[--]---

Rayla, Soren, and Nyx rode silently on horseback towards the city of Newwind where they could stay for the night. The two elves didn’t have to worry about putting on any disguise. Nobody would harm anyone with the Peace Corps emblem on their uniforms. Except rebels. Anyways the moment the trio stopped for the night was near, Soren had barely fallen off his horse once again. If it wasn’t for Nyx, the human would probably be concussed by now. The human needed rest and the elves couldn’t help but feel exhausted too. 

Newwind is a farming village formed a good distance between Katolis and the breach. The village is the kingdoms main supplier for grain and milk. Without the farming village supplying them with full harvest and milk. Katolis could face a fathom of grain to make bread and milk to make cheese. With the threat of rebellion, Katolis have ordered a wall to be put up around the farming population and a good amount of guards to protect and serve if the need arises. 

Newwind has been one of Rayla’s favorite places to go as a child. She would travel with Callum and with the royal family to taste the new types of cheeses that were created. It wasn’t until Ezran came around when the royals became too busy to travel to Newwind. But somehow, General Amaya was able to bring some new cheeses to Katolis whenever she visits the kingdom occupied by General Janai. It was the times where nobody worried about anything. Where she and Callum could just be kids and worry about getting grounded after doing something dumb. 

They have to visit Newwind sometime with Ez. When he doesn’t have kingly duties to attend at least. Rayla wouldn’t mind going on an adventure with Callum… alone… together… the elf mentally smacks herself upon the head. There would be time to think about the prince later but not while she’s riding a horse and can be distracted easily. 

She’d nearly run them off the road once in a Earthblood village and she wasn’t about to  _ repeat _ that mistake again! Her horse was hesitant with his rider after that. Rayla didn’t blame him.

“So Rayla, what’s on the agenda for us when we arrive?” Nyx questions the elf as she pulls on Soren’s horses reins after realizing that the human fell asleep and wasn’t steering the horse. “I know you have your own plans.” adds the skywing with a snicker sending Rayla almost choking on air. 

Nyx and Soren have been her best friends since that first day at the academy. Rayla told them everything about her home in Katolis and about the royals. She didn’t tell them about her relationship with Callum but she didn’t have to guess that Nyx could already see what the prince meant to her. So the skywing, when Soren wasn’t near or paying attention, teased the other elf about her crush on the human prince. 

It was chaotic but fond memories all together. Rayla wouldn’t trade anything or anyone for Nyx or Soren or the time spent with them at Peace Corps Academy. She’ll have to thank them someday. 

The moonshadow elf coughs into her fist hiding her red cheeks under her scarf (the scarf is in no way relative to Callum’s. Why would anyone think that?) and calmly addresses her friends: “I’ll take you to be introduced to King Ezran and then you’ll become citizens of Katolis. Then I’ll show you around the kingdom and where I grew up! Also-” 

Nyx held up her hand to silence the dragon guard member. “I heard enough,” she states with a complete straight face. “And I am slightly disappointed that you aren’t talking about your prince that you haven’t seen in years. I’d reunite with my crush first thing after not seeing them for  _ five years _ .” 

_ She has a point. Did you forget to tell her that you and Callum communicate through ocean and moon magic? Didn’t think bout that, didja?  _ Her inner self keeps playing her and Callum’s visits and that did not help her situation with a now crying Nyx. The older elf was laughing to the point where she started crying on her horse. The girl's laughter woke up the oldest among the two and he quickly regained his reigns from Nyx. 

“What did you do? What happened? Did you draw on my face again Nyx!?” 

“Calm down blondy you’re fine. Rayla’s just having reunion troubles.” Smirks the Skywing while Rayla gets even redder in the face. 

Soren gives them looks of confusion. 

“Is it about the step-prince of Katolis?” 

That makes the moonshadow elf’s eye twitch. Nyx notices and backhands the human in the head. 

“Dumbass, why would you say that in front of Ray!?” 

“Isn’t it true though? Isn’t the step-son of-owowowowowowow!” 

Rayla rolls her eyes as the human gets his ear pulled by Nyx and laughs off her frustrations. She’ll make sure to give Soren what's coming to him. How vengeance will taste so good.

“Quiet down, you two, we’re about to enter…” the girl stops talking as she pulls her horse to a stop as the color drains from her face. “Newwind.” She breathes with widened eyes. 

The little village that held so many memories, and had promised future memories to come, was burning. They could see people running to get water or to escape the creeping flames that were following them. The Tidebound elven mages in the city were chanting spells to help control the flames. 

Rayla suddenly felt sick as the old silo, that held Katolis’s golden grain for decades, collapses already being engulfed in flames. She knows how much grain that silo held for years. She had seen the inside of the massive building once. The grain that was harvested and was on the verge of being shipped is now… gone. 

Who would do such a thing?

“We have to help them.” Soren says and the two girls nodded in agreement. 

Together they took off towards the burning village to aid the panicking farmers. 

  
  


They weren’t peaceful at all when they were in distress.

Rayla should’ve seen that not all farmers were thankful of elves helping them. They were already shouting at her and Nyx about working with the rebels. Soren had rounded up guards to restrain the hostile farmers so that his elven friends could aid the wounded. 

“Rebels came here asking for bread. Our council member told them that this was just a farming village. The grain was made in Kalotis. The leader killed him instantly after that.” a guard explains to the Dragon Guard and skywing elf when they were taking care of the wounded. “After that, well- you probably know what happened next.” the guard hisses a curse under his breath as Rayla sees Soren carry an injured child in his arms. 

The elf couldn’t imagine hatred evolving into acts such as arson and murder. Especially against a child. Rayla would bound herself in order to find whoever would put children into this war. They don’t deserve to grow up with such hatred in the world. 

Like Ez having to grow up and be king for his country at the age of ten. 

She hopes that her children don’t have to grow up during this war like she did. 

\---[--]--- 

Callum blinks at the letter in his hands. There has been a group of rebels that had attacked a farming village near Katolis. He’d pray that the farmers and their families were alright. The prince had already been told by his brother that some of their forces were set out to help restore and look for the rebels that had done the crime. Callum prays that Rayla and her friends hadn’t been caught in the crossfire. Not that he doubted that she could handle herself, but she was his friend so of course he would worry for her safety. 

Claudia wasn’t hanging around him much today. It’s weird knowing that the girl was usually hanging on his arm at every chance she gets. The prince wasn’t complaining though. But her absence was odd. 

The prince shakes his head. He denies his feelings for Claudia. He doesn’t like her because she’s his fiance. He only likes her when she’s actually acting like a human and not a dark magic-holic person. He just wants her to be his friend and nothing else. They’ll find people they’ll love in due time and no arrange marriage would need to happen. 

Callum already found his partner but hadn’t told them yet. 

“Are you going to help the farmers or stay here while a whole village burns?” Callum looks up to see Corvus leaning against one of the statues with arms crossed. The prince looks back down at the letter in his hands. 

Rayla can handle herself. She doesn’t need anyone to save her. But she can’t save an entire village by herself. Surely his brother would understand his conflicts. Claudia would think it's an excuse to leave to see  _ Lady Rayla.  _ The title was given to Rayla by King Ezran sometime ago and the dark mage couldn’t help but spit the name at Callum when they were in private. 

The memory was still fresh in the young primal mages mind. He had walked out on her that day and hadn’t talked to her in a while after that. It was a huge red flag to King Ezran too once Callum had informed him of what Claudia said. Nothing really changed after that. Claudia, instead of saying anything about Rayla in front of the prince, she does it in her private chambers and at her mother's grave. 

The dark mage’s mother had fallen ill during the winter and passed away shortly afterwards. Claudia is still grieving till this day. Callum couldn’t help but worry for the girl. Everyone was worried for her. 

“Don’t tell Claudia where I’m headed, please.” The prince responded after five minutes went in silence. 

Corvus seems to like that response and bows at the prince. “Yes, your highness. I will not inform your fiance of your whereabouts. Your secrets are safe with me.” He nods after his statement and gives his prince a map. “I’m sure Opeli doesn’t want her prince to get lost on the way. She wouldn’t stop lecturing you then. Good luck my prince.” 

“Thanks, Corvus, you too.” 

The mage wanted nothing else but to be left alone after that to get ready for the long trip. He had hoped that the tracker would keep Claudia away from him long enough to hide the bag of supplies under his bed. She was chatting about the farming village and how the elves should haven’t come to Katolis.

“I’m going on a diplomatic mission for a few days. Please control yourself around the elven staff if you’re to be my princess.” oh how Callum wished he didn’t have to lie to her face. He felt sick at the mention of Claudia being his princess. He needed to run away and never return. 

“You too. I don’t want an elven lady getting pregnant with your child.” Claudia said it as a joke but Callum gave her a dirty look afterwards. “It’s a joke, Cal, please accept them.” 

“I’m fifteen and don’t wish to get anyone pregnant in general for a long time.” The prince shoots back at her with a glare and grabs his backpack from under his bed. “Please accept my right to not accept what you call a  _ joke. _ ” 

With that, the prince exits his room without looking for the girl's expression. 

He runs to the stables and grabs a stallion that Ezran calls,  _ Zeus _ , since it's Rayla’s favorite breed of horse. She’ll love him. By him he means the horse not the prince. 

Callum loves riding horses despite not knowing how to get down once he’s seated. But when he met Zeus as a colt the prince formed a strange bond with the horse. Zeus was patient with his rider. Unlike Rayla’s old mare, Jelly. 

_ Rayla,  _ the prince shakes his head as he rides onto the already roughen path.  _ I’ll be with you soon. I know you can fight your battles but this isn’t for you but for the farmers. Please don’t hate me.  _

Rayla would definitely hate him for putting himself in danger but she’ll understand that he is doing this for his people. Hopefully she’ll understand. 

\--[--]--

“Fires out!” a soldier cries suddenly making Soren’s ears ring. 

The dirty blond had been busy evacuating human and elven farmers and their families away from Newwind while Rayla and Nyx help with rescue operations. It hadn’t occurred to the human that evacuations come easy with panicking villagers. Yet again, Soren wasn’t prepared to be facing rebels either. 

Apparently the plan was to take out any escaping villagers before they could find help according to the rebels. Soren had to keep his food down when the rebels came with a wounded soldier who had died on the spot due to blood loss. The soldier had looked directly at Soren and the human couldn’t help them since he was scouting ahead. 

Next thing he knows. He was facing the rebels with the other scouts who had witnessed the slaughter. 

_ The soldier will receive a heroes welcome when we win today.  _ Soren crouches down with his sword raised in front.  _ Their sacrifice won’t be in vain.  _

Nobody knew who attacked first. Soren thought it was the rebels and anyone who was there agreed with him. 

The rebels were experienced fighters with some magic enhancing their weapons. It was a useful tactic but also an annoying one. The rebels were getting smarter since they have a few mages. 

_ At least Rayla’s boyfriend is a mage,  _ Soren though as he sweeps a human under his feet and disarms her. The human blocks an incoming attack from behind and rolls away to cover another guards back.  _ Who we can use like right now. So whoever is listening to me up there can you please answer? _

A butt of a sword hit the humans head and all he could see was a smiling elf with dark armor with swords raised. Soren fell but didn’t black out so he managed to block the sword with his own. It was harder than it looked with one person kneeling and the attacker standing, but Soren was trying to live so he didn’t have a choice. 

The rebels were kicking their asses which meant Soren was either going to die or get captured sooner or later. Nyx and Rayla were still at Newwind helping to clean up the debris left from the fires. They were a good few miles away from his location. It wouldn’t be a good idea to lead the rebels to the villagers either. They’d slaughter people without hesitation. 

“Fulmonis!” 

Lightning cracks across the sky as the rebels around Soren seem to hesitate after a bolt nearly hits one of them. It amuses the human, in a sick way, that a little bolt of lightning can make the rebels nervously step back with their tails between their legs. It didn’t stop them from continuing to fight though. Soren had enough time to get back on his feet and tackle the rebel that almost killed him and disarming him completely. 

“What in blazes?!” A rebel cries when the sound of rushing water came from the south-west. 

Everyone was weary at once but Soren couldn’t tell where the water was coming from. He needed to get to the villagers and warn them before… 

“accipit amnem malum!” someone shouted but Soren couldn’t hear them because the water came flowing at him. 

The blond boy dives to hang onto a tree but to his surprise the water curves around him and crashes at every single rebel soldier and carries them far away to who knows where. It was surprising. Were there Tidebound mages present in the village? 

Soren feels his armor and notices that it wasn’t even damp when the water went around him. He’d figured that some water would drip onto him, but it didn’t. The land was soaked but it wasn’t flooded. The trees that the water had flown the rebels into weren’t damaged. It was a miracle that whoever did this didn’t create a mud-slide. 

“Yo Soren, how are you holding-” Nyx’s voice came from the tree directly above him and Soren looks up to see her and Rayla standing there. They were looking at the landscape and how- muddy and wet and gross it became since- Soren couldn’t even figure out what exactly it was. He had nothing to say. “Up?” 

“I-I don’t know what to call it.” The human tries to explain what happened but the way Rayla’s ears went up in alert made him pause. 

She put her fingers to her lips and silently leaps down from the tree branch they were on. Nyx follows her but she glides down using her wings. 

\---[--]----

Callum slumps forward on Zeus’s back and sighs into the stallions mane. Helping those guards using his magic had drained all the fight left in him. He had been training for years to keep himself awake and strong enough to withstand a long fight. But some spells took more energy than others. The prince couldn’t even keep his eyes open. 

The human mage shocked himself, literally, to stay awake. His hair is a bit spikey due to the electricity. He can sleep once he finds a suitable area to camp that nobody passing by would spot him. 

Newwind was just around the corner, but Callum wasn’t about to ask for a place to stay. Not after the fires. It wouldn’t be appropriate. People would say that it’ll be fine for him to stay because he was royalty but Callum doesn’t like using his title like that. It would be foolish of him to use his title at a village that's now going to be hard at work cleaning to simply sleep, but he was going to earn it. That’s what his parents taught him; if you want something you have to earn it. His mother reminded him of that when he asks about more art supplies. 

It's a skill that he would later teach his children. 

“It’s almost nightfall and we’re not even close to Newwind yet. Let’s find shelter and rest for the night, Zeus.” Callum mumbles as he slowly gets off of his horse, barely landing on two feet on the way down. He grabs his cloak from his pack and puts it on over his jacket since it freezes at night.

He wonders if Rayla had to sleep in harsh conditions as a form of training. She isn’t really bothered by the cold is she? She wasn't bothered by the winters at Katolis. 

He misses her, Callum figures it's because of the whole  **_arranged marriage_ ** thing, but was it something about their dreams that made him feel so afraid of losing her? She was with him in his dreams but she wasn’t in reality. She was on the other side of the continent. They only see each other for an hour each night but to Callum it felt more like five minutes. He couldn’t deny the way his heart warms at the sight of his elven friend, how it also leaps for joy when she laughs. Claudia never gave him those feelings. 

Why would Rayla do? 

They’d talk about their relationship, but they’d soon find it a bit strange afterwards. Both of them find each other feeling a strange pull towards the other. Both of them knew that their affections had crossed the ‘just best friends’ line long ago. 

But Callum couldn’t find it in his heart to confess to his friend that he liked her. How could he? It would mean that he was cheating on his fiance. He knows with experience that Claudia won’t take the news well. She would order an elf-hunt and kill anyone who stands in her way. But would she kill her future husband? The future duke of Katolis? 

_ She would _ , a thought passes through his head and he lets it as he listens to the sound of an awakening forest. He knew it wouldn’t take long until he had to fend off Zeus from hungry  _ Begogees  _ (man eating geese) which come in flocks. On a normal night, he’d have no trouble, but fighting rebels with magic took a great deal of energy out of you. He’d fail and Zeus would be dinner. 

Callum felt the rush of wind hit him suddenly. It had taken him far too long to notice the giant beasts luring his horse away from his camp. The prince moves to sit up but something or rather  _ someone  _ holds him down. 

Without thinking, Callum draws the  _ Aspiro  _ spell and blows the attacker off him. He could feel the drowsiness settle in. His heart beat rises when he hears the sound of fighting in front of him. The ugly sounds that geese make when they’re honking mad (pun not intended) and the all too familiar sound of twin blades crashing together. The sound of hooves echoes in his ears as he was suddenly lifted up by the scruff of his neck and pulled onto the back of a horse. Zeus. His horse. 

“Still need your  _ elf in shining armor,  _ I see, your highness?” The sound that he has waited to hear for six years came from in front of him, but her back was turned away from him. 

“Ray-Rayla?!” 

“Aye, that’s her name mate.” Someone snickers from the sides and Callum sees a Skywing elf with blue short hair. 

Callum didn’t bother holding back his excitement. He barely manages to catch himself from falling off his own horse twice before Rayla yells at him to hold onto her. She acts like she’s annoyed at him but she really wasn’t. The prince could see right through her. 

“Shut up.” she mumbles, glad that her back was to him so that he wouldn’t see how red her face was. Though, her ears were a bit crimson on the tips. 

He wouldn’t have to use his ocean primal magic for communication alone. He could sleep in peace knowing that  _ she’s _ here with  _ him _ . She can be his personal guard against the horrors of  _ arranged marriages _ . No doubt, with Rayla around more, King Ezran would have to assign her a job and work on dismantling the arranged marriage between the oldest prince and dark mage. 

Callum liked the dark mage when she wasn’t all obsessed over hating elves. Nothing more than a friend. Nothing less than a friend. 

Rayla suddenly stops the horse nearly stabbing Callum with her horns. She stiffens when she spots Newwind from the wheat fields. 

The village, once thriving with the smell of freshly made cheese, now looks sad and violated. The atmosphere around the village feels off. Like someone had thrown a weight down upon it. Nothing can fix the village. No words can describe this tragedy. 

“I’m here. I’m with you.” Callum wraps his arms around Rayla; the girl hadn’t known that tears were streaming down her face until he said something. 

All she could do was lean back into the warm embrace of a childhood friend while Nyx and Soren silently pulled their horses down the hill that leads them to the once thriving farming village. 

  
  



	5. Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Callum,” the human guard starts, much to the annoyance of his female companions. “What did we tell you about horsing around?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to nonameforhire for beta-reading this! She's gonna be updating her story, The Boy with the Moon Rune Tattoo, pretty soon so watch out for that one! I hope you like this chapter. Feel free to leave a comment if you do. I want to hear your thoughts. ;)

The ride back to the village was long and eerily quiet, maybe too quiet for Rayla―her ears went skyward whenever she’s on guard. The girl feels her neck burning suddenly. The memories of the evening, the emotions she kept hidden from the others, had her on edge. The village that had sprung so many happy memories, for her, had been ruthlessly attacked by rebels. 

The village in question, Newwind, is a farming village that makes up the most of the grain and dairy products for the kingdom of Katolis. Newwind has housed many moments that both Rayla and Callum couldn’t bring up without negative feelings. The tower that stored most of the grain for years had collapsed after burning for hours since Rayla and her friends arrived. Fortunately, the tower had not collapsed on any civilians or any building, but the grain was wasted now. Next harvest―Rayla decided not to think about it too much―will not have a place of storage. Surely there would be another town or village to take the harvest? Other kingdoms that could help support Katolis during winter. 

The day's events broke Rayla’s heart. 

A gentle hand rests on the girl's arms, giving her a little squeeze of comfort. She fights back a sob. She hasn’t cried this much since her parents- no Rayla refuses to accept their fate. A simple gesture of comfort from her best friend isn’t powerful enough to tear down her walls. Is it? Rayla blinks back tears and continues watching the rising sun that peeks behind the mighty walls of Newwind.

_ How did the rebels get past the walls?  _ Rayla wanted somebody she could trust to answer her. 

“I know that look,” the girl nearly jumps when her companion unwraps his arms that were around her to stretch. “You’re asking how the rebels got past the walls? I’m thinking the same thing. Somebody must’ve let them in.” 

Rayla heard Soren snort from ahead of them. “They were probably disguised. Illusions galore!” 

“Either way, I’m questioning every single soldier. There may be a traitor in Newwind.” Callum spoke calmly as he finished stretching. 

Soren rolls his eyes. “That’ll be tough,  _ Prince  _ Callum, because I believe there are three hundred plus soldiers stationed in Newwind. One by one interviews will take a  _ long  _ time.” 

Rayla shoots her friend a look which makes Nyx, the Skywing elf riding on her own horse, snicker. Callum, however, doesn’t laugh. 

“Then we’ll interview them all. I’ll send a letter to General Amaya and General Janai to aid with the interviews and clean up efforts,” the boy says, smiling when Soren shakes his head, grumbling to himself as they get to the front entrance of Newwind. 

The one entrance that isn’t blocked by a collapsed tower. 

Rayla’s stomach churns when she spots a few children holding each other. A taller child, most likely the eldest, was holding a deathly pale baby and their younger siblings' hands as they looked around for their parents. Rayla could feel her prince straighten up behind her as they continue to ride to their destination: town hall. 

Zeus made a nervous noise as he swerved around panic-driven humans and elves. The horse didn’t like close spaces and it showed. He pulls against Nyx, who was keeping a vice grip on the reins. But then he started bucking.

Poor Callum had been bucked off his own horse. 

The boy landed hard on his back. Rayla swears under her breath. 

A laugh comes out of Soren’s mouth, earning him a glare from everyone―including the prince. 

“Callum,” the human guard starts, much to the annoyance of his female companions. “What did we tell you about  _ horsing around? _ ” 

A groan escapes Rayla as she swings herself off of the calming stallion. She glares at her friend as she kneels besides her prince. “Ignore him. Anything hurt?” she asks, touching her friend's shoulders as gently as she could. She could feel his tensed shoulders slowly relax at her touch. 

Callum blinks twice and looks at her with a smile that could send any girl into a craze. Rayla realizes that her beating heart and heat rising to her cheeks could mean one such thing. She couldn’t deny it anymore. Her feelings, his smile, his partly chapped lips- 

“I’m fine, Ray.” Callum’s gentle quiet voice breaks her out of her day dreaming. He sits up with a small grunt and Rayla stands to offer him a hand. He smiles weakly, taking the offered hand, and letting the elf pull him up without much effort. She gives his hand a quick squeeze before letting it fall to his side. 

Rayla clears her throat. “We can continue walking from here. The town hall isn’t that far.” She turns around and grabs the horse's ropes from Nyx before walking off. 

Soren and Nyx shared a quick glance before eyeing Callum. He stays silent after that but he keeps his eyes on the guards walking ahead. His hands twitch at his sides. Eyes were narrowed as if he was in deep thought. But Nyx had a better idea of what he was looking at. 

She gets off her horse and floats beside him. Callum didn’t notice her at all. He was still in deep thought. The skywing elf huffs in annoyance. “Her horns are on her head ya dingus.” She hisses, her voice sharp with a hidden warning;  _ Stop looking at my friends bottom!  _

The prince’s face heats up as his head shoots up. “I  _ wasn’t _ looking at her like  _ that _ !” 

“Uh huh.” Nyx nods with a hint of venom in her voice. “And you think I am a fool to not notice a pervert when I see one.” 

“That’s low,  _ Prince  _ Callum.” Soren’s remark came upon deaf ears when Callum whirls around to meet the skywing’s steely gaze with his own. 

“I am no pervert nor do I think you’re a fool! You haven’t known Rayla for a long time like  _ I do _ . You didn’t grow up with her like  _ I did _ . You haven’t had to be forced into an arranged marriage with a dark magic  _ psychopath _ when you wanted to marry your best friend like I have to do. Say what you want, call me what you want, but I will not take these bull-droppings from people I haven’t even met for a full twenty-four hours!” The human prince didn’t wait to hear their reply after that nor check to see if Rayla had heard him. He turns on his heel and storms straight towards the town hall as quickly as he could while ignoring the concerned faces of those around him. 

Callum reaches the ashy brown building first. The wooden doors creak in protest as he walks in, ignoring the surprise gasps of the guards and staff. The oak floors were polished and clean from dust and debris that multiple guards had brought. The Katolian notices the guards hesitate to bow, not that Callum minds if they don’t. He  _ is  _ their prince, but he doesn’t need the  _ princely treatment,  _ as some say. 

The marble walls were coated with black soot from the fire but Callum couldn’t help but frown at the amount of staff that were watching him with suspicious glances. But, not to his surprise, they were looking at the two elves in the room with him. He rolls his eyes. Guess Newwind’s town hall doesn’t receive elven visitors enough to make them feel welcome. Callum feels a hand grab him and he realizes that people were starting to stare at them, mainly him. He hasn’t addressed anyone yet. 

Rayla clears her throat and squeezes his shoulder in silent support. Callum nearly smiles. 

_ I'm right here,  _ she would whisper if the tension in the room wasn't present.  _ And I always will be.  _

"Where's your commander?" the prince asks, hating how his voice was scratchy.

"Dead," one of the guards snorts and the boy raises his eyebrows. 

Dark hair and dark eyes stares back at him with Katolian armor. His helmet gleams proudly at his side.

"We'll give him a proper burial afterwards. Call all your men here in an hour. Soren, Rayla, and I are going to run some questions through them." 

"Why?" scoffs the same guard, walking up to the prince and sneering at him. "Have suspicions?" 

Callum frowns and straightens himself as well. "As a matter of fact I do. What's your name and rank?" 

"Alan, and I'm the second lieutenant. You can say the next commander." The lieutenant answers smugly, raising his chin that shows off a nasty scar running down his chin. 

Callum wasn't impressed at his attitude. "I can say your next commander here is me until General Amaya and General Janai arrive. No questions lieutenant, go gather your men and bring them here." 

The soldier narrows his eyes. "I ain't listening to you, _ shorty _ . No matter what you're suspicious of, I ain't letting you command  _ my  _ men like they are your people." He retorts back and refuses to move. 

Callum shrugs it off as if it's nothing. "Then you have to answer to my brother, King Ezran. Now if you don't mind me, I'll do your work myself." The prince begins to walk towards the exit but stops once he notices that his elven friends are watching him. "Oh and my friends are your commanding officers too. Be benevolent to them, less you want to answer to my aunt and king." 

Rayla and the second lieutenant blinks in disarray. One, Rayla gets weirded out when her prince uses his princely voice. Two, she finds it somewhat attractive in a weird way. One glare at the guard was all it took to silence him before she took off after Callum. 

Soren nods at the guard to march on before catching up to Nyx who was silent during the whole incident. The skywing elf smiles at his company. 

“Lets go help the others clean up.” Soren sighs and Nyx agreed. 

“Ray can take care of herself. She needs alone time with her prince who isn’t exactly prince charming to me.” 

“Ouch. Maybe I can attempt to teach him something.” 

“Like falling in the mud?” 

“Precisely.” 

* * *

  
  


Rayla frowns watching as her childhood friend sits on the steps of an inn that was taking in the injured or elderly villagers. He was slouched forward with his hands holding his head. He looks… exhausted? Has he gotten enough sleep? 

“I’m fine, Ray,” he says gruffly, not turning to see her walk up to him and join him on the steps, instead he was watching two little kids chase a frog close to the inn’s backyard. 

They both stay silent after, choosing to let the sounds of people calling out orders and carriages carrying equipment take over. The prince fell into this habit often. Letting the sounds silence everything around him like a soothing melody. He feels almost like everything disappears when the sounds of silence take over. His habit hadn’t gone unnoticed by his brother or Claudia. The dark mage would try everything in her power to snap him out of it, but Callum wouldn’t let her.

It's because of her that he found it. 

The prince likes when his mind wanders off in tense situations. It’s a relief, he thinks, when he doesn’t have to focus on Claudia’s mind tricks or her outbursts when he even mentions elves. He made a second habit that he learned that Claudia doesn’t enjoy; he doesn’t say Rayla’s name, not even when he talks to the king when the girl was around. He hated how he couldn’t speak with his brother knowing that the dark witch was lurking in the shadows. Not to mention send a letter to Rayla on her birthday. The prince knows that Claudia would take the letter, read it, and burn it all in front of him. 

He tried to make a habit of taking off the engagement ring every morning and hid it from Claudia. He hates the ring. Hates how he was  _ still _ in this stupid arranged marraige and for what? Power? Surely, Ezran wouldn’t want power  _ if _ it meant hurting his brother mentally and emotionally. The child king was too smart for people like Opeli who had discussed with him about his future. Ez would want his older brother and himself to marry for love, not politics, but it didn’t matter now. Unless he or Claudia would die then the marriage still stands. Even if one of them were to cheat on the other. There was no end in sight for the prince. 

He wouldn’t be able to marry for love. 

A finger wipes away the tears that he never noticed before were running down his face. His forest green eyes meet lavenders and he couldn’t stop the sob from escaping his mouth. The girl beside him,  _ comforting him, holding him _ . The girl that held him when he cried the first time he broke the news about Claudia. The girl he  _ loves _ . He wouldn’t be able to marry for love. He wouldn’t even have a chance to ask the girl beside him out. He isn’t gonna be like his father and marry for love. He hated the circumstance. He hated this life. He hated the girl who rips his freedom apart every single day. 

He hates these feelings. He hates the warmth that spreads to his chest when Rayla would squeeze his hand in comfort or wipes away his tears  _ like right now _ . Hates how beautiful she looks in that armour that she worked so hard to wear. Hates how his childhood best friend would look like as his wife in the future. It hurts. His gut  _ twists _ when he moves away from this girl he loves. 

Rayla’s face falls with his and Callum  _ hates  _ how it feels like a _ stab _ in the heart every time he looks at her. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

So he gets up and runs. 

He could hear her calling for him. He thinks he may have heard a carriage screech to a halt too. The boy doesn’t see what it is in front of him. The tears were clouding his vision. He closes his eyes. 

_ You dumbass! You left her again. Like all the times you left Ezran too with Claudia!  _ Callum forces his mind to shut up. He needs to hear that song again. What was that lullaby that his mother used to sing him in order for him to calm down? Callum hates how his tears kept pouring down his face with no clear end in sight. He hates how- how  _ vulnerable _ he had become lately.

  
  


_ She left you didn’t she? She has friends now and she left you all alone.  _

“Shut up!” Callum cries out and falls to his knees. He doesn’t care if he gets run over by a carriage or stomped by a horse. He just wants this to end. 

Meanwhile, the village square was buzzing with carriages carrying equipment and people, and it annoyed Rayla that she couldn’t see past the horses for her friend. Where could he have gone? Surely he couldn’t have gone far. The elf looks back at the village square one last time before she slips in an alleyway where she can venture to the otherside without getting trampled by horses. It would take her extra time to find her human again though it wouldn’t take long since she has a track record of finding him without him noticing her at first. 

Rayla rolls her shoulders, hearing the little pop of her muscles, as she traverses through the noisy alleyway where rats wait for droplets of food. She eyes them carefully remembering the one time, eight years ago, when a rat attacked her when she was eating a plate of mozzarella with the royals. It was traumatizing to her. Callum never laughed when he saw her after but offered his cheese instead. It was a thoughtful gesture, one that the elf couldn’t receive. He left the plate of cheese later in front of her door once they returned. One of the few memories of Newwind that she held dear to her heart. 

The girl kept an eye out for criminals who would hide here for the day and would jump anyone who would venture too close to the alleyway. She kept one hand close to her swords at her back in case one would jump out. 

Her ears perk up at her prince’s wails and she sprints for the light, ignoring the protests of rats and the smell of foul odor. Her heart beats within her ribcage with unease. The way he screams, her gut twists in concern. How could she not have kept track of him? She shakes her head. Not the time to beat yourself up Rayla!

“Callum!” She calls for him, hating how her voice sounds elfin and weak. She spots the brown hair and darts for him. “Callum, I’m here!” 

The boy was on the ground. His head was a bit bloody, but from what, Rayla didn’t understand. The question was answered as a panicky woman dropped onto her knees and started spewing out apologies to the prince. Rayla only could watch as Callum would blink multiple times to focus.

The elf turns to the woman who begins to bite her nails nervously. “What happened?” Rayla asks, trying to get the woman to tell her the details.

The woman shakes her head and sets her jaw. “He ran in front of mah horse! Scared the living chunks out of me and mah horse.” 

Rayla nods in understanding and kneels down to inspect the boys head. He groans and tries to push her hands away from his head but that didn’t stop her. A minor cut and bruise has started to form above his left eye. He was breathing but it was labored. 

“What are you doing, elf? Trying to suck his blood!” The woman asks loudly and Callum winces and cries out. His friend shushes him and turns to the woman. 

“I am trying to stop the bleeding. He has symptoms of a concussion it looks like. Where’s your healer?” 

She snorts loudly. “I’m her sister and she is caring for a bunch of little kids now and can’t take any more patients unfortunately.” 

“Ray-” Callum tries to roll over but he couldn’t quite move fast enough. He ends up vomiting on the poor womens shoes. Rayla tried her best not to smirk.  _ Karma.  _

“On second thought, she may have an opening.” The woman confesses, looking a bit green in the face. The elf couldn’t tell if she was telling her that or to herself. 

Rayla picks up her prince and lays him over her shoulder after tying his scarf around his head. He moans in protest and the girl’s heart shatters into a thousand pieces. What to do to switch places with him? Take away his pain. Share in his suffering. 

“Show me where she is and I’ll repay you later.” 

“The only inn not covered in debris, elf. Save the boy and then you can help me find mah horse.” 

“Names Rayla by the way,” Rayla mutters before jogging lightly down the path to the inn. 

Her mind races for a moment. The life she could be living in Katolis. With Ezran and Callum in the castle. Her home. Instead, she was here where she thought she needed to be, and fate brought her best friend to her. Only with a less than joyful reunion. She was looking forward to showing Nyx and Soren around the castle and maybe coming up with plans to steal jelly tarts from Barius with Ezran. She wasn’t complaining about her plans being tarnished. She was glad that she was at the wrong place at the right time. She could’ve let an innocent village be massacred and she wouldn’t have known it until it was too late. Then Callum saved Soren…

_ Reckless mage,  _ Rayla mulls over his past actions, as she slows her steps looking at the first inn she sees. It wasn’t in the greatest shape but it was worth checking out.  _ They may throw me out, Cal, so please don’t think I left you.  _

As if he heard her thoughts, he mumbles something indecipherable to her. Rayla chose to ignore it, stepping in the building where thousands of rough looking men were being treated by nurses. A pile of armour radiates in the afternoon sun. Soldiers. This was a temporary medical hospital for soldiers. Rayla hates how her face burns with embarrassment. 

“Yer friend looks deathly pale there, kiddo. Let me take em off yer hands.” 

Rayla perks up at the voice. She remembers the man from the academy that managed the docks. The girl smiled for the first time that hour. “Captain Villads, what are you doing here?” 

The rusty haired man chuckles and points to the back where a bar table was used as a bed. “I’m taking a holiday and thought I’d better see me old Ruth’s family inn. Ever since the fire, the family and I have been using all the rooms for the wounded. Now let's help yer friend there shall we?” 

Rayla bites her lip as she maneuvers Callum to the  _ bed  _ and watches as Villads begins to clean the wound on his head. The prince grinds his teeth when the captain applies alcohol to the cut. His friend squeezes his hand in silent comfort. Rayla couldn’t imagine how much pain he must be feeling. 

It angers her. How Claudia broke such a sweet boy. Correction, such a  _ handsome  _ boy. When she sees the dark mage, Rayla hasn’t got a clue what she’ll do but it will involve swords. 

“Rayla, could yer get a blanket and a bucket from over by the bar? The boy is as cold as ice.” 

Throat closing on her, she nods and does as she’s told. Her sweet, kind, reckless human. How it pains her to feel so helpless for so many years, while her beloved was having his freedom taken away from him not because of his brother but by his fiance. She needs to ask Ethari if he knows of any relaxing tea that could settle the boy's mind. Callum always enjoyed tea. 

“Here you go, Cap.” Once she gave the blanket to the man, he draped it over the boy; covering everything up to his chin. If the circumstances weren’t thin, Rayla would be thinking at how cute he was with his nose poking above the blanket and his eyes pink from tears. 

“He needs some rest for right now, kiddo. Best to give him peace.” Villads says pulling up a chair for her to sit beside the boy who was lightly dozing off. 

“I’m not leaving again.” Rayla mumbles as she holds her prince’s hand and breathes on it to warm him up. “He means too much to me.” 

“Aye, he does. Call me if yer need anything. Nice to see ye again, Rayla.” 

Once the captain left, Rayla ran her hands gently through her human’s hair, careful not to disturb his injury. She sighs. Callum was having his much needed rest but at what cost? His memory? That was a punch to the gut. Why did she think of that situation? 

_ He would remember me. He has a perfect memory.  _ Then she winces at the thought.  _ Maybe  _ too  _ good of a memory.  _

“Ray-” Callum leans over the bed and vomits. He heaves a couple more times and Rayla wrinkles her nose at the smell. She ignores it in favor of rubbing her friends back while he empties his stomach (again). “Urg.” 

“Don’t work yourself, Cal.” 

“Wha- Where are we?” He asks wiping his mouth with his sleeve (Rayla shudders) as he looks at her. “My head.” he whimpers, laying back down and facing her. 

“Don’t you remember? You spooked a horse and then got trampled by it.” 

“Ugh, I wish my head could stop spinning so I could see you properly,” the prince whines and closes his eyes. Rayla couldn’t keep the blush from covering her cheeks. “The light sucks.” 

“There’s barely any light in here, Callum?” 

“Even better. I can’t see clearly.” 

“How about you rest up and then I’ll find a carriage for us to return to Katolis in. Sound good?” Rayla puts her hand on her human cheek and he leans into her touch with a small painful smile. His eyelids flutter downwards and he nods despite his aching head. 

“What about the interrogations?” 

“I will send a letter to the general’s, letting them know about our situation and your accidental injury. Don’t think too hard, Cal. Rest now.  _ Please _ .” 

“Just don’t leave me, Rayla.” He murmurs his voice hoarse, his head gently being laid on the pillow by his elven friend. The girl held back her tears so he didn’t worry. He sounded so broken. So afraid- of her leaving him. It frightens her. 

Once he is asleep, Rayla leans forward and puts her lips to his fringe and lingers there for a few seconds. She says back into her chair and interlocks her fingers with his and sighs. “Never in my life will I leave you again, magic prince.” 

She is intending to write a letter to a  _ certain  _ child king about a certain dark mage. But her prince doesn’t need to know  _ that  _ yet. All he needs now is rest. 

She just hopes that he’ll forgive her after all this is over. 

  
  
  



	6. Think of somebody else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re going to investigate the town hall.” Rayla announces, taking her hand off his mouth once she was finished. He opened his mouth to protest but the girl raised a hand to silence him. “It’s not crawling with guards like this morning. We’ll be in and out in no time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to write. A lot has happened like school, pandemic, final projects that needed more attention than others. But I am glad that I'm able to post this now. Enjoy :)

_ Why must people wake me up at two am in the morning?  _ Ezran grumbles silently as he hears a series of knocks coming from his bedroom door. Bait at his side in an instant.  _ Don’t they know a child needs eight hours of sleep!  _ He makes it to the door and watches as Crow Lord and Opeli hurriedly grab necessary items for- where is he going?

“My king, a letter came from your brother. We had our assumptions but-” 

“But what?” the king asks impatiently.  _ Couldn’t this have waited until later on? _

“Princess Claudia has dealt with dark magic and may be a threat to Katolis. We must move quickly to-” 

A dark blast nearly decapitates Crow Lord's head straight off if Opeli hadn’t dragged him and Ezran down. A chill runs down the child kings spine as footsteps make their way towards them.  _ Familiar _ footsteps. 

“Aw Ezran you're up early.” Claudia smiles sweetly, but there was a sick look to her eye that makes the king frown. Has she been planning this? Here, he thought she was his friend. 

Opeli steps protectively in front of him with a hand- drawing a rune? She resights the spell and fire shoots out at the mage. Ezran gapes as the flames consume Claudia. The boy looks away, thinking that his friend was burning alive, until he hears laughter. Laughter? 

“You really thought your sun magic could top  _ my  _ magic? You must be joking. Let me show you real magic!” His brother’s future bride smiles and raises a spider and tentacle with both arms. 

Ezran closes his eyes. He hears Bait growl behind him. He knew the glow toad had a potty mouth but didn’t think he would curse  _ in front _ of people. His father's pet used to be innocent minded, until something happened and out came to potty mouth. 

“Emit ot teem rouy devol seno.” 

“FULMONIS!” lightning clashes against the dark magic and the gust of wind that came afterwards sent the human mage flying. 

Opeli grabs Ezran and Crow Lord picks up the glowtoad and together they make a mad dash for the double doors of the castle. The child king dared a glance backwards and saw Ibis flying after them. 

“Keep going King Ezran, I’ll hold her off for as long as I can!” the skywing calls and lands a few feet away from the child king and dark mage respectfully. He blocks their view with his wings as flames rise from the ground. “Go seek out your brother!” 

Ezran doesn’t move from his spot. His eyes wide with fear. Ibis wanted to fight dark magic on his own? He would buy them time, but at what cost? Death? Ez wanted to stay and help instead of running like a coward. 

“My king, we need to get out of here!” Opeli yells as Claudia comes into view carrying innocent creatures. “There’s no time to waste!” 

“No, I won’t stand and watch someone die while I run from my battles!” 

“You’re our king. Your highness please-” an explosion behind them cuts Opeli off. Rumbling came after. 

Suddenly Corvus arrives behind the door with a smoke bomb that Amaya and Janai had shown him. He puts a hand on his king's shoulder and kneels down. The rumbles became louder and louder and Ez soon couldn’t hear anything else but ringing. He has a hard time trying to make out what the tracker was saying. 

Then Corvus picks him up over his shoulder and chucks the smoke bomb at the rising dark mage. 

Opeli, Crow Lord, Ibis, and Corvus were soon surrounded by fog and luckily the door was open since they could barely make out a location. They heard the howls of wolves and darted out of the castle. 

Ezran dared to look back and wished he hadn’t. The wolves were shadows and had no realistic properties except the sounds they make. They were fast and soon they’d catch up to them. 

“Ibis blow them away!” 

“They are smokey shadows which means- ah excellent plan King Ezran!” 

Ibis draws the rune before twisting his body into a twirl and calling out,  _ Aspiro,  _ blowing the smokey wolves back where their owner was. The sky mage quickly draws a rune and blocks the path with thick clouds that would temporarily halt any dark magic from getting through but will let anyone that has a pure of heart through safely. 

The group ran for the stables and grabbed any horses that were available and healthy. Corvus and Crow Lord hurriedly put them in a carriage and soon Ezran finds himself sitting near the front with Opeli and Corvus on either side of him. Crow Lord was driving the carriage while Ibis took to the skies to scout ahead mainly to look for danger to avoid. 

“Corvus send a letter to Ethari. They are lucky that they aren’t at the castle. Crow Lord, take us to where Callum is.” 

“Yes your majesty.” 

Ezran lays his head on the back of the wagon and closes his eyes. A million questions needed answers. Why did Claudia attack them? Is she with somebody they don’t know? Is Katolis in danger? Callum’s future bride must be up to something. Was she jealous of him? 

“Prince Callum isn’t marrying Claudia. No room for any discussion, Opeli.” the child king says firmly. “He’s my brother and deserves nothing less than a loving bride or groom that he chooses.” 

“As you wish my king.” Opeli sighs, but agrees with the boy. She never knew Claudia could be so- terrifying and evil. The cleric couldn’t help but feel guilty for making the prince go through everything. It must’ve been difficult. 

Difficult is a  _ huge  _ understatement.

* * *

Callum notices that something was off with Rayla before he even had a chance to open his eyes. The sound of soft snores from the bar table had kept his mind at ease. His heart flips when he sees her with her head on the table and some drool hanging off her lips. To any bystander it would look like she was peacefully sleeping, but Callum wasn’t fooled. She was shaking. Though, in his heart, he never intended to wake her, his head told him that he needed to wake her up.  _ Something bad is going on here _ , his head kept repeating to him softly. Like a soft chello, his head kept telling him to wake her. And so he did. 

Gently, ignoring his already pounding head, he shakes her with his hands on her shoulders. He notices that her eyes were baggy underneath and that her face had a red mark from sleeping on the table for too long. Sleep urges him to not go through with the plan, but he ignores it. The girl whimpers underneath him and he stops shaking her. Slowly, he faces her. 

_ I’m right here,  _ he wanted to tell her, but he didn’t want to say such a sappy thing surrounded by soldiers.  _ His  _ soldiers. 

He squeezes her shoulders in silent comfort. 

“Ray, somethings up. Wake up sunshine.”

The girl opens one eye and squints at him. “Never call me  _ sunshine  _ ever  _ again _ .” she snarls at him though he smiles through it. 

“There she is.” the prince whispers moving a stray hair in front of her eyes to the back of her ear. For that second he forgets where he was currently at, but he couldn’t find himself to care. Not by much anyways. The girl in front of him was giving him a wide-eyed look with a hint of pink dusting her cheeks. 

She turns to look at her hands, her blush not leaving her cheeks, and quietly clearing her throat. “So why did you wake me up in the middle of the night? Are rebels here?” she whispers quietly, keeping her voice down to not wake up the sleeping soldiers. She dares to look at his hazel eyes and in a way she sees his anxiety starting to corrupt him. 

“ _ Somethings _ wrong with Ez. I can  _ feel  _ it. Somethings not right at Katolis.” He quietly admits trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his head. He feels her hands on one of his which still lies on her shoulder. He couldn’t dwell on feelings now. He needed to figure out what is keeping him up. Surely, Corvus and Opeli were taking care of him. They’d never let anyone hurt him. The prince trusted them both when their parents disappeared; a mystery that Callum, Ethari, and Ibis were trying to figure out. 

“How do you know?” Rayla, sliding her fingers into his and checking his wrappings on his head, asks gently yet with a hint of worry in her voice. 

Callum knew that Ezran was important to his friend. They lived together at a castle their whole lives. They were childhood friends, all three of them, and were closer than most siblings were in a family. She was practically Ez’s older sister. 

_ Would it be wrong to want to date his older sister?  _ Callum finds himself wondering as he brushes his thumb over her fingers. He mentally shakes his head. He had to worry about his brother. When they get back to Katolis then he can worry about his feelings for Rayla. 

“Just a big brother instinct.” the prince finally answers gently, but not as quietly as he wanted. 

A few tired soldiers grumbled at them to shut up and Rayla wanted to hit them with the back of her blades to get them to sleep faster. Fortunately for Callum, the soldiers quieted down and the two teens sighed in relief. They probably should venture somewhere else to talk about matters of state; aka Ez. 

Rayla, after making sure Callum had a new bandage wrapped around his head, led them carefully towards the exit. She had written down a note for Villads in case he would wake up before they’d come back. Both her and the prince had to tiptoe (literally) pass the sensitive soldiers who had grumbled at them to stay quiet. Callum was still groggy from sleep and desperately tried keeping quiet but Rayla had no problem helping her prince out. He suppressed a yelp when she put him on her back, and they hurried out the door. 

She carries him on her back farther than the inn. She carries him to where the horses were and stops to let him off her back. She holds him steady when he gets lightheaded from the hurried movement. Nobody would see them at the stables. Not even Nyx or Soren. 

The prince eyes her worriedly when he doesn’t get a reply from her. Did he somehow hurt her? Was he too big for her. Opeli wanted him to get on a diet, but he never thought she met about his weight. He wasn’t that big, was he? Jelly tarts were only given to him by Ez every once in a while but he’d haven't been eating that many sweets. Mostly salads and soups and some meats on special occurrences. 

“Ray I-” the prince started talking but the elf put her hand on his mouth to shush him. He gave her a look that says,  _ explain this please. _ ****

“We’re going to investigate the town hall.” Rayla announces, taking her hand off his mouth once she was finished. He opened his mouth to protest but the girl raised a hand to silence him. “It’s not crawling with guards like this morning. We’ll be in and out in no time.” 

“Are you sure? Maybe we should ask-” 

“Do you trust me?” Rayla cuts him off suddenly. 

“What? What does that have to do with-” he tilts his head in confusion. 

“Do you trust me, your highness?” she asks again with more force. 

He stares at her for a moment. She stares back at him with her lips lined up firmly. He searches her eyes for any sign of teasing and never finds a single trace of a joke. She wasn’t usually serious around him like this. But again, he never saw her when she was in the academy unless you count the dreams. The dreams are usually when she is relaxing and sleeping, not when she was training. He finds himself liking this new Rayla a little more now. 

She took that look of awe as a no and sighs disappointedly. Callum takes her hand before she could turn her back on him and squeezes it firmly. Humor be damned. Newwind needed answers and they were going to get them. 

“W-with my life.” he feels her disappointed expression turn into one of determination and it melts his heart. He covers her hand with his other and smiles. “I trust you my  _ elf in shining armor _ .” he concludes as the horses make a noise of approval (he thinks its approval anyways). 

Rayla’s lips curl into a smile but hides her face from him as they venture towards the Town Hall. 

They are quick to avoid guards as they try to find a way inside the building without being spotted. They could get into big trouble for an attempted break in. It isn’t a break in when they’re not stealing nothing right? It shouldn’t be such a bigger issue than it is. Callum notices that his head keeps on running a different strategy every time he sees some guards walking past them. He knows Rayla is thinking every possible way to enter. He sees how her bottom lip presses into a firm line with her top. She does that every time she is concentrating. 

He loves the little things. They make her Rayla. 

Soon, the girl in front of him vanishes and Callum’s suddenly being pulled forward. The moonshadow elven powers are stronger during a full moon. He’d have to remember this. He was looking to channel the Moon arcanum next. 

They had made it to one of the pillars that kept the town hall from collapsing and hid beneath the shadows as two guards ventured close to them. Callum’s breath hitch and Rayla covers his mouth with her hands to keep him from making any noise. The guards looked strangely familiar. No guard in Newwind had wings…?

“Greetings, love bugs! Thought we’d find you sneaking around.” Nyx smirks at them both before pulling Callum close by his scarf and out of Rayla’s hold. “You didn’t do anything perverted to her, did you? I will kick you in the-” a cough from Soren interrupts her train of thought. “What?” 

Soren didn’t say much. He just points at the moonshadow elf. “Maybe let Rayla explain first before jumping to conclusions?” he raises an eyebrow at the skywing and folds his arms. “I’d like to know why she dragged the prince here in the first place.” 

Rayla raises an eyebrow at him. Since when did Soren become a smooth talker? He never talked with so much… maturity. If that's the word to describe it? Let alone Soren never really showed signs of having any respect for the prince. It was hard to digest. Has he been thinking about this? 

“Fine,” huffs Nyx, and she lets go of the human’s scarf. Callum blinks in shock and finds Rayla’s hand in the shadows. “Explain this, please?” she asks, gesturing to the hands which Rayla rolls her eyes too. 

“You’ll never shut up about this even if we tell you.” the girl mumbles low enough for her human to hear. He lets out a timid chuckle before getting a glare from the skywing elf. “First of all Nyx; stop being rude and accusing him of things. He went through enough without me there. How about you get to know someone before judging them?” Rayla huffs and pulls Callum into a head lock while being mindful of his injury and smirks at the skywing. “You never had a childhood friend much like Callum and it shows.” 

Nyx doesn’t reply to that and keeps silent. Soren rolls his eyes and clears his throat making Rayla and Callum turn their attention to him. “So how did you two meet?” 

“Well, it started when our parents became friends-” Rayla starts talking about her and the prince’s life in the castle as children growing up. Callum cuts in for half of the story but it somewhat falls under deaf ears when it comes to Nyx but Soren tries to pay attention. “I applied for the academy at ten, and he practices primal magic with Ibis.” 

Soren stops her with a raised hand. His face expressionless. “So you’re telling me that if you hadn’t applied to the academy then he may have had you for a betroth?”

Nyx couldn’t help but snort at that question. 

Rayla suppresses an eye roll even as her face turns a dark shade of red. “Well certainly I wouldn’t have been the  _ first  _ choice…” she trails off as she looks at anything other than the elf and humans. 

Callum coughs awkwardly and his elven friend releases him from her hold. He dusts himself off. Well aware of his flushed cheeks, he tries to turn the conversation around. He doesn’t face Rayla. “Let's get back on track. Soren, Nyx, why are you here?” 

“To look for you, duh. Haven’t I made myself clear yet?” Soren says. 

“We are in the middle of investigating this building, Soren. This is no time for games.” Rayla chimes in finally finding her voice once again. 

“We thought you guys were missing. We were worried about you.” Nyx mutters and the blond boy nods. 

Callum doesn’t reply choosing to look for an opening to the building instead. He knows Rayla was watching him. He’s glad. Any moment a guard could spot them and then it would be game over. The secret investigation would be out and about. It wouldn’t look good for a prince of Katolis to be marked a thief right?

“I was mostly worried about Callum more than myself. I think I can take care of myself, Nyx.” 

“I know you can- I just worry sometimes. Y-You and the prince have been gone for a whole day.” 

Callum hears the excuse roll out and sighs. “We can talk about this later. Right now we need to figure out why the rebels were able to enter the village and commit arson.” 

Rayla nods and gestures for the others to follow. They were silent for a couple minutes. The prince likes the silence. It’s peaceful. It gives him time to think without distractions. Distractions that don’t involve complicated feelings. 

The door creaks open very suddenly and everyone stands frozen in shock. Who spotted them? Rayla’s hands came up to her prince’s arm and yanked him close so that they were more in the shadows. Nyx and Soren went behind the doors' shadow. Their weapons were out. The moonshadow elf hears Nyx’s whispering to the soldier, and he nods silently. 

Soren begins to creep closer to the door. Sword raised up into a defensive position. Nyx had her silver whip out. Her wings were tucked around her as if to shield herself from impending doom. 

Rayla felt Callum’s breath on her arms as she held him steady. The sudden movement must’ve made his vision all blurry. The way his hands grasp her arms. Her stomach drops when she sees his face. In pain. He was in pain. 

“I’m fine.” He whispers, releasing her arms before stumbling on his feet. The girl catches him and he grumbles about being fine. 

“You’re not fine, Cal. You can rest outside while me, Nyx and Soren go in.” 

Callum looks up at her and for the first time in a while Rayla notices fear and grief on his face. He wasn’t usually this fearful when they were younger. How long had she been doing this? Claudia she meant. Rayla sighs running a hand through her hair. 

Supposedly, it would do Callum good to do something other than lie around all day. The boy had a concussion, yes, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t do anything. The prince wanted to help his oldest friend dearly and it only made Rayla’s heartache knowing that she couldn’t bear to see her prince hurt. No one wants to see that. It would create not only rumors but suspicions that an elven warrior such as Rayla had betrayed the royal family and peace would be scarred. It made the girl shiver even thinking of it. 

“Cal, you're right.” Came the verdict that Callum was waiting to hear from his elf. “But,” and the nerves were coming back. “We can’t have a prince injured on a stealth mission. I can’t stand you getting hurt any more. So please just stand guard and single to us if anyone’s near.” Rayla’s hands were resting on his cheeks now. Her eyes were filled with some kind of determination. It made him want to smile knowing that  _ this  _ was the Rayla he knew. 

“O-Okay, Ray.” He answers, and she leans her head against his for a moment or two. He could see her eyes closing, and he relaxes more into her. But as soon as it came it was over. 

Rayla’s hands left his cheeks, and she stepped away from him. She gives him a small smile. Her figure is gone and Callum finds himself alone yet again. 

* * *

It has been an hour since Rayla and her friends had left to go investigate the town hall leaving Callum with his thoughts. It wasn’t like him to worry about his friend. She has proven that she can take care of herself. It was the thought of seeing Claudia again that made him worry. Not only was the girl a complete snob towards Rayla, but it occurs to the prince that she despises all elves in general. 

How long has he noticed and hadn’t told anyone? Surely, Ez would’ve asked him about it. 

_ Maybe it's just jealousy- nah. Claudia seems smarter than that. _ Callum thinks as he leans his head on the cool stony wall where he was covered in shadows. He winces at the slight pain from the accident the day before.  _ What would mom say about this injury? ‘You know you shouldn’t be playing in the streets.’ oh wait, I don’t know where she and King Harrow is. _

The disappearance of the adults, human and elf alike, had confused Callum and everyone involved. His little brother had to become king at the age of ten and so did another child named Aanya who was an only child. Even Runaan had not been seen for a while and Ethari had assumed the worst after three months of no news. 

The new normal of not having parents has been tough for both Ezran and Callum. For the young king, sudden responsibilities of leading a kingdom without the guidance and support of a parent. Callum thought his responsibilities were enough; marrying Claudia and having an heir next in line for the throne until Ezran has heirs of his own when he’s ready. 

_ When he’s ready,  _ Callum thought back bitterly when Opeli told him the reason why he was engaged to a stranger. The prince couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous of his brother. Why couldn’t he be engaged to someone at his own pace? When he was  _ ready,  _ It made no sense to the older prince. Callum knew that he was helping to put less weight on his little brother's shoulders. Being a king at his age was bad enough. It almost felt like the universe was punishing both of them for something they did or didn’t do. 

Rayla had it easy, Callum finds his mouth suddenly going dry at that thought, she knows her parents are dead. She didn’t have to suffer like he and Ezran are. He closes his eyes,  _ Callum, you absolute twit, of course she is still suffering. She lost Runaan!  _

It felt harsh to think about how his friend got off easier than him. It tasted bitter. His mind screams to him that she would hate him for thinking that way. Part of him feels that it would be true. She wouldn’t stray too far from Ethari knowing that he is her only family member left. Callum’s throat tightens. She would hate him if she could hear his thoughts. Those hurtful, disgusting, grueling thoughts that wouldn’t leave his mind even for a second. 

_ How can I tell her without making her feel hurt? I just found her.  _ Callum feels heat rising from his neck.  _ I don’t want to hurt her. It feels wrong to have these thoughts running through my head.  _

“Callum!” A shriek came from inside the building and the boy had to fight against the bile to stand up. 

Sudden movement from the entrance surprises him. He brings his hand up in front of him and keeps the  _ Aspiro  _ spell on the tip of his tongue. His fingers were shaking. The sudden movement of his body made his head hurt more and the threat of discarding his dinner ever more real. 

“Callum, it's me. Shh, it's okay.” Claudia appears in front of him. Her hands on his cheeks and wipe away tears that he only now figured was his. “You're safe.” 

“Cla-Claudia?” He whimpers and tries to step back, but he backs right into a pillar. The girl in front of him holds him closer so that his head was leaning onto hers. 

“I’m not Claudia. It’s me, Cal,  _ Rayla _ .” The girl’s figure changes in front of him, and he blinks away new tears that were falling. His breathing picked up, and he felt her hands wrap around his shoulders. “Oh stars Callum. What did she do to you?” 

He didn’t answer. His knees grew weak, and he finally collapsed fully into his friends arms. Rayla was with him. She was okay. Claudia wasn’t there. She isn’t going to hurt him. 

“Rayla, we need to go.” Soren’s voice echoes behind the girl. 

Callum could feel his eyes on him and tried to stand back up but his legs weren’t responding. 

Rayla hooks her hands underneath his legs and back and picks him up effortlessly. In response, the girl felt her human curl closer to her. It broke her heart. She hurriedly follows Soren down the steps, not caring if anyone sees them or not. They were caught. Nyx had escaped before everything went to shit. It was very Nyx-like behavior. 

Callum blinks away tears as he feels Rayla trudging down the path after Soren. His heart didn’t stop racing. He felt like throwing up but decided to keep it in for as long as he could. His mind was screaming at him to escape. But his heart tells him to stay, that it was really Rayla that has him and not the dark mage. 

“Oi, up here Ray and crippling depressed prince.” Nyx’s voice drowns out his thoughts as he turns his head to glare at the skywing who ignores the frown that Rayla gives her as well. They would have to talk to her about her offensive nicknames. “Someone who knows the prince is here offering us some help. We shouldn’t keep them waiting.” 

Callum feels warmth spread in his heart. Maybe it was his aunt’s finally arriving to investigate the Town Hall. Amaya would be worried sick once she knew of his condition. Janai would probably be looking for the person who did it even though it was entirely his  _ fault.  _ His aunts were protective of him and Ezran ever since the disappearance of their parents and Amaya’s sister. Callum felt guilty of not telling them about Claudia, but they would find out eventually. 

Like  _ right  _ now. 

“Corvus!” Soren cries out suddenly just as another man did the same. 

Callum flinched at the loud noise, and he felt Rayla hug him close. She wouldn’t let anyone near him. Regardless of good intentions or not. 

“It has been a while, Soren, Rayla.” The scout states calmly with a smile. “I’m here to scout ahead for the king-” 

“Ezran is here!” Rayla shouts startling the boy from his position in her arms. “Is there any chance that we can hitch a ride with him?” she wonders sending an apologetic look down at Callum. 

“I was just going to offer you one since there’s no way that Callum will leave your side.” 

Rayla frowns at that comment. Yes it was nice that Corvus was going to have them hitch a ride, but the last part wasn’t necessary. Considering that they would be back at Katolis and Callum would go back to practicing with magic, and she would be joining the Dragon Guard at the Storm Spire in a couple months. 

_ I still haven’t told Callum that I would leave him to join the Dragon Guard. Again.  _ Rayla feels bitter thinking about her departure.  _ Just when I get back to him too.  _

“Wait,” Soren spoke up, looking pale all of the sudden. “Why is the king here instead of Katolis? Shouldn’t he be doing kingly duties instead of traveling?” 

Corvus looks at him with a grim look. “We can’t go back to Katolis anymore.” 

“What?! Why?”

“Because Claudia tried killing the king.” 

Rayla gasps and Callum looks at the tracker for an explanation. When Corvus fails to give them one, the boy lays his head back onto the girls shoulder and closes his eyes. He doesn't want anything to do with going back to Katolis. Especially when there was an attempt on his little brother's life. Especially when it was his fiancee that almost did it. 

Keyword:  _ almost _ .

Callum silently grits his teeth. He has to see his little brother. Find out what really happened. Make sure he's alright. Basically, Ezran needs his older brother more now than ever. 

The prince can tell that his elven friend was thinking the same thoughts. Her eyes narrowed down to his. Callum shakes his head and mouths ‘wait’ and she listens but not without frowning at him. She was confused but she would have to trust him on this. 

“Take me to my brother.” Callum hates how his voice cracks when telling Corvus an order. He doesn’t look at Rayla who glances at him worriedly. He hates being weak in front of her. 

“Right this way, Prince Callum.” 

* * *

Claudia didn’t sleep that night. At all. 

She usually slept peacefully after a long day of researching new Dark Magic spells and helping the baker bake Jelly Tarts for the king. Her mind would be full of imagination. It's still full of imagination but for the wrong reasons. Her head spins at what she was planning on doing to Callum, her soon to be husband, and rather he would forgive her for harming him in such a way. 

What she did today was unforgivable. To her at least Ezran wasn’t like Callum who would run away at the sound of her presence. No. He was carefree and a good listener. She wasn’t afraid to seek his advice on Callum. What she did today probably cost her friendship with the child king. 

It wasn’t fair. Claudia wasn’t good in combat. She never understood why Callum would train in magic when there wasn’t anything but  _ her _ to protect. That boy confuses her in more places than one. 

The girl’s teeth grit in frustration. She gets up from her bed and reads over letters that Callum had received from that elven girl- no  _ whore  _ that he was so  _ interested  _ in. It made her sick. That elf would pay for what she did to her fiance. Claudia would enjoy hearing her screams of torment. However, she has to find a way to draw Callum out. Alone. That’s when she’ll release him from whatever the elf did to him. 

“You sound desperate for affection.” a voice purrs in her ear making the girl nearly jump out of her skin. 

“Don’t scare me like that!” Claudia shrieks, turning around to glare at the startouch elf. “Aaravos.” 

The elf simply smirks at her and tucks a strand of raven hair behind her ear. The human girl shivers at the contact. He does this often enough that she doesn’t mind. It is still weird to side with an  _ elf  _ who declares that he is an acquaintance of her father. An elf? Really? 

“My apologies, then. I do not wish to ruin our friendship when it just started.” 

_ Since when are we friends?  _ Claudia wanted to give him a snarky reply. Sighing, she turns away from him and goes to grab the ring off her desk where her cloak his hanging from. She slips the silver band on her ring finger and a ghost of a smile appears on her face. Someway, Callum will be hers again. 

“Ah, romance at its finest.” Aaravos chimes in with a smirk.

“Shut up, sparkles.” 

“I came on request by your father,” the startouch elf mood switched, turning from implike to serious in seconds. “He wants to meet you.” 


	7. Let me remind you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran stays silent as the wagon comes to a stop. He couldn’t sleep after the events that unfolded yesterday. He felt sore all over, not because of the lack of space in the wagon, but his heart was sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to oxygenforthewicked on Tumblr for beta-reading this chapter. 
> 
> Feel free to yell at me for this new level of angst. 
> 
> Also the reason for changing the rating: Violence and torture. Not graphic torture but... yeah. That's why. :)

They must’ve arrived in Newwind.

Ezran stays silent as the wagon comes to a stop. He couldn’t sleep after the events that unfolded yesterday. He felt sore all over, not because of the lack of space in the wagon, but his heart was sore. Someone he had considered a friend had tried to  _ kill him _ . It makes him shudder at the memory.

Why did Claudia want to kill him?

Ezran felt the sensation of being watched. He looks down to find it was Bait. The young king snorts and scratches the glow toads head, he lets out a worried grumble, telling Ezran to sleep.

"The king is asleep," Corvus's voice can be heard from the back of the carriage, he sounded tired. "You should let him sleep".

Ezran rolls his eyes as he silently listens.  _ If only you knew, Corvus.  _ He looks over at Opeli, who’s sleeping opposite him. And knows that he‘ll get caught if he moves to see who it was that the tracker was talking too. But, he was a _ ten-year-old boy _ . A _ really curious _ ten-year-old boy.

The king glances at the door with the window that was closest to the tracker. He sneaks across the wooden floor, careful not to disturb Opeli who was peacefully snoring on the side, and leans forwards to look out the window. He had to stand on his tiptoes to get a clear view. Ezran was just a kid.

Bait made a nervous noise as he came to his caretakers side.

“I don’t care. He’s my baby brother,” a voice pipes up, now closer to the door. Ezran felt tears begin to run down his face.

It’s Callum. He’s still here. Does this  _ mean _ ?

The door opens faster than the boy thought was possible, knocking Ezran off balance. The door hinges were already off. Gasps that follow only confirm Ezran’s suspicions.

Gentle, yet firm, hands found his arms to help him up. The child king looks at his savior and a smile forms on his face. It was Rayla.

“You’re clumsier than your brother, King Ezran,” Rayla teases him as Callum leans on the back of the wagon. He doesn’t seem amused at that statement.

“Rayla!” Ezran wraps his little arms around the girl’s neck and grins at her when she returns the hug. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Ez.”

“Can we go sit down?” whines Callum as he leans his head on the wagon's wall. He looks deathly pale. “I see four of you guys.”

Rayla unwraps her arms from around Ezran to support the prince who looks like he might pass out. Ezran looks at the elf for an explanation. She nods at him as if to say  _ I’ll explain everything  _ and throws an arm around Callum for support. He weakly wraps an arm around her waist and lays his head on her shoulder.

The inn where they stayed, after waking up a grumpy Opeli, was the exact same inn that housed Captain Villads and the soldiers. The sea captain was more than happy to help the royals and look after Callum, who was given his own room with a comfortable bed to recover in.

Rayla finds herself facing the young king and an embarrassed-looking Opeli in a quiet room close to the older prince. The woman couldn’t look her in the eyes. Was the elf that intimidating? But she keeps her eyes on Ezran.

The little boy she knew from childhood was gone. He was replaced by a king.

“What happened to my brother?” The king asks looking at Rayla..

Ezran deserves the whole truth, so Rayla tells him everything. She explains Callum’s injury and how he received it. She tells him about Claudia. The king and cleric were shocked to hear what really came between the dark mage and the prince, and how Callum really feels about the whole marriage thing. Ezran felt sick.

Opeli felt guilty for having been the one that thought Claudia was good for the prince. She only wanted what's best for the kingdom. The cleric hadn’t thought of the prince’s feelings at all.

She stood, shocked for a second when Ezran suddenly hugs her, before wrapping her arms around him. She missed him. He was only six or so when she left to go to the academy. It was unfair. She had missed him growing up. It was like seeing a younger sibling again in months-  _ years _ \- she corrected herself.

“You really took her place,” The child king murmurs into her stomach.

She really  _ did  _ take Claudia’s place.

“I’m sorry I left. None of this would’ve happened,” Rayla confesses, rubbing her arm when Ezran lets go.

He looks at her with a small smile. “You don’t have to apologize for something you couldn’t prevent. Besides,” he steps forwards and whispers low enough so that Opeli doesn’t hear, “you became a badass warrior.” He smirks when she laughs loudly, tears running down her face as she nearly falls off the chair.

“Who taught you that word?” She quiets down when she hears a loud knock on the door. Then she remembers Callum and she calms down.

“Bait did.” Ezran grins proudly, puffing his chest out happily.

That earns him a snort from the elf.

The events of the day made him exhausted. Ezran felt like he was on the verge of passing out. Fortunately, Opeli hadn’t caught on.  _ Unfortunately, _ his oldest friend had when she saw his eyes fly open. Her gentle smile was validation enough. He was caught.

Rayla stands and gestures for him to follow her to the bed. The king rolls his eyes. He doesn’t need anybody to tuck him in. He’s ten! But he lets the girl tuck him in and tell him that she’s going to make sure Callum is alright.

_ Sure.  _ The child king smirks silently when his childhood friend walks to the door that meets with Callum’s.

“Go to sleep, your highness. We don’t need a cranky king in the morning.” Opeli gently commands as she walks to the still litten candles between his and her bed and blows his side out.

He lets sleep take him that night.

\---[--]---

It was dark in the room where Callum was sleeping. The door to the room where his brother was sleeping suddenly opens slowly. He couldn’t tell who it was exactly. He eyes the shadow on the floor and readies a spell. She wasn’t getting in his head again.

There’s no place in hell that wouldn’t take her. He had his own demons to defeat and a realistic one at that.

He ignores his pounding head as he launches out of bed. The rune for the spell,  _ Silens Nubil,  _ waits for him to unleash its power. His fingers shake while he silently waits for the intruder to show themselves.

_ You aren’t coming to save me, Claudia.  _ He glares at the shadow that is slowly approaching his room.  _ I won’t spare you for almost killing my brother. _

__

“Callum,” he can’t face her again. He just can’t. Her voice starts to take a hold of him. The anger is tearing open his mind and- “its me Ray-”

“Get out of my head!” the prince screams and his eyes begin to glow a bright blue. “ _ Silens Nubil! _ ”

The smell of rain is evident to Callum. The surprise yelp from the intruder told the prince that his spell had worked. He should feel proud of slowing her down. The prince couldn’t help feeling nauseous suddenly. A slight shiver shoots up his spine. Was he starting to feel regret for Claudia?

“Callum,” the intruder’s voice is strange. It feels familiar. His heart races as he notices drenched hair and violet eyes. “What was that for?!”

Her loud voice makes him  _ visibly  _ flinch. He holds a shaky breath and releases the spell. The fingers that drew the rune feel numb. Callum feels numb.

Rayla is drenched from head to toe with rain. Her hair was already messy but now it is totally  _ soaked _ . Her eyes display slight anger but her face shows worry.

“Rayla-” he mumbles quietly as he walks backwards and sits on the bed. He throws his head into his hands. His breathing becomes labored almost too quick for his liking.

The bed dips beside him. He can barely see her through his quickly blurring vision. He feels her arms around him. She literally couldn’t care less about him dumping rain on her. Callum curls closer to her warmth, already hating himself for not getting help mentally. Now with Opeli here, maybe he could.

It was worth a shot.

"I'm going to change and be back here to help if you would like?" Rayla mumbles into his hair as she kisses it while he closes his eyes.

"Just come back." The prince straightens himself as he crawls into bed. He hated how much he was leaning on Rayla for everything. She had been through the death of her parents, and now it feels like she is babysitting him. Surely Claudia didn't ruin him completely?

Callum feelsthe dip cease as Rayla leaves to change out of her damp clothes. Guilt overwhelms him and he curls into the ball while clutching the pillow closest to him. How can she see him like this? He lost his confidence. He lost everything. To  _ her _ . Claudia.

His life was miserable. Nothing can change it. Justice came to him and put himself to shame.

Claudia was smart enough to hide her intentions and behavior from the king and the others. But when they were alone, the dark mage had hurt him mentally. Telling him that elves were horrible creatures, but Callum knew he wouldn’t be able to act anymore. He can’t. Once Claudia had told him how much Rayla was putting stuff in his head, he snapped.

The prince closes his eyes as tears threaten to fall once again. The face that Ezran made when he walked in on them. It was shocking. Considering what the young mage was about to do to the girl in the room. The girl acted scared, but after Ez had left them both alone after talking to Callum, she had yelled at the prince to kill her. The girl had broken him mentally. Spewing lies and gaslighting him for years had broken him.

He’s a failure for thinking that he could change a town. How he could save a farming village from destruction. The affliction that Claudia had caused has been stable before all this. Ezran doesn’t know it. Rayla knows little info to really help him. Callum shivers at the moment that Claudia kissed his head.

He feels like throwing up. He leans over the bed where a bucket was present and does so.

Warm hands rub his back as he continues to spew his dinner. He hates how vulnerable he is at the moment. He wouldn’t let Ezran see his big, strong brother weak and powerless. It wouldn’t feel good to see the king all gloomy. So he’ll try and act like nothing has changed.

He doesn’t have to worry anyone anymore. He’s been hiding his mental state from Rayla for six years and he doesn’t feel guilty anymore. It is possible that she knows that something is wrong, but even if she did, she didn't know the true extent of it.

“Here.” Gentle hands brought him back to the soft pillow. His eyes flutter close as a cup is placed near his lips. “It's water. The taste will disappear once you spit it out.”

Eagerly, Callum drinks the water and spit the remaining taste of vomit out of his mouth. He lays back on the bed after placing the cup on the table next to the bed.

Rayla sits on the edge of the bed with a worried frown. His heart races when she spots him staring at her and her face goes beet red and covers her face with a hand. She is in a light grey tee and black shorts. Callum had been given a light red shirt and black linen pants for bed. He felt comfortable.

“Thanks,” he tries to smile at her, “for taking care of me.” He feels his throat dry up when she turns to look at him. “I mean it.”

“I know.” She runs a hand through his hair. It was comforting. Her soft hands were gentle and warm. They were calloused from years of training with her twin swords. “I should be getting to bed. We have a long day of travel in the morning.” She sighs and gets up from the bed, her fingers leaving his hair.

“Stay,” Callum holds his friend’s hand and gently pulls her to him. He feels his face break into flames as she falls into the space next to him.

\--[-]-- 

Rayla’s heart was in her throat.

Her best friend wanted her to stay with him. She couldn’t, in her heart and mind, deny him. He had gone through hell and back. He was leaning on her to be his pillar of support. She would help him with anything and everything. Even though they haven’t done “Big Feelings Time” in a while she can start with baby steps.

“I won’t leave you.” She musters up the courage to whisper to him when he wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer to him and laying his head on top of hers. She plants a small kiss on his chest, directly where his heart would be if it wasn’t covered up by clothes, and hums when he combs his hands through her hair.

Together they let sleep take over and, for the first time in Callum’s life, no nightmares came for him that night.

\---[---]---

“Okay, your highness, time to talk to me.”

Callum tilts his head up at her in confusion, remembers his little emotional breakdown that occurred last night, and exhales through his nose rather rudely.

They were in the back of the carriage. Ezran had wanted to ride in the front with Corvus and Opeli, leaving the two alone for a few hours. Soren and Nyx had horses and were riding slightly ahead to scope out any danger that they may encounter. It was just the two of them.

The prince sits up from his spot on the other side of the wagon. The chairs were covered with straw but soft enough to sit on. His legs were almost touching Rayla’s as she sits directly opposite of him. She wears her Dragon Guard uniform with passion. Callum wonders if she would look even better with a Crown Guard uniform on. He turns his head to the slide while his cheeks turn red.

_ Don’t be stupid,  _ His inner mind snaps at him.  _ Of course she would look good in anything. Even without clo-  _ He ends his thoughts by clearing his throat, cheeks even hotter than before.

“Ray, you know you don’t have to be all formal with me,” he smiles at her, though to his disappointment his smile wouldn’t reach his eyes.

He hears her snort and takes out her whetstone to sharpen her blades. “They drilled formalities into our heads at the academy,  _ Callum _ . Old habits die hard.”

“You can keep all formalities for other royals but not to me or Ezran. You lived with us throughout your entire life, Rayla. Don’t change because you were taught to.”

_ Shank!  _ “I know, Callum,” shesays, putting down her blades and drawing her knees close to her chest. “I think you should follow your own advice too.”

“Wait, what?”

“Don’t change because you have to,” Rayla answers him softly and she watches him struggle to look away from her. Knowing that she was right, she sits up and leans towards him lightly patting his feet. “You know that what Claudia did was wrong. She did unimaginable things to you and Ezran-”

Callum looks away from her and pulls his feet away from her. A scowl makes its way across his face. Suddenly, the chair feels uncomfortable. “You don’t know the worst parts that I went through with her,” he starts, and his voice shakes with fear. His fists clench tightly together until his nails draw blood. “Don’t assume that you know anything because you don’t!”

Rayla watches him turn his back on her and she runs her fingers through her hair in frustration. She can’t let her emotions get the best of her. She won’t. So she inhales and exhales.  _ Time to hit him with the hard truth. _ She hates how she words it.

“I know about the disappearances of your parents, Callum. I know about Runaan. Claudia didn’t understand your pain. She didn’t care about anyone’s feelings but her own.” She speaks softly looking at him and she could see him tremble. Rayla stops herself from reaching out to him. To let him know that she is here,  _ for him _ , not against him.

“I  _ hate  _ her so much.” Callum’s voice is filled with venom that makes the elf hold back on her comments. His face is mixed with sadness and frustration. She stays silent for him. The prince continues.; “She tried to convince me about breaking the peace treaty with the elves. She nearly manipulated me into doing dark magic after I connected to the Ocean arcanum.” Hhe inhales sharply, closing his eyes tightly. “I tried to tell Opeli. She wouldn’t listen to me. Claudia would brush everything off when asked. I tried to stand up to her, Claudia, but she would cast a spell on me every damn time so that I wouldn’t remember anything. It was like I was her pet that she can do anything too and get away from it.”

Callum reopens his eyes. HeThe boy looks at her finally. He was spewing everything out to her. The girl that he loves was in shock. Her eyes wide and lower lip trembling. 

“Callum I-”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,.” hHe whispers hoarsely, turning around again and pulling his legs close to him. He closes his eyes as tears escape his eyes. “ _ Please _ , leave.” He feels ashamed for pushing her away.  _ Again _ . He lowers his head to hide his face from her.

Rayla’s fist clenches. How could he say all of that and not want her here? “I will not when the ride is in motion, my  _ prince _ .” Sshe doesn’t mean to make it sound like a growl but Callum flinches at the sound. She regrets it almost irremediably.

Panic flashes across the prince’s face.

“Then I will!” hHe yells, standing up and going towards the door. He rips it open. The newly restored door fliesying off its hinges like a tornado ripping off a tree from a forest. He closes his eyes, feeling the wind in his face with a gentle caress, and without hesitation, he; jumps.

Rayla, fearing for his head injury and safety, runs after him and stops when she notices that he had  castcasts the  _ Operimentum pulvis  _ spell. The moonshadow elf feelselt numb. She had caused Callum to run away. Again. 

Nyx was having a hard time controlling her horse.

“Oi, the prince is gone.”

“No shit, Nyx!” Soren yells before Rayla could, frustrations boiling over.

“I HAVE DUST IN MY EYES!” Corvus yelps as the carriage stops abundantly.

Rayla ignores the chaos around her. She jumps out of the wagon and lands with a roll. Her eyes locked on the center of the dust storm. The air catches in her throat when her ears pick up little feet running past her.

“Callum!” Ezran screams as he runs into the storm.

Rayla finds herself running after the young king. Her heart beating loud in her ear. She had to use her hood to shield her eyes from the debris. 

Her prince was in  _ pain _ . He needed help. Badly. Otherwise he would accidentally hurt someone. Callum wouldn’t forgive himself if someone he loves and cares about gets hurt because of him. Including his  _ brother _ .

So when she reaches Ezran, the little kid was trying to keep himself from falling, she pulls him behind her. He wraps an arm around her waist and follows her through the storm.

“Callum!” Rayla cries out, keeping her mouth covered with her arm. She keeps her eyes focused on the center of the storm. “CALLUM!”

Her cry is desperate. Her knees buckle as she is hit with a small branch. She falls to one knee. Rayla sees a shadow in front of her and her heart makes her crawl over to it. She has to get to him. 

She’s his  _ elf in shining armor  _ for a  _ reason _ . To protect him.

“Rayla, what's happening to my brother?” Ezran questions her with wide fearful eyes.

“He’s sick, mentally. I didn’t want you to worry.” She gasps as she sees the prince’s boots. He was close, yet so far. “We had an argument. He ran off. I’m sorry,” she says it too quickly for her taste.

“Don’t apologize, Rayla.”

“How can I not apologize when I’m the reason he’s hurting?!”

Ezran is silent for a moment. The dust settles for a moment and he thinks that his brother is tiring out, but it picks up again. Stronger this time.

“I don’t think he blames you for his pain, Rayla,” the king calmly states as he struggles to look up at her through the storm. “I didn’t think Claudia was hurting him. She seemed so sweet and caring when I was around, but I wish Callum would’ve come to me.” he adds, quietly wiping his eyes when a tear trickles down his cheek.

Rayla istorn. She looks ahead at Callum’s shadow as he appears to be hunched over himself, and then at Ezran. The little king was hurting just as much. Guilt was a damn emotion that she came to hate early on in her life. Now she was facing the guilt head on. She clenches her fist that wasn’t around the ten year old’s shoulders and feels her body begin to tremble.

How could she leave them? Her departure had hurt Ezran and Callum. Her  _ boys _ . She could’ve left them when she was older. Not when he was frickin ten years old!

But would it change the future?

“I wish I stayed,” Rayla confesses, silent tears fall hitting Ezran’s hair and damping it. The little king doesn’tseem to mind. “Callum wouldn’t have gotten hurt and my parents-” she inhales sharply, her throat closing up. “ _ they  _ would still be  _ alive _ .”

Ezran chuckles dryly. “Callum wouldn’t have connected to the ocean primal though. He wouldn’t have any way to contact you if we were in trouble.”

Rayla raises an eyebrow,  _ he’s right.  _ She knows that without a connection with the ocean primal, the prince would have never found a way to communicate in secret. Letters that had been addressed to her were written in draconic. Probably to keep Claudia from sneaking a glance at them? Rayla would kill that witch for messing with Callum’s privacy.

Still, the elf was proud that Ethari had taught Callum how to write and read in ancient draconic. She wouldn’t have been able to know that something was going on.

_ Claudia can’t read ancient draconic. She’ll try to cast a seeking spell but Ethari enchanting a powerful illusion to cover everything up. I hate how much she is invading my privacy. _

__

The last letter of his was written maybe three years ago? Rayla couldn’t keep track of the time but those sentences still stuck with her even when he had connected with the ocean primal. The words were troubling. How did Callum manage to hide his feelings away from her and Ez?

“I feel like I could’ve prevented everything.” She lets a tear fall down her face.

Ezran looks away from her and at the shadow of his brother. “Not everything.”

He’s right. Even if she tried, the disappearance of the royals would still happen. Newwind would still turn to ash. Rebels would still attack them. None of this could’ve been prevented. Callum and Claudia’s meeting would’ve but for how long?

Surely, the dark mage would still be in Del Bar awaiting the letter to come to Katolis. Or not, if it was up to Callum to choose his future wife.

Something clicks inside Rayla’s head. Her heart hammers in her chest.  _ Would Callum choose me?  _ She hates herself. He wouldn’t choose his childhood best friend over a chance for alliances with kingdoms. It wouldn’t look good for Katolis. People already feel betrayed about elves now with rogue elves and humans fighting as rebels.

They would hate a hybrid between an elf and human even more now that there are rumors that the rebels were training hybrids as well. It was sick. The whole idea of rebels attacking towns of innocent people just to take female elves and humans to-

Rayla wasn’t going to continue with that thought. She already feels nauseous at being Callum’s reason for suffering. She doesn’t really feel like puking in front of Ezran too.

The little king is silently staring ahead of them. His face is hard to read. No doubt he was trying to figure out how to either respond to her or how to approach his brother.

Rayla feels the wind pick up again and she covers Ezran with her body as best she could. Her hood flips away from her and dust rakes her face painfully.

“Callum!” she screams and then coughs up dust that enters her mouth. She catches Ezran’s eye, but she doesn’t back down.

She sees his leg, her heart thundering against her ribcage, and then his arms. They are covered in scrapes and bruises. She hears the young king gasp at his brother. Callum’s eyes are closed but his lips were moving. Possibly to keep the spell going.

Rayla takes one sword out of its holster, stabs it into the ground, and watches as Ezran lets go of her and grasps the sword immediately. It would hold his weight. He would be safer.

Callum notices her before she does. He opens his eyes and turns to face her. His lips stop inciting the spell for a second. His mouth parts open an inch before closing up immediately.

“Rayla,” he mutters her name lowly. His eyes downcast over to his brother. “Ezran…”

“We’re here, bud.” Ezran smiles gently while trying to look at his brother through the dust storm. He reaches out to lay his small hands on the prince's foot. “We’re not going anywhere.”

Callum shakes his head as he pulls away from his brother and childhood friend. He notices their faces falling. He notices Rayla looking at him with grief and guilt written even in her eyes.

The girl notices that he is going to stand. He stares at her and Ezran before drawing the Clean _ de pulvis _ rune with shaking hands.

“I heard you two talking,” Callum mumbles, whispering the trigger words of,  _ Clean de pulvis.  _ He rubs his left arm while staring at the ground, guilt plane as day on his face. “About me.”

Rayla wonders if it was her heart speaking or her brain but she didn’t care. “We care about you so much, Callum.  _ Please _ , don’t push us away. Not again.” She doesn’t mind how her voice got gentler and gentler as she picks herself back up slower than usual. Her knee still hurts from that branch but she’ll walk it off.

Callum sees her limp. How her face flashes a little at each step she takes, but she would cover it up with her gentle smiles. Always trying to cover things up so he wouldn’t be worried. He frowns. They were worried about him. The love of his life got hurt because of him.

Again.

“You’re hurt,” the prince notes, feeling his voice tighten up when she laughs.

“I’m fine.”

“No,” he moves slowly towards her, his voice strong but gentle yet quiet. His hand reaches out for her’s, and she lets him take it. Callum struggles to keep himself from sobbing. Rayla’s thumb draws circles on the back of his hand. “You’re not fine,” he adds, his voice a little distracted as he stares into her violet eyes.

Rayla was in a trance. Her fingers held Callum’s five tightly yet gently. She was staring into his emerald eyes longer than a friend should do. She dares herself to lean closer, feeling warmth in her stomach as her prince follows suit.

_ Right, cause you’re really acting the ‘just friends’ part poorly.  _ A part of her mind scowls at her but she completely shuts it down.

Ezran looks at them both after staring at them staring at each other and coughs. Callum breaks off eye contact first while letting go of Rayla’s hand. He rubs his neck while trying to conceal the blush making its way to his cheeks. The girl next to him was shielding her face with her hand while sputtering curses.

“Aunt Amaya and Aunt Janai are going to arrive soon. We should get cleaned up and ready.” Ezran breaks the awkward silence and moves to take Callum’s hand. “Lets go, big brother.”

Callum inhales slowly still feeling fire on his cheeks and lets his brother drag him away. The emotions that he felt a moment before fade away like the storm that he created earlier.

Rayla smiles at the brothers, feeling that there’s positive change already starting to be planted. She can already hear Opeli asking if the brothers were alright. Corvus was yelping every time Soren splashes water on his face to get the dust out.

She uses her sword as a crutch and limps slowly to the wagon. The door was shattered beyond repair. They would have to abandon the wagon, she thinks as she listens to the chaos around her.

They could build a better world. Callum has her and everyone to help him. She’ll keep reminding him that. She’ll protect him against his greatest fears and comfort him when she can.

\---[--]---

Claudia eyes the farming village from a tree branch in the East. Her eyes cover with hate when a black crow lands on her waiting finger with a tiny scroll. She scowls at the message written on it.

_ They’re here. _

“Callum, you’ll be my king and I’ll be your queen in the new world. Just wait a little longer,” she whispers, gently brushing the feathers of the crow before letting it fly off. 

In the lonely inn, the prince wakes up in a cold sweat and feeling his anxiety sore before a hand lays on his back in a soothing motion. He calms and goes back to sleep but this time he was in the arms of his elven friend. He relaxes into her easily. 


	8. inutilem hominem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not sure. She did do some dark magic on me when-” his face twists into panic. “I-” he swallows and looks away. 

Amaya wasn’t sure how to respectfully approach her youngest nephew since this would be her first time seeing him as a king and not as a child. She doesn’t know how to feel about it. She refuses to accept that both Harrow and her sister disappeared without a trace. They had to have something, a struggle, tracks,  _ something  _ she can use to find them. 

  


Janai watches her carefully the minute that they started riding again after a long night of restless dreams. She notices the slight tension in the air when they fly closer to Newwind. Their inferno tooth tiger, Tiggy, feels it too. The tiger gets gentle pats from Amaya when they descend to the farming village and finally land in a field nearby. 

  


A soldier walks up to greet  them, and Amaya  has to hold herself together to keep herself from running off in search of her nephews. The  katolian general manages to stay calm when the soldier speaks of news that Prince Callum and King  Ezran are resting at an inn. Amaya glances at her  sunfire wife and then at the soldier who stood nervously eyeing the tiger. 

  


‘Go and get Tiggy to somewhere safe,’ the katolian general signs at Janai who watches her with interest. ‘Meet me at the inn and don’t give out your name to anyone.’ 

  


Tiggy sniffs the soldier and growls a little. Janai raises her brows at the soldier with mild amusement. She turns to her wife and signs ‘Where will you be?’ 

  


Something dark crosses Amaya’s face far too quickly for the knight of Lux Aurea to see and question. ‘Meeting with an old friend.’ the mute general signs and heads to the Town Hall without waiting for a response from her wife. 

  


\---[---]---

  
  
  


If Amaya is correct, and she usually is, her old friend would be arriving shortly. Then they will be able to find her nephews and start the interrogation. Prince Callum would explain more in detail about the arson once she completes her meetup. Everything will be explained soon. 

  


Amaya arrives at the Town Hall just in time for it to open. Soldiers and villagers nod in respect as they pass her by. The general notices that the soldiers weren’t making eye contact with her. They didn’t seem to register at all that she is their leader. Their  _ general _ . 

  


Someone cleared their throat quietly and tapped their feet on the ground. The katolian general turns around and gives the newcomer a smile. 

  


‘It’s been a long time, Gren.’ Amaya smiles at her former translator and casts a glance sideways. ‘We should head somewhere more, private. Talk while we walk?’ 

  


The red headed man nods and walks next to her. He still wore his armor. Like the olden days as her translator. It almost felt like he never left to begin with. He felt different. No feelings left unanswered. No regrets. Gren feels different but in a positive way. 

It must be because of his full beard that he  has. It made him look older and wiser. Something his girlfriend often teases him for. 

  


“It has, General Amaya,” Gren smiles kindly at her and watches her hands sign. She smirks and raises an eyebrow. The red headed commander laughs. “No, I haven’t gained weight. I still go to the gym every other day.” 

  


‘That wasn’t my question.’ 

  


“I haven’t asked her yet.” 

  


Amaya frowns at him. Then she playfully punches him in the shoulder and that makes him laugh. Gren wasn’t a shy guy when it came to asking questions. But this was a surprise to the general. Maybe he needs to be pressured? That usually helps with Ezran when he was too shy to ask for study help from Opeli. But Gren wasn’t her nephew. 

  


‘Maybe I could help.’ Amaya offers, hiding a grin when the retired commander’s face flushes. 

  


“N-no, I got a time when I’ll do it. It’s during-” 

  


‘Ezan’s birthday bash?’ 

  


“Wha- no,” 

  


‘The festival of peace?’ 

  


“Nope.” 

  


‘Monday?’ 

  


Gren smiles nervously and Amaya smacks his head with the back of her hand. However, she couldn’t help but tease him a bit. 

  


‘Don’t you know it's bad luck to propose on Monday? I heard that couples that do that get drenched with unfortunate circumstances.’ the general elbows the man when she sees his face fallen. ‘ Hey, cheer up, Commander Strawberry, I’m just teasing.’ 

  


“I-I just want this to work out.”  Gren confesses as they walk to a bench and sits. He smiles sadly. “You remember, Emily? Smart, intelligent,  bad butt around. A rebel killed her.”

  


Amaya nods, remembering the young lady that always filled the room with confidence and hope during battles. No wonder  Gren had a crush on her. Emily had one on him as well but before she could confess to  him, she was sent off to a mission and never came back. It was heartbreaking to see  Gren , younger  than , hold back tears when he was at her funeral. The general remembers letting him break down with only her in the church. He couldn’t watch them bury her. He had no strength left in him. 

  


‘I remember. I apologize,  Gren , for teasing you about bad luck.’ Amaya apologizes, trying to keep herself from crying. It was  _ her  _ who sent the squadron to the  slaughterhouse . 

  


Gren laughs dryly as he wipes away tears. “Apology accepted, general. But I know Emily wouldn’t want us to mourn her loss.” 

  


It was true. The girl was tough as nails and sweet as a bee. No wonder, Amaya thinks, love was found mostly on the battlefield. She wouldn’t have met Janai otherwise. 

  


‘Just be yourself, Gren. I’m sure she’ll say yes.’ 

  


The redhead smiles at her and hugs her briefly. “That means a lot to me, General Amaya. Thank you.” 

  


‘No need for formalities my friend. I’m just Amaya to you and an aunt to my nephews.’ 

  


\----[---]---

  


Janai was  _ not  _ having any better luck on her mission. 

  


Tiggy wouldn’t stay in the stables. His cries when the sunfire elf leaves were frightening the other horses and it only made the soldiers there even more nervous. Janai understood their fears. Lux Aurea’s riders would feel the same if a horse from the human kingdoms would stay the night in a stable filled with inferno tooth tigers.  _ Especially  _ when it was dinner time. 

  


After feeling guilty about leaving her very neglected tiger alone at the stable, Janai decides to let him tag along. She cringes at the faces of the soldiers who walk past them or simply stops and stares at them. They were nervous but they shouldn’t be nervous about Tiggy’s presence. Unless the rebels have tigers in their mists that help them escape which doesn’t make any sense. Either the rebels are Sunfire elves or humans abusing the poor tigers. 

  


Either way, it makes  Tiggy nervous and afraid to be left alone with strangers, which Janai wished she had trained him to wait with the other tigers when she or Amaya  must travel without him.  Tiggy was fine with staying with the others at Lux Aurea, but something in  Newwind makes him  jumpier . Janai could ask her nephew,  Ezran , if he could ask  Tiggy about it. The boy, no,  _ king  _ loves  Tiggy and the tiger does as well.  Surely, they can find a way to calm the winged beast down. 

  


Janai catches a soldier's eye. The soldier was a female and, by the looks of it, a high ranked soldier. Janai kept walking while keeping her eyes focused on the soldier. Tiggy let out a deep throaty growl. A warning. If the sunfire elf could’ve predicted what would happen next, then she could’ve stopped it. 

  


An arrow fired through the air, hitting the inferno tooth tiger in the front shoulder, and then another came but this time Janai deflected it with her sunforge sword. The deadly wooden spear falls to the ground like ash in front of them. Tiggy roars as his wings spread out above him and his rider. The tiger was in pain, that much Janai could tell, but he was willing to defend her. 

  


_ He’s getting lots of belly rubs after we heal him, _ Janai thinks raising her sword in a defence position. 

  


\---[--]---

  


Callum winces at the noise coming from outside. His back was propped against a pillow in his room. He could worry about that later. He hasn’t eaten in  twenty-four hours thanks to the concussion making him vomit every couple of hours. 

  


Rayla and Ezran stay close to him while he slowly eats. They already ate and wanted to keep him company during the examination of his concussion. The prince was trying to keep himself calm by thinking of sketches that he could do while they were traveling once again. 

  


His mind often wanders to the moonshadow elf at his feet and he mentally shakes himself free. Callum couldn’t afford losing focus on his teachings by feelings anymore. Rayla is just a friend. Unless something comes up that changes that, Callum wouldn’t say anything, he hopes that Rayla doesn’t either. Their friendship is important to the prince. He doesn’t want to lose her. 

  


_ Doesn’t want to lose her friendship,  _ he corrects himself looking up from his plate to the girl chatting idly with his brother.  _ Gosh, she’s so pretty.  _

  


Callum shoves a whole piece of bacon into his mouth. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on the flavor.  _ What would her lips taste like?  _ He opens them back up and swallows the bacon. He mentally shakes his head again and places the plate on the table next to his bed. His head was already hurting this morning, but now that he ate something Villiads will give him something to stop the pain. Hopefully a tea of some kind. 

  


“Hey,” Ezran starts, noticing his brother putting his plate off to the side. “How are you feeling?” 

  


“I feel like a million  Baits are sitting on my head.” Callum hisses, gritting his teeth as he lays his head down on the pillow. He feels a hand on his shoulder. 

  


“I’ll talk to  Villads about that.  Ez , could you watch him for a second?”  Rayla turns her head to look at the  ten-year-old . He nods and the girl sighs in relief. “Stay here. I’ll be back.” she says, hesitating before leaning over and kissing  Callum’s head. 

  


Callum feels his face heat up once she pulls away from him. He immediately mourns the loss of her touch. He could’ve sworn that she was blushing too. 

  


Ezran tries hiding his grin with his hand when Rayla leaves the room. 

  


“Just friends huh?” the child king teases.

  


“Shut up.” 

  


Ezran just chuckles a little before Rayla returns with a mug filled with steaming tea. She sits at the edge of the bed and helps the prince take the tea. 

  


Callum keeps himself from gagging. The tea was  _ terrible.  _ It had no taste at all. Medicine was probably mixed in with the tea. Ugh. Could this day get any worse?

  


Rayla gives him a worried look. “Villads did say that the taste was terrible, but it would help with the pain. He also told me to look at your cut.” 

  


“Please tell me you’re just rewrapping it.” Callum asks, letting her put the mug down on the table. He watches her face turn into a  grimace, and he sighs. “Guess that’s a no then.” 

  


Rayla pulls him into an embrace and his heart flutters. “I’ll try to be gentle. But good news, Villads says that I could give you a little massage.” she says into his ear and his response was burying his face into her neck while pulling her closer. 

  


“I’m so glad I found you.” Callum murmurs, voice cracking at the end. 

  


“I know.” 

  


“EW YUCKY YUCK,” Soren’s voice enters the room suddenly and the couple separates. Callum felt dizzy already. “MAY I REMIND YOU THAT THERE IS A KID IN HERE!” 

  


Rayla glares at the blonde before wrapping her arms around Callum. “Do you  _ want  _ to wake the whole fucking town, Soren?!” She hisses, not bothering to watch her tongue in the slightest.  Ezran knows words already.  If he’ll use them correctly then it will probably be fine. “Keep your voice down.”

  


“I’m pretty sure the whole town is already awake. Look outside.” Soren says, ignoring the glare that Callum sent him. “A lady with a  sun forge sword is wreaking havoc with her winged beast.” 

  


Rayla and Ezran frown. Then they both look at eachother with smiles and together they both Callum by the arms. “That’s Aunt Janai! She must’ve arrived on Tiggy.” Ezran says happily as he helps Rayla move Callum to the door. “I can’t wait to see her!” 

  


Callum groans in pain the whole way there. The tea only helps with the pain and not the feeling of nausea. Something that Rayla never bothered to add. 

  


His day just keeps getting worse. 

  


\---[---]---

  


_ This is a fucking  _ _ disaster; _ __ Amaya thinks as she and  Gren arrive at the inn to see her wife fighting off some guards. The inferno tooth Tiger growling at the other guards who stood nearby. 

  


Suddenly, everything stops. A kid and two teenagers stepped out of the inn. A glowtoad pokes his head out of the entrance before inching backwards, skin already turning the color that he uses to show he was nervous. The guards drop their weapons and the one near Janai gets pushed back by his fellow guardsmen. 

  


Ezran glares at them all before beginning to walk towards the sunfire elf. The guards close to him tenses up but Callum, leaning heavily on a MoonShadow elf, glares at them. 

  


"Aunt Janai I'm so glad to see you!" The young king smiles as the elven woman in front of him sheaths her blade and bows to him. Then she hugs him for good measure, even picking him up and spinning him around a couple of times, before letting him down gently. "How was the flight?" 

  


"It was as smooth as Tiggy can fly us. He isn't used to flying this far, especially with two people on his back." Janai responds, turning when she hears a whimper coming from her left. Tiggy had been licking the blood off his paw and it had begun to get infected. "Do you know where there is an animal doctor that specifically deals with inferno tooth tigers?" 

  


That's when the MoonShadow steps forwards with the prince at her side. "Captain Villads can look at the wee fella. He has a pet parrot so I'm sure he can help you with him." She says, eyes shifting to the boy in her arms. 

  


Amaya claps loudly, making her and  Gren's presence known to everyone, and watches bemusedly when all the  guard's eyes widen in nervousness and fear.  _ Yeah, you're  _ _ going _ _ back to the Academy for extra lessons on elf and human relations.  _ She thinks as she watches as  Tiggy tries to walk to her. It made the general's heart physically break knowing that her baby boy was hurting. 

  


Ezran clears his throat. " Tiggy feels tense and desperate for something. Come in. Let's get him taken care of." He steps aside to let Janai through who mumbles a thanks to him before leading the tiger inside. The king smiles when he finally meets his other  aunts' eyes. "Aunt Amaya,  Gren , it's so nice to see you two!" He runs to them and Amaya snatches him up into her arms.  However, his smile falters when she pulls away. "It's so nice to know that you're not one of the missing." 

  


'Oh  Ezran , I wish I could've been there to know what could've happened to them. Maybe if I've been there then-' The general got caught off by a groan and a loud thump.  Gren leaves her side and assists the  moonshadow elf with the human prince who fell. 'What happened!'  Amaya signs worry already seen on her face. 

  


"He got kicked by a horse." Ezran mutters. "Fortunately, Rayla was there to help him in time." 

  


Amaya looks at the  moonshadow elf who held her nephew close and smiles.  _ Little  _ _ Rayla _ _ isn't so little anymore. Her time in the Academy had taught her well. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for Callum.  _ She bites back a sigh as she remembers the  dark-haired girl that the courts had chosen for the prince to marry.  _ Claudia wasn't right for my nephew.  _ Rayla _ was all along. They were bonded ever since.  _

  


Callum hadn't told his aunt about Claudia's abuse or manipulative behavior yet. But he knows that she would be pissed off either way. Amaya would hunt the dark mage down if she had the time. 

  


Rayla would probably join her. 

  


"Let's go inside, I'm sure you have plenty of questions and we have all day to answer them." Ezran says, tilting his head as he hesitates to look at Rayla. "We won't be traveling for another day or two until Callum's deemed fit to travel." 

  


Amaya was alright with that. 

  


Rayla explained everything up to  Callum’s breakdown. The prince wasn’t looking at either of his  aunt's eyes, instead he looked down at his boots. The elven girl seems to notice his hesitation of relaying his own side of the  story, so she lets  Ezran take over. The wee king told them about Claudia and how she verbally abused and manipulated Callum into doing things he wasn't comfortable with (nothing dirty, just agreeing to stuff that elves would hate him for) and for almost killing the king.

  


Struggling to breath, Callum looks up at his aunt. He then looks away and closes his eyes. He feels Rayla’s hands on his shoulders, steadying him into a chair beside a table. He urges his mind to concentrate on his friends velvety yet calloused hands. He doesn't want to face his aunt’s rage for not sending her a letter. Claudia would read it in secret. 

  


Amaya was pissed. Not at her nephews but at the girl who the courts had arranged to marry Callum. She had caused him so much pain and mistrust that the general was fearful that her nephew would go for a deep dive of insanity. 

  


“I- She came into my dream last night.” Callum murmurs, drinking something that Rayla gave him to calm his beating heart. “I don’t know how but- we have to leave now.” 

  


Ezran frowns at his brother and for a moment Amaya could sense unease in the little boy's expressions. “Could it be because of the high tide?” 

  


Callum fidgets in his seat. “I’m not sure. She did do some dark magic on me when-” his face twists into panic. “I-” he swallows and looks away. 

  


“Callum, you’re safe with us. You can tell us. Tell me.”  Rayla kneels and cups his face with her hands. 

  


“She nearly brainwashed me into seeing you killing Ez.” the prince chokes as tears stream down his face. He closes his eyes and shakes his head making the girl lose her grip on him. “I didn’t believe her. I  _ couldn’t _ . You love Ez too much not to.” 

  


Rayla pulls him close and nestles into his shoulder. There she lets her tears fall and Callum lets them. He wouldn’t make her hide her emotions. It wasn’t healthy. 

  


_ I should take my own  _ _ advice; _ __ he thinks as he buries his face in  Rayla’s neck. He feels safe.  Rayla was safe and sound. Nobody would hurt him when his elf in shining armor was near. Not even Claudia. He would try to learn more ocean magic so that he can protect himself in battle. 

  


“I will tell the guardsmen to fetch horses for all of you. We will interview the guards later but for now we have to move away from the incoming threat.” Janai translates for her wife. She nods and Villads comes into the room with bandages for the tiger. 

  


“Aye yer going to need supplies fer yer trip. Cheery tall boy would you mind helping me pack? I’m not as young as I used to.” The captain asks not letting Gren answer as he pulls him into the storage room behind the bar. 

  


Ezran pulls Amaya and Janai to the inferno tooth tiger and begins to bandage the front paw. Tiggy whimpers and the child king talks to him like they were best friends. 

  


Janai helps them by letting the tiger lean into her while her wife lays the paw down in her lap. It works well to distract their feline winged friend, Amaya thinks, tying the last of the bandages and releasing the paw from her grip.

  


Tiggy, in appreciation, licks Ezran once before purring when his caretakers give him his belly rubs. He carefully lays down, making sure to not put too much weight on his foot, and closes his eyes. 

  


\---[---]---

  


Soren doesn’t know what the heck just happened. Suddenly, two generals and a flying tiger  appeared, and the crown runt hugged them both. The soldier sighs loudly in the little corner of the inn where he had a beer in hand. He eyes  Rayla and the- Prince Callum closely. The blonde refuses to believe everyone about his sister’s actions. 

  


Claudia wouldn’t hurt a fly, well, unless she was utilizing that fly for some magic spell. But killing someone? She wouldn’t go  _ that  _ far. 

  


Soren takes another swig of his beer. Callum must be faking his mental state for Rayla’s affections? It was sick. The elf was too smart to fall for something like that. But again, she has lived with the prince and crown runt for a long time. Soren couldn’t be sure. 

  


He  must find Nyx. She’s  Rayla’s best friend. Maybe he can talk to her? 

  


_ I hate family  _ _ drama; _ __ the young man thinks as he gets up to find the  skywing elf.  _ Especially when someone is accusing my little sister of attempted murder.  _

  


He finds the elf raiding the kitchen. Her short messy hair was  growing, and he wonders if she’ll let him cut it. Bad idea. Nyx would ask questions that he wouldn’t have answers to, yet. 

  


He clears his throat, "Hey Nyx, can we talk?" 

  


The SkyWing elf perks up, barely missing the roof of the fridge with her horns. "What's up? Wanna chat about Rayllum?" 

  


He winces, "Do you believe what they're saying about Claudia, my sister? I mean, she's my little sister and wouldn't do anything close to attempting murder on a  _ child _ ." he forces himself to keep his voice low enough so the others wouldn’t hear. 

  


“ So, you don’t want to talk about  Rayllum ?” 

  


“Yes….no…. Stop asking me ridiculous questions, Nyx!” Soren whines as he feels his head begin to hurt. He shouldn’t be worrying so much about this. Claudia is fine. The prince brat is just looking for attention. 

  


Soren hears his friend sigh before putting a hand on his shoulder and leading them to a table to sit at. She poars him and herself some water. The blonde didn’t even bother asking why. His throat was already dry and burning from drinking. 

  


“You need to think about the whole situation here. People can change within the years. Some for better or for worse. Rayla has seen Callum for years with their high tide thing going on with them. The prince seems like he isn’t faking-” 

  


“ So, you believe him!” Yells Soren, getting up from his chair and knocking his cup of water aside. He narrows his eyes at the  skywing elf in front of him. “Who side are you on? My baby sister is being framed for something I believe she didn’t commit!” 

  


“Soren I-” 

  


“That prince and crown runt are lying. I know Claudia. She won’t ever dream of hurting anyone!” The soldier replies with venom in his voice that it made Nyx stop in her tracks. She watched Soren pick up the fallen cup and fall back into his seat with his head in his hands. “I-I don’t know what to do. Some people do change, I know that, but- gosh why my baby sister?” his voice breaks and tears run down his cheeks. 

  


Nyx gets up, picks up a tissue, and kneels beside him. She places a hand on his knee and gives him the tissue which the big oaf accepts. “I think you should get some sleep. We’ll be leaving soon. A nap will do you some good right now.” she murmurs gently while Soren sniffs at her with already forming red eyes. 

  


“What would I do without you, Nyx?” 

  


“Fall off a horse? Die? Try to pick a fight with a mandusa monkey? The possibilities are endless.” The skywing teases, as she gets up but Soren places her hand on his lips before letting go. She blinks, looking away from him feeling her face grow warm. “I’ll go check on the others and see what they need help with.” 

  


Soren blinks in his spot as he watches her literally fly off. His face felt like fire. Why did he kiss her hand?  Sure, Nyx was pretty and cute, but he wouldn’t go that far. He probably made their friendship awkward. Why did he have to be the dumb lump of the group?

  


Why did Rayla have to have feelings for the prince? Why can’t she see that there's a guy who’s comforted her through everything in their six years of friendship. What does Callum have that Soren doesn’t?

  


_ A loving family, a house over his head, childhood friends, people who care-  _ Soren stops thinking that.  _ Rayla _ _ …  _ he doesn’t stop himself from thinking about her. The girl that he had a crush on for ages. The one girl that  kicked his ass  _ twice  _ in the same match. It wasn’t fair. Why hadn’t she given Soren a chance at least? 

  


_ Callum is her childhood friend, Soren. Ray knew him longer than you!  _ The tears were already falling once again. The blonde sits on his chair and runs his hands through his hair.  _ You still have Nyx, you buffoon. Don’t miss your chance with her.  _

  


He feels shame grip his heart. How can such short mindedness control him like this? Why does he like Rayla and Nyx? Why can’t his stupid brain choose!

  


“Soren?” 

  


The soldier refuses to look at her. God knows he might break if he even glances at her. So he stays silent and hides his face in his hands. 

  


“Hey, big oaf what’s gotten you so emotional all of the sudden?” Soren felt her hand on his  arm, and he shrugs it off before standing up. “ Wha -?”

  


“You would stand with Callum than with your friend  whose sister is being framed for attempted murder and abuse!” 

  


Rayla was stunned into silence. Her hand fell to her sides and she tried to get her breathing normal. She needed to stay calm. Don’t let him see how the statement made her feel- disturbed? Disgusted maybe? 

  


Choosing sides was not on her agenda. 

  


“I don’t want to  choose sides, but  Callum’s story is con-” 

  


“Convincing!? Why is it convincing that the crown runt was attacked by Claudia? Why is it convincing that Callum never told anyone but kept it all inside until now!” 

  


Rayla bites her lower lip. She backs away when Soren eyes her hands going to her blades. “Claudia covered up the lying and abuse well enough that even the  _ king  _ didn’t even realize until it was in front of him. Callum was scared to tell even me.” 

  


“So? It could be the other way around? He could be manipulating you!” 

  


Rayla crosses her arms and frowns at him. “I know him, Soren. He wouldn’t dare hurt me because he knows I would kick his butt. But what are you trying to tell me?” she asks, raising an eyebrow. 

  


“Leave him.” Soren says too calmly for the elfs comfort. 

  


“What?” 

  


“You have perfect hearing, Rayla, you know what I said.” 

  


Rayla narrows her eyes slightly at the change of tone. Her friend would never yell at her like this or argue with her. Sure, they had petty arguments every now and  then, but they would usually hug it out afterwards. Soren is defending his little sister, she gets it, but he is blinded by his love for her that he doesn’t see that something is wrong. It sickens  Rayla . 

  


“I made an oath to protect the royal family of Katolis from dark mages who side with rebels. Don’t do this Soren, don’t let me have to fight you.” The elf spoke cooly while her hands inch towards her holsters. “You’re my friend and I care for you equally just as much as I care for everyone else.” 

  


Soren laughs bitterly while unsheathing his sword. “Can’t believe it has come to this. Me having to fight my friend for siding with a possible manipulator!” He charges at her, swinging to the side he knows she’s weak on, her left. 

  


Rayla dodges in time and lands with a roll next to the table where water jars still sit unused. She raises both of her swords in defense. “You said  _ possible  _ meaning that Callum may not be who you say he is. Soren, you gotta prove your case! Callum is not himself. He wouldn’t fake this stuff.” she tries to say but Soren jumps forwards and she throws water at him from one of the closest jars. The soldier backpedals away from her. His face grew dark. Eyes that held a different emotion that she didn't know he could achieve, were glaring at her.

  


“I thought you hated  water. Now you’re using it to fight me!” Soren roars as he goes to kick her in the stomach. He wasn’t expecting his elven friend to charge right at him, taking his leg and flipping him to the ground which resulted in a loud thud. His sword was kicked out of his hands, and  Rayla’s blades were scattered across the room near the entrance. 

  


“You dare attack the captain of the dragon guard and your friend. You dare insult my prince and his brother. What has gotten to your head, Soren?” Rayla questions, keeping her knee on his chest and hands over his arms. His sword was kicked to the side after he fell. The girl held back her tears as she met his icy blue eyes. “Don’t let me have to arrest you,  _ please _ .” 

  


“You won’t have the heart to do that.” Soren’s head slams into hers and he watches as his friend tumbles  off him. He grabs his sword and crawls towards  Rayla who was still holding her head. “Just how you don’t have the heart to tell Callum how you feel.” 

  


Rayla snaps her head at him. Blood was seeping down her nose and she was mildly impressed that the big oaf was able to land a hit on her. Still, she felt cold sweat cascade down her face and onto the floor where she lay. Soren had cornered her already. His sword was in his hands. Rayla’s swords were scattered to the entrance of the kitchen. She wouldn’t have time to grab them unless somebody had heard the commotion and came running to stop it. She knew that that would be a low chance. She didn’t like doing hand to hand combat. Her swords were her happy place. Her fists though? Not so much. She had struggled at the academy with the idea of being unarmed during a fight. Now she understands why they taught everyone how to fight without their weapons or even magic. 

  


“Shut up,” she cries looking at the soldier while working on a plan. She knew where his weak spots were, but he would know that she would be thinking that. He wasn’t a fool. “What was your sister like growing up? Was she nice?” Rayla asks, keeping him talking was a good plan. He would be distracted easily. 

  


“She was 9 when I left her and went to the academy. She didn’t even know where I was going- hey just what do you think you’re doing!? Trying to distract me, huh?” Soren snarls at her. “You’re trying to change me.” he realizes suddenly, voice cracking at the last word. 

  


Rayla couldn’t help but smirk at her success of tricking him. She pulls herself up, wincing at the shoulder of which she landed hard on before. “Not that dumb, I’ll give you that.” she barely finished the sentence before a sword swung down upon her. She jumps out of the way but not without receiving a cut from the edge of the blade. She yelps while holding her bleeding arm. “Soren, what the fuck!” 

  


“You deserved that!” the blonde cries, already charging at her again while  lifting the sword that shows her blood. “This is for Claudia.” he snar ls as he raises the blade. 

  


“ASPIRO FRIGUS!” 

  


Soren yells in surprise when ice surrounds his body and keeps him from the finishing blow. He turns his head to face the person who had stopped him. He pales. His arms were stuck in a raised position and his sword slid out of his hands and onto the floor. 

  


It was Callum. Her heart flutters when he looks at her with such relief on his face. His eyes turned to the ice cube that had frozen the blonde halfway up his chest. Callum narrows his eyes at the sword that had his friends dried blood at the edges. 

  


“You’re such a horrible person. Really thought I could be your  friend, but I guess not.” Callum says  cooly before running over to  Rayla and engulfing her in a hug. 

  


“As much as I  _ love  _ your hugs, Cal, could I bandage my arm first?” the girl breaths, already mourning the loss of his warmth. Callum rips a sleeve off his shirt and gingerly takes her arm. He wraps it tightly and he winces when the girl gasps in pain. 

  


_ You  _ _ would _ _ like to hear her gasp when you-  _ Callum ends that train of thought. He manages to smile at his friend before giving her back her blades that he had picked up after shouting the spell. 

  


“Thanks.” she whispers, taking them from him and then snatching his hand with hers. She then leans up and kisses his cheek earning a disgusted noise from a frozen Soren. She ignores how her throat closes when Callum looks at her. Or how he squeezes her hand as they walk away from Soren. 

  


“I’ll tell Aunt Amaya about Soren. Right  now, let's clean you up.” The prince smiles at her as he calls for a fresh towel and bandages. 

  


Ezran rushes over to them with the towel and bandages. He frowns at Rayla’s bloody nose. “What happened?” he asks softly as Callum dabs the blood on her nose with a soaked towel. 

  


“Soren fought me.” the girl answers quietly as the prince looks at her with a worried look. She doesn’t miss the way he frowns at the sight of the soldier’s sword as Amaya carries it away. Janai must be melting Soren free. She’s a warrior who can probably knock the blond out with one punch. 

  


Callum flinches at the glare that a  half-frozen Soren gave him when they wheel him out on a stretcher. Janai gives the blonde a very hot pinch of his ear making him yelp. 

  


“Ouch!” 

  


“Don’t give my nephew such nasty looks.” The sunfire elf hisses which makes Rayla pray that she wouldn’t be on the receiving end of her anger. 

  


Soren didn’t say anything after that. Callum was thankful for all the people who loved him. He glances at the girl who has been right by his side throughout his struggles. He begins to wipe her arm clean of blood. He stops when she winces at his tender touches as he dries it off with a towel. Then he gets the bandages. 

  


“I can do it.” Rayla murmurs, watching her friend cut a long strip of linen off with his teeth. Callum ignores her. 

  


Ezran clears his throat, suddenly making the boy look up from his work. “Callum, please let her do it.” 

  


“I-I have to do something useful.” the prince argues back almost immediately and flushes when Rayla raises an eyebrow at him, and his eyes drop back to her arm. “W-what I meant was-” 

  


“It’s okay, Callum.” his elven friend manages a small smile while trying to mask her pain. She’s doing it well. Maybe  _ too  _ well. “You’re being useful. You’re with  _ us,  _ with me again- heck I am grateful that you told me everything. Callum, you're stronger _ than you look. _ ” Rayla lightly lifts his chin to meet her eyes and miles gently at him and for a moment, just for a moment, his heart stops. 

  


_ Gosh she’s beautiful.  _ His mind was screaming at him to tell her- compliment her. Instead he feels his face growing hotter as the seconds wear on, and he wonders if she can feel the heat from her fingers. He forces himself to smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes, something that Rayla caught on rather quickly. 

  


“I’m so glad you saved me.” He croaks out as she wipes away his tears that were falling. He doesn’t care if his aunts enter to see him crying. He had told them painful, traumatic, events that one person had brought upon him. Callum had the right to cry. 

  


Claudia would yell at him to keep his emotions in order.  She wouldn’t even care what he did  afterwards. Callum had hidden his emotions well, but one day they would exit like a flash flood. 

  


That day is  today, and he couldn’t put into words how much he appreciates everyone in his life that is now supporting him, that knows the truth of what happened to the prince that they love dearly behind closed doors. Callum won’t hide his emotions. He dares not to try anymore. He has his brother,  Opeli ,  Corvus , Aunt Amaya and Aunt Janai, Gren, Ibis, Ethari and  Rayla on his side. His parents and  Runaan would be standing beside him, wherever they are now. 

  


His toxic soon-to-be wife was gone and away from him for now, but he knew that she'd be back. She always finds a way to find him. 

  


Rayla carries him to a bed after he cries himself to sleep that night. They weren’t going anywhere until the first ray of sunshine showed over the hills and valleys of Newwind. She’d watch over him and comfort him against the many nightmares he ventured alone in. Ezran had taken the spot on the other side of Callum and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. The king had his own bed, but he wanted to stay by his brother’s side that evening. Rayla didn’t mind sharing the prince. 

  


_ We  _ _ must _ _ go to the Banther Lodge sometime for a holiday, _ she sighs as she curls herself close to  Callum’s side. He, unconsciously, slips both of his arms around his brother and the girl and pulls them closer.  _ I love you, Callum.  _ She wonders if he could hear her thoughts when it's high tide as well? Something to ask him in the morning. 

  


She lets sleep take over after that. 

  


\---[--]---

  


_ I found you,  _ Claudia knew if she spoke any word from the tree  branch, she’s on that the elf would know. That whore is clearly seducing the prince with her mind. She’s clearly not a good match for  Callum’s affections like Claudia was.  _ I’m coming for you, my love.  _

  


She hides from the patrols as best she can while in the thick of the trees. Her illusions may not be enough for that elven swines abnormal hearing and eyesight. Claudia can only hope  _ Ezran  _ hadn’t talked to any animals that morning. 

  


“They are leaving for Duren this morning. Make sure the scouts armor up since the king has told us he’s being followed possibly by the ex-fiancé of Prince Callum.” She hears a patrol officer say while he and a fellow soldier walk pass her hideout. 

  


She waits until they have their backs to her before leaping higher into the trees where she keeps her supplies hidden from view. She smears her face with mud and dried blood from a very unlucky  tiger and chants the spell for full invisibility. The spell will only give her a maxim of eight hours to work with. Perfect for what she’s planning to do. 

  


“Time to play hide and kill the elf.” Claudia smirks, her body still visible in her vision, but to the six tailed squirrel that stepped on her hand and made her yelp in surprise, the spell was a success. She’ll lure Prince Callum into her trap. Then she’ll kill that elf that stole him from her. 

  
  
That elf won't see her coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inutilem hominem Latin translation for Useless person 
> 
> It's good to be back!
> 
> :)
> 
> Edit: I'm not bashing any characters here. All are loved equally. Claudia is being written in a way that I really want her to end up being and then learning from her mistakes. 
> 
> That is kind of a spoiler but I hope you people understand that I love Claudia too, but this story isn't in canon. It's not even canon divergence. So it's not canon compliant. 
> 
> Just something I needed to address since this story was bookmarked to be "Claudia Bashing". No characters are bashed during the creation of this story.


	9. Mollis ventis veni mortis (Latin translation of "Come soft winds of death")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You took my love away from me,” the elf hears the dark mage start walking towards her. “I thought it would be nice to have him far away so he isn’t witnessing such a gruesome death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience! I am so happy that I finally got this chapter finished. I have no idea when the next update will be because I have school coming up and a tutoring job as well that I am doing. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)
> 
> Special thanks to Cherry for beta-reading it!

“Prince Callum, you’ll ride with Rayla for the majority of this trip.” Opeli announces with a flight frown at the elfs direction. “General Amaya and General Janai are going to fly ahead to scout for incoming bandits or rebels while King Ezran rides with Corvus at the front with me.”

The prince was firmly sitting behind the elf, holding her close around the waist and laying his chin on her healthy shoulder. He kept his eyes ahead of them and never once did he glance at Rayla. He could feel her tense whenever he exhales softly near her cheeks. He does notice a hint of pink here and there but nothing worse prying over. The girl had too much on her plate to ask such an  _ exotic  _ question.

His arms tighten around her, almost  _ protectively _ , when the skywing elf named Nyx pulls up next to them with a tied up Soren behind her. The blonde looks bored and groggy from being on a horse all morning long. Let alone tied up and having wings slapping your face at every movement the horse makes. Nyx lets out a grunt, one her wings already slapping the blondes cheeks lightly, and smirks at the other human and elf across from her.

Rayla doesn’t look at her choosing instead to look ahead of her at the leading horse which carried her humans little brother. “What is it now, Nyx?”

“Oh just curious on the rooming situation we have to figure out when we get to our destination.” The skywing elf says innocently which makes the blonde snort behind her.

“I will be staying close to Prince Callum and his brother. They are under my protection after the generals leave to go back to Lux Aurea.” Callum hears Rayla utter, fighting himself to keep quiet. He notices that the elf in his arms slows their horse down just enough to not spring up any unwanted attention from the front but enough to settle in line with Nyx’s. “I made a vow to protect them, and I shall look forward to that promise.”

Nyx’s lips curl upwards. “So it isn’t because you want to kiss Callum goodnight every time?” she teases.

“Shut up, you overgrown pigeon.” The moonshadow then insists the horse to move onwards in a trot to escape the laughing skywing.

Rayla’s ears were cherry pink and her cheeks redder than her prince’s scarf. She carries on without another word towards their destination.

They have left Newwind when the sun just started to rise over the mountains of the east. The group held back on stopping for breaks unless they were necessary (bathroom, changing Rayla’s bandages, etc) since they wanted to make distance between them and the farming village. Opeli had agreed to not rest for such long periods. The next village wasn’t far but they needed to make ground.

Claudia was still in Katolis and she maybe would be searching for the prince at this point. She’s dangerous and the group wasn’t taking any chances.

Not again.

\---[--]---

Claudia was ahead of them. She knows. Aaravos had whispered to her that she would have her prince back in her arms. That elf would be killed while her fiancé watches. 

The dark mage can hardly wait. It was intoxicating.

The road to her back had been clouded by dark smoke. Nobody except her would be able to escape. It was Aaravos’s plan and she had agreed on it. The trap to keep Callum from escaping with the elf was truly magnificent. It sends chills down the human girls spine whenever she thinks of the plan. It will be a successful plan. The last one with King Ezran was supposed to be a test but she had known already that she would fail. Aaravos had promised her that this plan would not fail. She had decided to let him plan everything.

Storm clouds gathered above her and she smiled. The storm will empower Callum’s magic and he will be overwhelmed that he wouldn’t think twice at using his full strength on her. He wouldn’t know that the spell she had picked out for him would make  _ his  _ magic backfire on him. Once unconscious, he will be taken by Aaravos to his cell and they would make him one of them. Even if they have to torture him endlessly until he breaks.

Claudia can’t wait until he finally sees truth and reason. Aren’t they the same thing? She shakes her head figuring out that it wasn’t worth the trouble figuring out. She has a mission and a boy to rescue.

Nothing can keep her from her tasks.

\---[--]---

Callum notices the change of air but he brushes it off as something that has to do with differing climates. He relaxes into Rayla’s back as they continue the steady incline up the small hill that his aunt had told them would be a shortcut towards the village. They had a small break for Ezran and for his elf in shining armor to get new bandages on her arm.

The girl gently squeezes the hand that was covering her stomach. She notices Callum dozing off with his head in her neck. Her stomach has moonmoth’s flying around and she didn’t exactly mind him holding onto her like she was his. She blushes and closes her eyes.

Her human was starting to get to her. His breath warms her skin and she tries to concentrate on other important matters but nothing seems to stop herself wanting to turn around and kiss the boy behind her. He has been through enough already. His pain hurts her. A different type of emotion passes through her. Defiance against Claudia?

Most definitely.

She shivers. The temperature drop was unexpected but they were going up a hill so it kind of made sense. It didn’t. Rayla had to keep Callum from falling off the horse. She shivers at the way his lips unconsciously collide with her shoulder. Her good one. She feels her skin burn at his touch. She doesn’t want him to move. She didn’t want this…. sorta indirect kiss on her shoulder to stop. Callum was just asleep. He won’t remember anyways.

“Can you two not display PDA for FIVE MINTUES!” Yells Nyx who startled the prince awake from his slumber.

He seems to figure out what the walking bird was saying because he straightens his back and looks anywhere other than Rayla and Nyx. His face was a tomato and he stiffened up when Rayla moved forward away from him enough to make him realize just how  _ close  _ he was to her. In a slightly awkward rearrangement, he closes his legs together which makes sitting even more uncomfortable. It was uncomfortable either way with a grinning skywing elf looking at you while wiggling her eyes.

“I will knock you off your horse, Nyx!” Rayla snaps a sword out and shoves it out close to the other elf.

“Easy there, girl.” Nyx laughs weakly, putting up her hands over her face. “I was just joking. Lighten up.”

“With pleasure.” a voice around them hisses.

Callum felt the sky arcana burst out of him as he watched, in slow motion, their horse starting to sink in solid ground. He grew anxious as thunder roared above. The horse was knee high in the ground and it occurred to him all too late that the other horses weren’t sinking like them. Just them.

Rayla turns her head to look at her prince before pushing a blade into his hands. She then grabs his scarf and tosses him into the closes rider. She and her horse were fighting the ground? The author had to think about that for a second.

Callum was tossed towards Nyx but he was off by three inches. He lands painfully on his left shoulder while watching tentacles grab his legs pulling him into the ground. His elf in shining armor was fighting to save their horse but she quickly figured that it wasn’t possible. She turns to see him struggling to stand. His sore arm wasn’t helping at all.

Callum draws a rune for  _ fulminous  _ but he suddenly screams as a million bolts strike through his veins. He watches as Rayla runs towards him but something catches her eye and she rolls away. He could hear a familiar giggle and black and white hair entering his blurring vision. His veins are literally  _ pulsing  _ with pain and he could only hear screams now.

“You’re safe now, my love.” Claudia’s voice whispers in his ear as his vision darkens.

Amaya watches her nephew sink into the ground, feeling powerless in that moment to do anything. She sees Claudia hold a smoking blade and faces them. The general’s stomach drops.

There was blood on it. Dry blood. 

Rayla, with tears running down her face, charges at the dark mage with nothing but her other blade. She catches a glimpse of Callum’s eyes in front of Claudia and her whole body gets thrown into the closest tree.

“You took my love away from me,” the elf hears the dark mage start walking towards her. “I thought it would be nice to have him far away so he isn’t witnessing such a gruesome death.”

“Fuck you.” Rayla spits at the witch before the blade plunges into her already injured arm. She holds back a scream as she looks at the girl with defiance. “You’re worse than what Callum describes you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Claudia smiles proudly before her smile vanishes when an arrow forces her to dodge. She turns to see Gren holding a bow proudly and Corvus standing in front of the king.

“Where’s Prince Callum, Claudia?” Gren translates for the general.

“Somewhere lost. He won’t come out until he sees the truth and my love.”

Rayla forces herself to get back up. She glares at the dark mage while keeping her arm covered with her own. “You’re sick! Tell me where he is or I will slit your bloody throat!”

Claudia tisks at her and shakes her head. “You’re worse than what Callum describes you, Ray. Violence is your answer for everything these days.”

Rayla growls at her. “You manipulated him for years. He has told me what you do and _did_ to him. You deserve the highest penalty in the human kingdoms for what you’re doing now!”

“How do you know that you don’t deserve such a penalty as well?”

“Shut up!”

“Oh I will,” Claudia smirks as she pulls a bug that she had used on the prince multiple times to get him to stop crying. “I will do as you say.”

She chants the spell and the whole forest goes silent.

\---[--]---

Cold. Dark. Uncomfortable. Aaravos smirks at those three words stuck in the mind of his victim. 

The prince had been lying on the ground in a closed off room for a few hours (or was it minutes) when Aaravos spots him.

With a smirk, he summons chains and connects them to the boy's limbs. They were purple with grey twinkling dots pulsing every few seconds. The chains were designed specifically to keep the user from using magic. They were Aaravos’s greatest creation.

They keep problematic rebels in  _ line _ .

It was also  _ entirely  _ the best spell that Claudia had ever spoken without mispronouncing words. The spell will activate when the prince finally admits that the moonshadow elf was the one  _ manipulating and gas lighting  _ him. It would be a treat for Aaravos to witness such a powerful mage turn over to the side of accuracy and reason. They were obviously more clever. 

The boy groans again. This time moving around, rattling the chains enough to startle him awake.

The older mage smiles mildly. “You’re finally awake, child.  _ Excellent _ .”

“Where am I?”

“I will ask the questions here, but you are somewhere safe.”

\--[---]---

Ezran has no idea what was happening nor did he want to find out. He knew of one thing and that thing is: Callum was missing, Claudia took their voices, and Rayla was running on fumes now. Her left shoulder bleeding through her bandages.

The young king had been rushed away by Corvus and Opeli while the others would meet them at the village. The boy never felt more terrified now. His brother had been dragged underground and the entire forest had gone quiet by Claudia’s spell.

Unfortunately for her, Rayla and Ezran knew of sign language and could pass along messages to Corvus and Amaya. Claudia was too up in her head that she had forgotten this. The king hid his smile as he held Bait closer to his chest. The tracker beside him notices his face and shakes his head fondly.

However, the good feeling of success never stays for long. Ezran feels a strong force of wind drive him to the ground as the adult occupying him fell a couple feet away from him. Bait glowed orange.

Rayla was tossed down at his feet. She was unconscious and her arm was looking  _ purple _ and gross. Her body limp and covered in bruises. The king felt sick but he swallowed and moved to stand protectively in front of her.

Claudia came into view with both of Rayla’s blades in hand. She flicks them open. “You see Ezran, you were a great kid and king, but you are  _ awfully  _ dense when it comes to reality and it shows. Prepare to meet your fate.” the ground around him and Rayla start to churn. “See you on the other side, your  _ highness _ .” She smiles gently before walking away with the elves swords in hand and promptly vanishing from view.

“Aspiro!” The familiar voice of Ibis comes with a strong gust of wind that moves him and Rayla away from the churning ground below them. The moonshadow elf around him moves too slow, however, making her in rang of falling into the churning ground. The soil around it evaporating with nothing to hold it.

_ Corrosion,  _ Ezran’s mind screams at him to run to grab Rayla but a large shadow covers them all suddenly.

Tiggy swoops down and Janai goes to snatch the elf by the ankle before the ground could corrode with her above it. The young king exhales a breath that he hadn’t known he was holding and falls on his butt. Thoughts of sleep never felt so promising now.

\--[--]---

Callum could hear Claudia. Yet, he couldn’t see her due to the lack of lighting in the room.

“Callum!” A familiar voice screams for him. His eyes shift to the door.

Rayla was here? They found him!

“Rayla! I’m in here!” He cries trying to rattle the chains holding him, hoping that she can hear him and come to the rescue. He hates how his voice squeaks.

Rayla slams through the door and holds her blades out at her sides. She looks beautiful. Badass. The prince knew he was a goner as soon as he met her in that dream one day. The way he had held her when she had learned about her parents and Runaan’s disappearance. It scared him.

She rushes over to him and drops her swords to embrace him.

Callum felt strange. Her warmth was unfamiliar. Though it may be the cold room fucking with his body. The blades on the ground were smoking and the prince kept his eyes fixed on Rayla’s.

“Lets get you out of here.” she breathes and he nods letting her go to work on the chains at his feet.

“You’re predictable, elf.” the chilly voice of his captor, Claudia, enters the room and then draws a complicated looking rune. “Mollis ventis veni mortis!”

Rayla went to jump away from the spell, but her lack of agility surprised Callum. His heart drops in his stomach when she suddenly stiffens and collapses near the princes feet. He reaches out for her, only to have the chains that bound him against the wall stop him from getting further. His eyes close as tears flow down his face and onto his shirt.

His elf in shining armor was carried away and Claudia could only smirk at her success. She turns to face the prince but he was busy sobbing to notice her change of appearance. He refused to look her way after that.

The dark mage broke him and now he was all hers.

\---[--]---

Viren tosses in his sleep. His face scrunched up in pain. Nothing was wrong with him. He wasn’t having a nightmare. Unless?

_ Aaravos succeeded, _ another voice whispered in his head and he awakened.  _ You’re soon going to be as powerful as your daughter once was. _

Viren could only shed a single tear. His partner would be arriving soon. No tears would be acceptable in his presence. His only daughter had died while in the care of her lover. He couldn’t help but feel a red hot anger course through his veins and into his lungs.

The prince would have a slow and agonizing death. Just like she had.

\---[---]----

A man with a tattered uniform warned by the Duren Navy Brigade steps into the clearing. His shoulder length brown hair and green eyes dimmed as he watches the group closely. The beard on his face itches reminding him to trim it when he gets back to the castle. His heart ached when he notices a familiar tall general carrying a wounded moonshadow child. Nonetheless, he walks towards them while his staff feels heavy on his back.

“Welcome back General Amaya.” He signs quickly yet sluggishly. “I am here on request of Queen Aanya to escort you to the castle safely.”

_ ‘ _ Where have you been!?’ The woman holding the child's mouth and the man finds himself flinching.

“I can explain in detail when we get to the castle. Come, you guys look wiped.”

The general snorts at that but follows the man. The others look at each other and follow her quietly.

Ezran clears his throat as he runs to catch up to his aunt. “Uh, have you met Aunt Amaya before?”

The man smiles gently at the boy and laughs. “Of course I did, I am her brother in law.”

Ezran’s mouth falls to the ground.

Amaya gives the injured girl off to Corvus and signs. Gren’s eyes widen as he translates to the group.

“He’s Sarai’s first husband and Callum’s birth father. Everyone, I would like you all to meet Navy Officer and High Mage of Duren, Finley, also known as the first human primal mage.”

Finley could only watch as more mouths fell open after that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))
> 
> I am sorry but I am not really sorry


	10. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read

Hey guys, DelicateDragons here.

As you may know, this story wasn't indented to get this dark so I am rewriting a better version for not only you but my mental health as well. I write angst a lot but never this dark and I couldn't find a way to restore this story into a fluffy version. I don't know what I should do but I appreciate all your comments and support!

Writing angst/ hurt and comfort has helped me a lot to vent and figure things out but again I never wanted it to get this dark. So I appreciate if you guys would leave a comment on what I should do (don't tell me to delete it cause then you're just being an asshole) and tell me if I should write a time skip to just a full month or a year so that I could somehow find away to explain what everything happened and continue the story. I knew this would happen at some point but never this early on. 

So the option is:

A. Should I do a time skip and summarize what happened to Callum and do light angst.

B. Rewrite basically everything and start over.

c. Take a break from this story in general and move to a different story.

I really need your suggestions but keep them appropriate and kind. Thank you to everyone who comments their suggestions and I'll figure this out. My final year of college is coming up so I am probably going to be busy with that but I will keep you guys in the loop. Follow my Tumblr: Delicate-dragons, for updates and more!

Once again, thank you to people who kudo'd, subscribed, and bookmarked this story. I'm so sorry this was written instead of a real update. I would really love to know what you guys think too.

also to the person who bookmarked saying that I am Claudia bashing, just know that I am working off what I experienced and what friends of mine did as well. I'd advise you to not comment on a _public_ bookmark until you know what the author and fic is about because I am not bashing. I like Claudia. Would you have prefer if I'd have done it on Kasef instead? You would probably call me out on Kasef bashing even though 95% of the fandom hates Kasef or majorily dislikes him. I do not bash characters nor do I like it when people accuse me of bashing characters.

I can like the character but not the person they are becoming. :)

Take care of each other,

DelicateDragons


	11. Mongrel Prince - Real Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: No graphic torture just mild mentions of torture. Things won't get graphic anymore after this. But when you see *** it is when the mentions of torture begins and the same is at the end. Just thought a warning would be nice. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the support through everything. I truly appreciate it!
> 
> Also my friend made a book cover for this and I am proud to show it off finally! 
> 
> Art by Brittany Hahn :) Please don't repost the art. She gave me permission to.

__

_Rayla jumps in his arms and holds him close to her as they spun around. Her laughter echoes through the castle and the prince feels warm in his cheeks as he sees her look down at him. Their noses brushes against one another._

_Her hands suddenly snaked in his hair and pulled him closer to her, her lips landed on his as he closed his eyes._

Suddenly it was all gone. Her lips, her face, her hands. _Her._ Gone like a ghost.

He misses her. Gods he misses her. Her sweet smile. Her laugh when he makes jokes. Her advice on anything regarding his step-father. Rayla was gone forever.

The prince was alone again. His parents, wherever they are, would be welcoming her by now. If they were truly beyond the stars. Her parents also.

Why does this always happen? Why is everything that makes him happy gets pulled out from underneath him.

He could’ve told her his feelings. He should’ve. He _needed_ to. Callum could only keep it in for so long. He waited six years to know for sure about his feelings, but he ended up being too late. Now she was gone and he had to somehow move on.

He wants to speak with her one last time. He wants to tell her. To kiss her once. Maybe even twice if time would let him.

“I love you, Rayla.” He breathes out in the dark empty room he's staying in. Exhaustion overcomes him making his eyes drop and his head with them.

_And I always will,_ was his last thought as sleep takes his consciousness away.

A few hours later he was woken up by his captor and was facing the wrath of Viren, Claudia’s father, as he was angry about his daughter's death. Callum never thought he would feel anything less for an emotion. He didn’t know that his ex-fiance was dead. Viren had been told a lie that the prince did it. Which wasn’t true.

Aaravos was playing with not just one victim but two: Viren and him.

Callum closes his eyes and suffers through it knowing that they would wrap his wounds when they were finished for the day. It was a cycle that he had gotten used to. It was cruel but he knows that it would have to end eventually. Him dying would be a good thing.

He would see Rayla again. Possibly even his parents. Such a beautiful reunion that he dreams on nights when he cried himself to sleep.

On other evenings when the thought of death doesn’t haunt him Callum feels guilty. His brother has lost his parents and now will possibly lose his brother too. Amaya will lose her nephew. Katolis is going to lose their crown prince. How can Callum accept death when he is just fifteen years old?

Unless there was someone looking out for him, the prince was lost. Gone. A memory to people he loved. Callum, as long as he has these chains that kept him from doing magic on, would be dead by the next couple months. Viren wouldn’t have the patience for his wounds to recover nor would he care.

Viren was living a lie. Callum was one of Aaravos’s pawns and so was the dark mage. Together, they would suffer an agonizing defeat at the hands of the powerful and dangerous startouch elf.

Divided? No chance. They would both likely die here once Aaravos gets what he wants.

And Callum would be spinning with Rayla once again.

-[--]---

The man’s eyes shot open. Heart rate speeding up, he runs towards his sister in law and starts signing rapidly.

“Callum’s alive. I was able to combine moon and sky magic cause the chains weren’t letting me through with one primal magic. At least I think it's chains that stops any kind of magic from entering the wearer.” Finley shakes his head as he runs a hand through his hair. “Amaya, he’s alive. I could barely see him through the dark but he was there.”

‘Are you sure,” the general’s eyes widened in shock.

“Fairly certain that was him. My boy-” Finley’s eyes begin to water. “I only knew him for a year. I always regret going on that mission.”

Amaya walks to him and throws an arm around his shoulders. She taps his cheek with a finger playfully. ‘You met your step-son, Ezran, Sarai is still alive Fin even though she is married to another man now. She never lost hope for you. Harrow, her new husband, knows how much she still longs for you. She still has a part of herself loving you because you and her made a brilliant boy. The past doesn’t define you, the future you create will.’ She smiles gently pushing him away from her so that she could sign it.

Finley inhales sharply. He never will forgive himself for leaving his wife and child for that mission, but meeting his wife's other son from her remarriage feels like a second beginning. He found his family once…

And now he’s going to protect this new one.

“Thanks Amaya, I won’t let this second chance I’ve received go to waste.”

\--[--]--

_Please come back my prince,_ Rayla had hoped that he was there during their nightly meetings during high tide. She needed to hear his voice. To hug him close. It felt like poison had entered her stomach and twisted her insides. No wonder, after waking up, she had puked into the closest bucket. The worry and anxiety was getting to her.

Callum hadn't appeared for their nightly routine. It scared her wondering what may have happened with her human. Was he hurt? Dead? It terrifies her that she couldn't find him at their usual spot. The spot where the moon shines brightly and where they nearly had their first kiss there.

Rayla flushes at the memory. Though it was a discussion after that she remembers briefly. Her mind had been occupied with other things, that she nearly had forgotten that Callum was having a breakdown about Claudia. The elf remembers hugging him close till his head was leaning on hers. Then he had told her something that the dark mage had mentioned about her but Rayla’s memory was foggy. It wasn’t like her to forget important discussions with Callum.

The elf hears a knock on her door and she almost panics for a second before she realizes that she was safe and sound. She was injured and Corvus had used his first aid skills to save her until they arrived at the inn in Muldwell Bridge where they could have her properly looked at by a healer.

It hurts. First her parents, and Runaan and now Callum. All the breath she had in her lungs starts coming out in short puffs. Her fists were clenched and her eyes were squeezed shut. This was a nightmare.

Callum would know how to calm her down. She clearly has no clear indication on calming down. No one was there to tell her to breathe or to rub her back. No warmth.

Just cold, empty feelings in her chest.

“Breathe Rayla,” a gentle yet stern voice brings her (almost) back to reality. She feels a hand on her elbow and forces herself to focus on the feeling of said hand. “That's it, focus on the hand. Try to focus on my voice.”

The voice was soothing and gentle. It made Rayla think of her mother back at the castle when she use to get in trouble with the brothers all the time. How scary it was to hear Runaan’s voice echo down the hall when she, Callum, and little Ezran stole Jellytarts from the bakery. It was Callum who had vouched for her then.

Now she has to do the same for him, but for his life.

Rayla couldn’t stop thinking about how her life would be different if she had stayed when she was ten. Would Claudia still come with her mother to become Callum’s wife? Would all their parents still disappear? Regrets suck. Everyone has to deal with them at some point.

Including her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She could feel a soft hand wipe them away and her first instinct was to lean into the touch. But she held herself back. Callum wasn’t here. His hands were gentler than these. Warmer too. The hands were now laying on her cheeks and then pulling her to them into a hug.

“You just got to breathe,” the person whispers in her ears and the elf’s breath hitches. “slow your breathing, Ray.”

“I-” she gasps and forces her eyes to open.

Fuzzy hair covers her vision. The arms were small and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Her eyes water as soon as the realization hits her.

Ezran holds onto her while he holds back a sob. He needs to be strong. Rayla, the usual strong one, was wrapping her own arms around his waist and weeps. Even though they were both hurting at the loss of Callum, Rayla had loss the most in her life; her parents, her mentor, and now Callum.

“Callum needs his future to find him.” Ezran starts, lips slowly inching upwards to force a smile. “He’ll want you to worry about your injuries first and then worry about him second. He’s like mom in a way. Always putting people’s lives first…” he trails off while awaiting for her reaction.

“before her own. Thanks Ezran.” Rayla gives him a _real_ smile and it warms her heart seeing his eyes brighten. Even if it was just for a little bit.

“Looks like you are awake, little one.” a young man enters the room followed by Amaya and Janai. Rayla has to take a double check on him. He looks like an older version of Callum but with shoulder length brown hair tied in a low ponytail. His hazel eyes were brighter than Callum’s. Amaya is three inches shorter than him and the man must’ve been a few years older than her. “I suppose I must thank you for protecting my kid for all these years I’ve been missing.”

Rayla’s eyes widened. Callum had told her about his father and how he went missing one day off the coast of Duren. How his mother had told him many stories of his father. Callum was only a year old when his father took that fateful mission. The girl was quiet and tried to sit up in her makeshift bed but winces at the movement. Her body is still sore, it seems like.

Amaya lurches forwards and helps Rayla sit up. The general begins to sign slowly at the girl.

“Don’t push your body, ask somebody to help you next time. We’re here for you.” Amaya’s wife, Janai, translates and sends the moonshadow elf a small smile. “No need to get yourself more injured.”

“We have-” Rayla hates how her throat closes and she swallows. “we have to find him.” she nearly chokes out as Amaya removes herself from the bed. Tears and a sob threaten to crawl out of her throat as she watches the faces of her friends fall in sorrow and regret.

“I know, Rayla, but we need everyone to be strong and healthy if we’re planning on rescuing him.” Ezran says as his aunts nod.

The man smiles weakly at them and pulls out a book that hauntingly resembles Callum’s spell book. The leather was torn in places and pages had separate markings keeping the materials inside in order. The book was opened and the man places his fingers above Rayla’s bed. 

“Ut restituo valetudo!”

Rayla closes her eyes as she expects her pain to become overwhelming again, but nothing happens. Her sore muscles evaporated and she could feel her arm that had been prone to injuries start to heal. She opens her eyes and sees Amaya patting the man’s back encouragingly. The elf was still weary of this man but he- healed her. Sun magic?

Then it hits her.

“You’re-” Rayla’s eyes widen, astonished.

“I am.” Finley smiles at her while putting his book of spells back in his bag. “The first human archmage, Finley at your service.” He dramatically takes a bow in front of everyone earning an amused snort from Amaya.

“Rayla, get dress and ready in half an hour. We’re moving to Muldwell Bridge Inn to get you properly check and when you get the all clear then we’ll start planning the rescue operation.” Gren’s voice picks up in volume as all but Finley leaves the room that the elf girl was in.

“He’s alive Rayla.” the archmage lowered his head as he walks out of the room. “Our boy is alive.” he gives her an encouraging yet sad smile as he leaves her to change.

\---[---]---

The room went quiet after Rayla came out of her room with her armor on. Her eyes were rimmed red. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Her blades were in their holsters on her back.

Amaya gives her a worried look before the elf girl sighs and rolls her shoulders.

“I still feel a bit stiff but that shouldn’t stop me from fighting.” Rayla says, smiling at the general and then looks at the young king who stood off to her left a little. “You’re going to Duren right? With an escort?” like an older sister, the elf was worried about Ezran’s safety. Like everyone else is right now.

“I’m fine. Soren is coming with me. He’ll be my knight in shining armor for now.” The king ribs the older boy in good spirits. Soren gives a surprise grunt but nods.

Rayla looks at the human and her face hardens. “If you turn on us and hurt my little brother then I will hurt you one hundred percent even more. Callum will probably up that once he hears about it. Don’t get killed.” she says and nods at Amaya to gather her horse. They’ll need to cover a lot of ground today.

Soren scoffs and rolls his eyes. “I will make sure the king arrives safely, Ray. Don’t get killed out there.”

“Don’t call me Ray. Only Callum’s allowed to call me that!” the moonshadow elf snaps at the soldier and Finley clears his throat, looking a bit uncomfortable. Rayla’s heart aches saying the name of her beloved but she needed to say it.

“If its alright with you, I could escort them as well. I know the safest routs to Duren since that is my homeland.” Callum’s father says and Amaya nods in approval.

‘Gren will tag along as well. He isn’t suited for battle and I don’t want him to get hurt.’ she signs as the red head moves to Soren’s side.

“Aye, does that mean I get to help you fight?” Nyx questions with a tilt of her head.

Rayla looks at her and sighs. “Don’t get in the way is my only rule regarding you, Nyx. We may need sky spells to back up Ibis if he needs it. We don’t know what we’re up against.”

“Duly noted.”

“The more time we waste chatting,” Janai starts glancing at her wife. “the less time we have on saving Callum. Lets move it!”

Everyone mumbles their agreements and off they went on their journey while the others walk the other direction.

\---[--]---

The border of Muldwell Bridge was heavily guarded by both humans and elves alike. Their leather armor and the symbols of Duren gave away their importance to the outsiders.

Finley looks at the group and signs to Amaya before getting off his horse. He begins to lead them towards the guards.

“Oh more visitors? What a blessing.” The guard that mutters curses at his companion when the man stopped in front of their post. “What the hell do you want?”

Rayla frowns. That was a rude way to welcome travelers to a town and the border of Duren. It gave her a feeling that they were being watched. Like dark forces were following them. Ibis would’ve seen something and alerted them beforehand.

Muldwell Bridge was known for their heavily guarded towers and greatest battle fort ever built. They have decided to train elves to help them against rebel mages. It was a century since that started and it began shortly after the peace treaty was signed.

“We need a healer to check my friend here. Maybe a place to spend the night. We don’t mean you any harm.” Finley replies looking pale as a ghost.

The guards look at him and a younger one steps forwards for papers.

Rayla gulps. They didn’t have papers. They never even bothered to buy passports either.

Finley hands them his and the guards nodded at him. The man walks ahead of them and draws a rune from a rock on the ground and casts it. The rock shines brightly and when the guards were facing the mage again, they held out their hands.

Amaya signs with a grin on her face while Janai translates. “That slick son of a-” the sunfire elf shakes her head as her wife silently cackles at her.

Rayla notices the rock that was being carried by the guards was shimmering a bright blue color. Her brain connected the dots. The archmage had created an illusion that only the guards can see instead of their group. Finley created false passports out of a rock.

“Well Callum doesn't get his boldness from just anyone.” Finley grins when he comes back after the guards give him his rock back.

“That was a rock solid plan.” Janai smiles.

Rayla just groans in annoyance.

They ride into the town after Finley who managed to get directions to the closest inn from one of the more generous guards at the gate. It was near a lake and an old abandoned barn. That would provide them a place to train secretly and to plan their rescue operation without distractions.

She _couldn’t_ be more distracted.

Callum was getting tortured by Viren and Aaravos and they were staying at an inn. They could be hatching out a plan by now. Rayla works well in the night, under the full moon, which is two days away. She feels sore, yes, but she is fine. She vowed to the royals that she’d protect them. So far, she has yet to do so.

_Why am I always failing people I love?_

Rayla feels a gentle hand on her shoulder and looks up to see Finley looking at her. The man had shaven and had requested Amaya to cut his hair. The man looks like an older version of Callum. As much as it hurts her to think it, she almost feels like her prince will become a handsome young man someday. Not that he wasn’t already handsome.

“You’re frightened,” Finley murmurs and Rayla was thankful that the others were out of earshot. “you don’t think your protection was enough but it is.”

“How?” her voice was wobbly and for a moment she was afraid that she would start crying again. Moonshadow elves were present in this town and they would frown at her for showing fear. Some days she hates being a moonshadow elf.

He swallows thickly and answers, “My son and King Ezran were young when you left, yes? You made a vow to them that you wouldn’t let anyone hurt them and that you would return to protect them. Even though Callum is hurt emotionally and mentally, he hasn’t forgotten that you couldn’t protect him during the time you were absent. Rayla, you’ve protected my son and the king for just being present.” Finley smiles at her. “Is it hard to protect the ones you love when you can’t be near them? Yes it is. I was able to see Callum when his chains wouldn’t allow him to use magic himself. He never gave up hope. You’re his hope, little one. Even though he may not know that you live, he knows that he’ll see you one way or another. Never give up hope. You’re… you’re his _future_ _,_ after all.”

Rayla feels her knees buckle. Tears begin to fall down her face. For the second time today, the fierce dragon guard sobs for her beloved.

Finley kneels before her and wraps his arms around her. Rayla couldn’t keep the sobs from escaping and she puts all her weight on the man. He was Callum’s father. Of course he would give heartfelt speeches. 

Gods, she misses Callum. When she finds him, she’ll put her foot straight up Viren’s butt, for hurting her love. For causing so many people pain. Including her. Then she’ll support Callum. Help him with everything. In love.

But for now, they sat there and Corvus took the others ahead of them while he looks after them both. Finley doesn’t say anything more.

Later on they carried her to the inn where they were staying and had commanded her to sleep.

Little do they know that rest won’t come easy for her.

\---[---]---

Aquila breaths a sigh of relief as he watches the training of his students from the floor above. Hands behind his back he looks on while his black wings close around his figure. Blue hair was neatly combed to the side.

The event will unfold soon and he felt the need to freshen up.

“Master Aquila, the principle is ready to see you.” One of his finest guards, Liam, calls him from behind his wooden door.

The skywing elf rolls his eyes as he turns around. Liam is one of his loyal guards that he trained himself. The boy was young when he was found and brought back to Peace Corps Academy to train under the skywing elf. The boy, at the age of seventeen, declared his loyalty to Aquila after graduating the academy. The boy was like a son, but the instructor didn’t need the boy to know that. He wasn’t one to favorite someone.

Walking out, he spots Liam standing up straight while holding his dark sword. The young moonshadow elf looks at him expectedly almost waiting for an order. The moon elf’s frame was large and his height beats Aquila’s all the time. His white hair was shoulder length and half of it was braided. The elven markings on his cheeks were dragon shaped but his arms bore runes that weren’t of his kind. They were sky runes. The moonshadow elf wanted to be like Aquila and had painted runes on his arms so that one day he could fly with him. He wouldn’t know that Aquila had given him a pill that could make him connect to two primal sources at once.

Some would say that the instructor had drugged his student and had done so without his consent. Liam was ecstatic and Aquila knew that he would be a powerful mage if he chooses to pursue training on both moon and sky magic.

After all, it was the boy’s choice. The skywing elf never once forced the boy into anything like the accusers had stated. The boy didn’t have a family so it was up to Aquila to be his family and make sure that he wouldn’t attach himself to Liam. The boy wasn’t his son. His son is dead.

“At ease, Liam.” Aquila says and lifts his head to meet the boys eyes. He makes a gesture to follow him. Not waiting for the boy to follow, Aquila makes it to a pair of stairs and they begin to walk down. “We got a problem to deal with.”

Liam nods his head as the skywing elf continues. “You’ve heard of the dark mage that attacked young King Ezran? I want you to investigate that. Do what you were trained for.” Aquila says, putting a firm hand on the guards shoulder. “I have faith in you. Our Lord will be proud of you.”

Liam swallows hard but nods. “Until we see each other again, then master?”

“Don’t get all emotional on me boy and go before you lose moonlight!”

\----[---]---

***

 _Is it day five yet._ Callum blinks awake and finds himself staring into darkness, like everyday since he’s been here. He doesn’t know what day it is or how long he’s been here. He only knows that his body is starving for food and for rest.

Viren had been using dark magic on him. Taking samples from his blood and skin. For what? The prince did not know. 

“You have two primal sources at your command. You should put them to good use.” Aaravos purrs into darkness making the prince shiver. “The rebels are only trying to save the planet not destroy it.”

“Wrong. You killed Rayla’s parents.” Callum spits out blood after the nightly torture. It was the startouch elf’s job to heal him so that he wasn’t bleeding out or in pain. “I will never use my magic for evil.”

“Not after I saved your life countless times?”

“Never. She-” Callum swallows looking down at his bare feet. “she wouldn’t want that.”

Aaravos’s chuckles were the only noises he heard besides his raging heartbeat. The startouch elf’s body suddenly glows and the boy could only wince at the sudden flashes in his vision. Callum feels his heart _stop_ and his eyes widen.

“You still have your heart for that dead elf, don’t you Callum? How fantastic.” a purring near his ear makes the boy shake his head as his breathing starts weakening.

Callum couldn’t help but scream as the elf beside him restarts and stops his heart at the flick of his wrists. His eyes tear up and he silently begs for whatever God or Goddess is listening to save him. He forces his eyes to shut as the pain in his chest doubles as he hears the tapping of the dark mages staff on the floor. It sounds like a beat of drums in his head.

“Gar-” Callum begins to pant as he attempts to move his body away from Aaravos.

“If you only listen to me, Callum.” the elf cackles, sending another wave of agony at the prince. Then with a flick of the wrist, like a dying fire, the pain suddenly vanishes. “The pain stops now but your session is about to begin.”

Callum leans back on the wall and winces at the scars on his back. His hair has grown slightly longer and his body was slightly use to the icy temperature in the room. Even with a tattered shirt and his pants soiled with sweat and other bodily fluids, the prince still felt warmth spread in his heart once it started beating again.

_Rayla, Ezran, Opeli-_ The boy whimpers when Viren enters the room with a purple fire in his hands. _Corvus, Master Ibis, mom, Harrow, Aunt Amaya and Aunt Janai, Ethari, Runaan, everyone. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t strong enough._

“Now Callum,” The human dark mage smiles smugly down at the boy. “ready for your training?”

“No.”

“You won’t be saying no for long, mongrel prince.” Viren sneers as he flashes the purple light into the boys face.

The door closes behind them as light below the cracks suddenly grows brighter and brighter in a eerie purple color. Screams and laughter were heard even from miles away. The rebels that occupy the premise stops and listens to the screams like they were music. Then they bow while their weapons fall next to them.

The screaming stops and laughter ceases.

***

\---[---]---

Thousands of miles away, Finley suddenly stops walking and feels his heart burning in his chest. Next to him Rayla falls to her knees with a frightened noise of surprise. Amaya falls into Janai’s arms and Ibis begins to mutter in confusion.

Back in Katolis, Ezran turns around towards the East and frowns as the clouds all move towards the castle. Soren and Gren look to each other on confusion.

_We need to hurry._ Everyone seems to think the same thing and all their eyes were looking towards the East and on the clouds slowly moving towards Katolis.

The time of Tempest begins…


	12. Wicked Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You love him?” he guesses gently as he puts a hand on her shoulder (the healthy one) and pats it in comfort. 
> 
> The elf looks up at him with red eyes. Her hair falls in front of her face. “I do. I've known him since childhood.”
> 
> “The truth can be hard to handle, little one. Are you sure you want to know about my vision?” He asks, looking sideways at Amaya who ushered everyone away from them. The general gives him a supportive nod knowing that she would be told sooner than later about her nephew as well.

Aquila frowns at the letter. Aaravos moves early with the human child? Their plans are moving along nicely. Liam had left a few hours earlier than he expected but he didn’t mind.

The boy would be fine on his own.

The skywing elf gathers his things in a hasty yet elegant fashion. He doesn’t want to come off as desperate to his future late co-workers. No. He is simply surviving.

Lord Aaravos promised his life would be spared from the coming tempest.

Aaravos never lies nor breaks promises.

\---[---]---

Finley closes his eyes. His son’s face appears in a flash. Calling for help. His voice hoarse from screaming for hours. Callum’s eyes weren’t emeralds.

Finley tries to see the boys surroundings but it was pitch black. Purple shadows surrounded Callum. The shadows look to be seeping out from the boys eyes. Finley couldn’t zoom in anymore. A great gust of wind disabled him from doing so.

Finley’s only connection with his son faltered. It was finished.

He opens his eyes and looks around his room. Finding that he was alone, the man picks up his spell book and opens it. His mind races as he quickly gets his jacket and boots on and meets everyone for breakfast.

‘You look terrific, Fin.’ Amaya signs as Janai sits next to her with two plates in each hand.

“Oh,” the man laughs as he sits down next to the skywing mage, Ibis, and pours himself a glass of orange juice. “I had an-” he steals a glance towards the young female elves on the other side of the table. “unpleasant dream. It feels more like a vision more than anything.” he stabs his fork into the rabbit that Janai and his sister in law had trapped in the morning. He feels useless. Not only does he feel vulnerable for questions, too, but his heart hasn’t stopped hurting since yesterday.

He has failed her. Again.

He has failed as a father to be there for his son. As far as he knows, Callum loves another man who he calls ‘dad’ and Finley can’t blame him. The time he was away from his child and wife was too long. He couldn’t have known that his boy was royalty now. Half royalty. That’s what Amaya told him. Callum hates being called a prince.

Finley lets out a long sigh as he finishes his food. He narrows his eyes down at his plate. A face of a man with a full beard and shoulder length hair stares back at him. If they were able to save Callum after defeating this dark mage everyone hates so much. Would his boy recognize him? The human archmage doubts it. Callum hasn’t seen him since he was one. How old was he now? Fifteen almost sixteen?

The young moonshadow looks at him with some kind of emotion. Worry? Fear? Her face was pale and had dark circles under her eyes. Has she slept at all since waking up yesterday morning?

She stands and walks over to him. Finley looks at his sister in law with concern and she nods to go with it. Amaya knows something that he doesn’t. She was always keen of keeping her secrets from him. Even from Sarai.

“Finley, please tell me truthfully.” Rayla starts, sitting on the seat next to him and turning to face him fully. “What did you see?” she whispers, trying to appear emotionally strong. But the archmage sees right through her.

“Before I answer your question, Rayla, what are your intentions with my son?” Finley notices her face turning shades of red. He saw how her body slouches and tears that she was holding slip through as she closes her eyes. “You love him?” he guesses gently as he puts a hand on her shoulder (the healthy one) and pats it in comfort.

The elf looks up at him with red eyes. Her hair falls in front of her face. “I do. I've known him since childhood.”

“The truth can be hard to handle, little one. Are you sure you want to know about my vision?” He asks, looking sideways at Amaya who ushered everyone away from them. The general gives him a supportive nod knowing that she would be told sooner than later about her nephew as well. Finley is proud of her. She really grew up.

Rayla nods at him to continue and the archmage nods before beginning to draw a rune on her temple.

“What are you doing?”

“Relax, I’m drawing the rune so you can see what I saw in my vision.” Finley trails off as he murmurs the words of the spell. “ _occultatum figuras_!”

He watches as the elf straightens up slightly. She grits her teeth and Finley knows it wasn’t at him. She must see what he could only guess was Aaravos. The startough elf that has been torturing his son.

“Callum,” Rayla gasps unknowingly, shedding a tear that drops on Finley’s boots. “Oh my magic prince. What have they done?”

Finley activates the spell on himself and sees Rayla next to him and the darkness that surrounds him. His son lays on the cold floor and shivers as he covers himself with his arms to warm himself up. Callum’s head was muddy and a foul odor was present in the room. Rayla’s nose wrinkles upon seeing the bruises that cover the prince’s body.

She reaches out for him but her hand passes through air.

This was just a visionary spell. Not a teleport spell. Finley could only do that once a day. Teleport spells are part of the star primal. The chances of one spell being successful depends on the stars and if it's clear outside.

Rayla walks over and kneels in front of Callum’s head. Even though her hands go through his head, she can tell that he’s fighting. He still has hope. The girl holds back a sob when the boy's head shifts so it lays in her lap. She wants to hold him and never leave him again. She misses him.

So close yet so far.

Finley hears a tapping noise coming from the entrance of the room and his eyes narrow. Viren. That sneaky dark son of a-

Rayla’s ears perk up too and she looks down at the boy who she swore to protect. Who is right in front of her yet so far away. She doubts that he can feel her presence. But what if-

The girl bends down and kisses the boy on his head as he sleeps. Her heart hurts when she felt him shake from the icy room’s floor. She would keep him warm. Soon.

“Its time to leave. Viren will notice the magic energy and blame it on Callum even though he has less strength then before.” Finley announces and raises two fingers to his face.

Rayla nods at him before looking down at Callum as they disappear. The last thing she saw was his eyes opening. They weren’t emeralds anymore.

They were black.

Finley and Rayla were in the same place where they were before and sighed in relief. They had seen Callum. Sleeping in what looks like a dungeon in an old abandoned building. The archmage had seen that this dungeon had no windows. He knew some spells that could detect their location but he doubted that Viren or Aaravos would leave their location out in the open. They must have disguised their hideout.

Amaya had come back with the others to check up on them. She was surprised at Rayla’s determined expression. Finley admired her new found strength.

“Lets pack up and get on the road. No stopping unless absolutely necessary. Chop chop!” the elf commands as she gets up from her spot next to the father of the boy she loves. She proceeds to grab her supplies and bag.

Finley blinks at her. She is confident- not desperate to see her beloved again. She masks it well.

‘You’re going to explain what you saw to me or do I have to sock you in the face?’ Amaya asks with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. Janai snickers beside her as she gathers their inferno tooth tiger and prepares him for the trip.

“I will. Once we get on the road. I think Rayla here is just about ready to bark another order to Ibis who is slower than Nyx.” the archmage replies, pointing to the two skywing elves who were packing the tents away.

“Oi, let us breath Ray!” Nyx complains as Rayla tries to hold back a groan.

“Well pick up the pace a little, ya overgrown pigeon!”

“Alright alright!”

Rayla turns her back on the skywing and nods at Ibis who clutches the other tent in his arms. Corvus and Opeli watch from the sidelines and help the sky mage with his things.

Rayla couldn’t get the bruises that cover Callum out of her head. They were fresh. The scars on his arms were covered with bandages. She couldn’t ask Finley for a detection spell that may or may not work. He is desperate to see his son but not as much as she is.

Her love, unable to feel her presence, in front of her and sleeping. Covered in bruises and scars that will heal in time. He was already facing enough shit to begin with.

\---[---]---

Callum was seated in a chair that felt too comfortable to be in an interrogation room. His torn clothes were replaced with new soft clothing made out of silk. His pants were stormy gray and his boots were black and had the rebels sigma on the sides. He wore a dark red vest and had his scarf wrapped around his shoulder. His gloves were gone.

Aaravos wanders over to him and places a plate of food in front of him. The boy’s mouth waters as he smells the steak and the small role occupying it. He glanced away briefly when Viren’s staff was heard coming from the opposite side of him. A hand forces his chin to look up at the startouch elf.

“You remember the mission tonight?” He spoke quietly, a silent threat spoken between them as the dark mage leans on his staff nearby. “You must not fail at your one chance at freedom, Prince Callum.”

The boy rips his chin out of the elf's hands and glares at him. Unspoken defiance still in the boy's eyes. Something that the two men have failed to destroy. At the end, though, Callum nods. He doesn’t trust his voice. Not in front of his so-called _masters._

“Excellent,” Viren clasps a harsh hand on the prince’s shoulder. Callum doesn’t miss the smirk spreading into a sick smile. “you will eat and then leave. You will report back to me when you’re finished with your mission. Understood?”

The boy nods, silently.

“I want a verbal answer boy!” The dark mage snarls, grabbing the boys chin and forcing him to face him.

“Yes, sir.” the prince responds quietly.

The man huffs and lets him go. “Finish the plate and get moving. I wish I won't have to see your unclean face again.”

Callum glances at his food, stomach aching for a meal, but he pushes it away. He lost his will to eat. Something that he will regret soon enough.

Viren grabs the plate and leaves with the steak but he leaves him with the bread. Like the boy hasn’t been fed enough. The bread that was slightly moldy was given to him. Aaravos has told him more than once that he would be given better food if he were to cooperate. The boy was still acting like his entitled self. Still defiant.

Still a mongrel.

Callum reaches for the bread and eats it all in one go. His stomach growls for more. He watches as the startouch elf smiles widely at him and pulls out a map. The elf drops it in front of the boy without an explanation.

“You will need this to begin your hunt. I wish you the best.” Aaravos’s smooth voice whispers in his ear before the elf vanishes leaving the prince alone.

_Hunt, they’re calling it a hunt now?_ Callum’s mind questions his _masters_ skills and he begins to stand. _Viren will return. We must hurry and leave before he does so._

Without a sound, Callum grabs the map and tucks it under his belt as he walks towards the exit. He meets guards who seem intrigued at the sight of him. They were like him. Brainwashed and in utter denial of what the real world really is. His heart beats slowly. Slower than what a heart should beat. His master had weakened him during his vulnerable time.

A time of grief? Yes.

The boy still mourns for her. His beloved that Claudia had killed in front of him. Then she was _killed_ by him but it wasn’t really him. Callum hasn’t killed anyone. Not willingly though. Viren had almost killed him when the news of his daughter's passing struck him.

Aaravos plays the dark mage’s mind like it was an infinite stream of water. Callum would’ve felt bad for the man if it was the other way around. Now, numbness paves way.

The doors from the rebels headquarters were ahead of him. His eyes brighten with the thought of freedom. But they dulled as he remembered his mission. If he fails then the spell that was cast on him would make him suffer. A slow and agonizing death was how Viren put it.

Either way. His thoughts moved to Rayla. How he’ll be seeing her soon. In the afterlife. Where they would dance once more.

Callum smiles under the cloak that he was given by one of the guards. He’s going to make the people who promised him safety pay. Who weren’t strong enough to protect Rayla. How they were the ones that failed him.

“I will avenge you, love.” He whispers and crushes a miniature moon primal stone and his body vanishes from sight. His pouch held different miniature pebbles that were strong enough to hold the power of the primals. He was given it by Aaravos. Since he was told that he can’t connect to the other primals yet. He was going undercover. He had to receive peoples trust by only telling them that he was connected to the sky and ocean. It would be suspicious if somebody from the kingdom were to find out about his recent connections to the primal’s.

_Unhealthy_ connections that is.

Viren had wanted to force his connections. Aaravos had disagreed saying that Callum would likely die from his sudden involuntary actions. Connections take time and patience. Something that the dark mage obviously didn’t have.

Callum was working on the moon arcanum. Hoping to have a piece of Rayla with him. He even thought of getting a replica of her tattoos, but decided against it. He didn’t want to think of himself as obsessed over her. He wasn’t. The boy was grieving and he knows people do stupid things while they grieve.

Like he almost did.

Callum decided that he would connect to the moon arcanum as his third primal source. It is a healthier option. To him at least. His master's thought differently but for once in his life: he could make the call.

And the call was the moon.

\----[--]---

They weren’t making any progress. Ezran notices his two companions' silent conversation. Gren, for his part, kept to himself and would glance over at the young king for a few minutes before looking ahead again. Soren, well, he was a little more obvious. The teen glances over his shoulder at Gren and touches his swords sheath. The boy was stiff and wouldn’t relax. Even at night.

“We should stop in Newwind tonight. Its the safest village for now.” Gren announces, stretching his arms and looking to Ezran for confirmation. “We have men that could take us safely back to Katolis in the morning.”

The child king agrees. He narrows his eyes feeling depressed suddenly. “I wish that Callum and Rayla were here. Coming home, I mean.” then he sniffs as his eyes water. “We were supposed to be laughing and joking around. Like a family. Not seperated.”

Soren moves his horse closer to the boy and gives him a soft look. “Hey, I’m sure everything will work out. You have a strong aunt and two hard working elves plus a tracker and a mage to find your brother. Gren and I will protect you. Otherwise Rayla is going to murder me in my sleep.”

Ezran laughs and wipes his eyes. “Thanks Soren. That is the sweetest thing you ever said to me. No wonder Rayla likes you!”

Something shines in the soldier's eyes. “She likes me? Like, like me? For real!?”

“No, not romantic. Just platonic.”

“Platonic? Is that a relationship with plates?” Soren questions and Gren snorts.

“Oh Soren, platonic means friendship that’s not romantic at all.” the strawberry haired man gently explains. He turns his attention back to the front of them. “Like, General Amaya is my platonic friend when I was in the army.”

“Why aren’t you in the army? Sorry. Don’t answer if you don’t want to!” Ezran covers his mouth after his outburst. Soren snorts and rolls his eyes in amusement.

“That is a perfectly fine question to ask, King Ezran. I would be happy to answer you.” Gren smiles, but looks away from the child king as they near a field that was taken out by a fire.

They were close to the farming village.

“I don’t like the idea that violence helps make things better. It doesn’t. I have lost friends to war and it almost cost me my relationship.” Gren stares ahead with a smile. “I met a girl too. She became my girlfriend and I learned so much from her already.”

Ezran beams at him. “That’s good, Gren!”

“I’m no longer going to be a commander. I want to help people and stay alive at the same time. Maybe become a librarian.”

“I haven’t known you for awhile.” Soren clears his throat and turns to the ex-commander. “But you would be a great librarian or even a baker.”

“I second that! You could join Barius at the castle!” Ezran pipes up.

Gren smiles and nods. His chest lightens up as he begins to ponder his next mission: proposing. Something that the man didn’t seem to have a plan for.

“Thanks, King Ezran and Soren. For the encouragement.” He says with a smile when they beam at him from their horses.

The conversation dies down when they reach the southwestern entrance of Newwind.

\--[--]--

Ibis watches from the skies as a scout from above. He knows that the human, Corvus, is scouting from the ground. He respects him. He doesn’t mind having another set of eyes. The skywing elf’s job is easier.

He keeps to himself about a certain moonshadow elves bahavior. He understands that she is grieving but what he doesn’t understand is how she is handling it. Its unhealthy. Disturbing too.

Rayla is breaking and he sees it. He feels her guilt. She is afraid of losing somebody who is hurting. His student. Ibis wants to make her feel hopeful. He just doesn’t find it in him to give her a reason to. What if it was false hope?

He manages to focus once more when a flash of light zooms past him.

A set of arms wraps around his chest and makes the skywing lose altitude. He meets a pair of dark eyes staring back at him when he turns to face his assaulter. A chill runs up his spine when he sees them flicker to emeralds.

“Prince Callum?” Ibis mutters before colliding with the trees underneath him. He looks at the boy who suffers greatly and sees dark shadows surrounding him.

“Ibis,” a pair of emeralds that were filled with sheer panic meets his as he lands on a branch above him. They were fighting to not change. Callum inhales scarcely and redraws himself away from the injured elf. “run.” he speaks before his eyes turn dark once again.

Ibis pulls himself up and looks down at the growing dark spot near his kneecap. He wanted to stay with his student. Keep him from turning. Small talk. Until the others eventually find him.

They would’ve seen him crash into a tree. Hear his screams of pain. Maybe Corvus has already spotted them and was running to the others to get help. Surely the human tracker was doing that instead of running straight to the threat: Callum.

Callum held his arm as he lands clumsily on the ground six feet away from the elf. His arm was bleeding and his left ankle was oddly angled. The boy looks at the elf with sympathy before raising his good hand. Ibis squints at the object in between the boys hands and struggles to pull himself up while leaning heavily on the tree. His head spins and stomach churns at his realization.

That was a sun primal stone.

Ibis pales. He closes his eyes as he tries to get away from the boy. His student.

“Ignis.” Callum snarls, an odd uncharacteristic sound, and aims for the skywing elf.

_Fire spell? Why isn’t it burning me?_ Ibis opens his eyes to see the stone falling to the ground when a boomerang nicks the boys wrists, causing him to yelp in both pain and surprise.

The human prince’s eyes briefly turn to emeralds once again and he nearly falls to his knees. He pulls his hood back up and turns to his mentor with fear and hostility. Then he pulls out a moon stone. He draws the rune for _corium_ _,_ a invisibility spell. He looks back at Ibis and whispers the trigger words.

He vanishes from view and the sound of feet replaces the mages presence.

Corvus catches Ibis before he hits the ground with a grunt. The adrenaline was wearing off. His knee screams for something to make the pain go away. The skywing’s vision blurs.

“What happened?” Janai translates for Amaya who came and helped support Ibis’s weight with Corvus.

“He’s here. Callum’s here.” he gasps and groans when he accidentally puts weight on his injured leg. “Not himself.” He manages to moan and before passing out.

Nobody spoke after that. Amaya, with Corvus’s and Nyx’s help, manages to put Ibis onto Tiggy, the twin tailed inferno tooth tiger. Rayla and Finley tensed up as a sound of leaves being crushed grabbed their attention. They kept their eyes focused on their surroundings.

A Mandusa monkey jumps out of the tree suddenly. Janai flings her sword at it, making the small creature cry before scrambling away. The others relaxed a little.

“We need to find a safe place to hide. We shouldn’t risk inviting disaster when we have an active threat nearby.” Corvus calls shortly after Janai picks up her sword up.

“And we’re all tired and or injured.” Rayla notes looking at Ibis.

“Correct, Rayla. We should move while we still have daylight left.” the Durenian accent of Finely commanded darkly. His book of spells were out and his eyes were bright blue. “I am just searching for any traps that maybe invisib-” he stops abruptly and his eyes go wide.

Nobody can see what he sees. Nobody notices his boy standing nearby, silent while keeping himself from casting a spell. Finley clears his throat and turns away from Callum, though it was the hard to turn away from someone who you’ve seen only as a babe and now as a teenager. The human archmage doesn’t look at him again. He doesn’t want his son to notice that he had seen through his spell.

“Lets go.” He lets out a large sigh as he lets the others walk ahead of him. He fights the urge to glance behind him and see if Callum was watching them.

The prince was gone from sight when he decided to do a parameter check when they made camp for the evening. He was glad. Finley didn’t trust his voice to not give away his son’s position. Chances was, if he did, somebody would notice. He waits. Callum will return.

They’ll be ready.

He quietly made a rune and activates a detection spell that will identify magical beings in the area. Aka, Callum.

“Detect Magic.” the archmage casts before retreating for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you all know that. Yes, detect magic is indeed a dnd reference. 
> 
> Speaking of dnd.... I am working on a literal campain style story. Meaning, I and maybe my friends are going to roll for what happens to the characters. For example, Callum rolls a insight check to see if Rayla is telling the truth. Its your turn to roll. 
> 
> Its fun when you finally find a way to use your dice. My campaign is starting back up again so I may be having a reference or two from that.   
> (also, I know I just started a story "Rogues and Dragons" so i am going to use that instead of coming up with another title.)
> 
> Please be patient for updates. I am in my second to last year of college and I really want to focus on it. Writing fanfiction is my hobby and I really appreciate how patient you all have been. I don't know when I will be posting 12 but please don't be surprised if I end up posting it a month from now. 
> 
> Take care of each other <3


	13. Flowers Blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sighs and opens her blades. “Alright, magic prince. Hit me with your best shot!”
> 
> Callum’s face fell. His shoulders sank at that statement. He closes his eyes as dark rage enters his mind and begins to control him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to AC0531 for beta reading this chapter! Its a long one that needed to be split in two! 
> 
> Also, Rogues and Dragons chapter 2 will be updated sometime this weekend but as promised, here's Tempest! 
> 
> *Updating schedule is going to be every other Thursday! Sorry this wasn't posted on Thursday but next chapter it will be!*

_What did I do? What did I do?!_

Callum hurls his cloak off his shoulders and winces as he remembers his injury. He grumbles as he starts to clean it with any water he could find. It stings like hell. But the emotions that were currently running through his head were wild. He couldn’t control what Aaravos’s magic was doing to him. The boy could only regain his control for a few moments. Those moments depleted his energy quite a lot. Something that countless weeks of torture took from him. His body was weak, but his mind was sharp.

What he did to his old mentor, Ibis, was unforgivable. He wouldn’t have the power to forgive himself after what he’ll do once he finds them again. It was only by luck that Ibis was an easy target. _Fuga,_ a sky spell that he picked up from his mentors teachings, made him able to jump and follow Ibis in the air for a few moments. It was then, when he was close enough, that his spell stopped. It was pure luck that he didn’t miss Ibis completely and resulted into a fetal injury.

His injured arm and twisted ankle were the minor injuries he received. The skywing mage wasn’t so lucky. Callum remembers hearing a rib crack and it almost made him lose his lunch. Though the guilt that swam into his mind after he cowardly went invisible ate at his core. Ibis wouldn’t forgive him for hurting him. Callum wouldn’t receive it lightly if the mage did.

The prince watched as his friends left. A man that bares a striking resemblance of himself stayed back. Callum watches from the corner of his eye as the man walks past him and fights with himself to not give away his position. His heart races as his green eyes catch his own. Callum stayed as still as he could. Then the man turned around and followed the group.

That wasn’t the last thing on his mind. A moonshadow elf was with them. Her horns were longer and her hair was braided. Could she- No it wasn’t. He is seeing things. Rayla was dead. Waiting for him in the afterlife.

“Fuck.” he swears as his heart pummels in his ribcage. He had an idea cross his mind. A merciless idea.

One that may result in his own death.

Callum covers his arm with a torn piece of cloth from his cloak, and slowly walks, making sure he wasn’t putting too much weight on his injured ankle. He grabs what little supplies he has and makes his way east. Where he could smell fresh soup being cooked.

His mouth waters. No. He can’t eat. Unless he wants blood on his hands. He doesn’t.

Nyx is on his list next. She was always entitled. Part of him knows he doesn’t think negative of her, but another part aches for vengeance. She was Rayla’s best friend during their years at the academy. She fails to protect people. She failed to protect Rayla.

His feet trips on something and he stumbles. Pain shoots up his leg as he unintentional leans his full weight on his injured ankle. He bites back a scream and groans instead.

The skywing female was an annoyance to him. She didn’t like him nor does he like her. She had teased him once. He never snaps at someone but with her it was easy to.

Callum shakes his head. _I need to snap out of it._ He urges his mind back to Rayla and how he longs to hold her hands again.

His mind snaps forward when a figure jumps right in front of him. He body stiffens when he recognizes her. She was even taller. The moonshadow elf that he had seen was here. Right in front of him. She has the same fang-like markings on her cheeks as Rayla. His eyes came to rest on her violet ones.

He grits his teeth. How dare she impersonates his friend!

“If you think you can fight me, guess again. I will give you a head start.” He growls as he pulls out a miniature sun primal stone. “Why aren’t you running?!”

The elf was still in her fighting stance but she relaxes and raises both hands in front of her. Callum raises an eyebrow. Her eyes were gentle but her lips were a thin line.

“I’m not here to fight, Callum. I’m here to help you.” she tries to step forward but he draws the rune for _Ignis_ and now only has to speak to trigger the spell. Her whole body freezes up. “Callum, its me, Rayla. I’m okay. See?” She shows him her butterfly blades and smiles as his eyes follows her hands.

He trembles in his spot. She wasn’t Rayla. The girl he knows was gone. This elf was crazy! She was faking it.

“N-No, stay back! I gave you a head start to run!” He yells as she takes a step forward. “Stop impersonating her!”

Rayla opens her mouth to respond but closes it. Her heart rages in her chest as the plan was failing. She didn’t like plan b. Nobody ever likes plan b.

She sighs and opens her blades. “Alright, magic prince. Hit me with your best shot!”

Callum’s face fell. His shoulders sank at that statement. He closes his eyes as dark rage enters his mind and begins to control him. He didn’t want to hurt an innocent person. He wouldn’t forgive himself at all. Nothing he does will ever be forgiven by him.

“Rayla only has that privilege!” He cries as tears run down his cheeks. He scowls at himself for showing weakness. The boy couldn’t see now. Just _wonderful._

“Guess Rayla came up with great nicknames then.” The moonshadow grins as she jumps back from his fire spell. She watches his eyes turn to emeralds as he draws the fulmonis spell.

_Keep him talking,_ Rayla reminded herself as she jumps at him from behind. _Try to make him remember._

“Shut up!” Callum roars and casts the lightning spell at her which she dodges.

“Why are you hurting your elf in shining armor, Cal? I thought I was your friend!” Rayla taunts and watches his expression stagger a little. Good. He may be coming around.

“I-I stop!” Callum winces as his ankle throbs and feels himself get shoved to the ground by someone bigger than him. He whimpers when a hot blade nears his cheek. “Let me go!”

A pair of boots that were obviously his Aunt Amaya’s were in his vision now. He tries to move against the person who held him, but his attempts were futile. His aunt crouches in front of him and makes him look at her. He flinches at her unkind, yet gentle hands keeping his face still.

The moonshadow looks down at him from behind her and narrows her eyes. She didn’t like seeing him like this: unstable. From evil magic by his torturers most likely. Rayla would kill them despite never wanting to kill in the first place. But she finds herself wanting- needing to. They caused him more pain than anything Claudia had thrown at him.

Callum thought _she_ was dead. How awful can someone be to convince a boy that his friend died. It must’ve been an illusion spell. Aaravos was a master manipulator. He wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to not hurt Callum this way. As much as it hurts her to realize that just at that moment. When Callum was denying her existence. It hurt.

A sharp cry startles her out of thoughts and she looks over to see Callum going limp in his aunts arms. His face looks peaceful while he is unconscious. Maybe when he awakens then they could start the curing process.

Finley’s plan was semi-working. Which means, he’ll have to heal out all evil from his son. Purify him. But it involves using up a boatload of energy. The reason why Callum’s dad wasn’t here. Although he wouldn’t want to witness his son being forced to sleep by his sister in law either. Rayla had looked away, feeling guilty that she wasn’t comforting her friend by now, something that Amaya had told her she can’t do unless he was feeling himself again.

Rayla follows Amaya and Janai as they head back towards the campsite. Her heart drops at the expressions of pain that Callum made while he leans on Janai’s shoulder. The moonshadow elf looks away and keeps her lips from trembling once more. They are sealed shut.

Nyx spots them first and gives a noise of surprise when she witnesses the human prince’s state. Rayla looks at her to make sure she wasn’t about to say anything stupid. She didn’t. The skywing just stares worriedly at everyone.

She must be worried about Ibis. She knew Callum had magic but- she wasn’t expecting him to attack any of them. Rayla agrees. She didn’t want to believe that her magic prince was able to injure a sky mage, let alone his mentor. She won’t blame him if he won’t forgive himself. Callum just needs support right now. She’ll give him more than that.

Finley gets up silently from the rock that he’s been sitting on for the past hour. His eyes trained immediately on the boy in the sunfire elf’s arms. Rayla thought his eyes were going to tear up but he shook himself out of the trance. The archmage exhales ever so softly.

“What happened?” He asks, his voice wobbly as he stares at the boy.

Rayla notices him fighting with himself. He wanted to hold his son. She understands. What she would give to hold onto her friend. To tell him everything is going to be okay.

But he isn’t. He’s in pain. Mentally and physically. Emotionally. Callum is sick. As hard as it was to accept that. It’s the truth. The prince needs healing. A lot of healing.

“Lay him down. He will need to be flat out for this.” The archmage commands calmly.

As Janai lays Callum down on a blanket, Finley steps forward. Rayla strays behind. It isn’t her place to comfort her friend. It was his family’s time. Yes, she is considered family by Ezran, but she feels like an outlaw. An outlaw with swords capable to kill and a heart to care. Her eyes shifted to Amaya who checks on Ibis. The skywing was awake, and it made everyone’s spirits shift upwards slightly.

“My baby boy.” Finley croaks as he falls to his knees and with gentle hands, puts his hand on the prince’s shoulder. His eyes screwed shut as his other hand draws a rune. Rays of sunlight falls on them both. “You have been deeply scarred. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. Though I do not know how you received them before your captured. I am here to restore your life as it was once vibrant.

“Callum.” His eyes light up as he passes a hand over the unconscious boys face. To Rayla it looks like a cleansing ritual. Like purification. The difference was; Finley had to use all the primals. “Your mom never told you much about me. You received your brilliant mind from me. Your artistic creativity is from me. Though, your courage and sympathy is what you received from your mother.” His father mumbles a phrase that wasn’t part of any ordinary primal spell. “ _Puram ac tenebras_.” One ray from the sun falls on the boys head.

Rayla watches how the prince’s face begins to relax. His eyes weren’t moving under his eyelids. That is good.

Finley’s face begins to sweat, but he ignores it and moves to the heart. “You’re brave, selfless, and kind. You’re a good brother. Your aunt speaks for you and your friend appears to be your knight in shining armor. Callum, you have a father who loves you and cares deeply for you. Even though you may have not met him, there may be times you may doubt my love. You doubt the love of others. You were born from the narrative of love. Not of a narrative of strength like me and your step-father, Harrow, was born to believe.” He smiles and looks up into the sky as the rays begin to move downwards to the son who barely knows him. He's finding it hard to keep focused. “ _Lux corde_.” He struggles to whisper as his own heart races with fear of not completing the transfiguration.

Rayla steps towards the archmage but Corvus shakes his head in warning. She complies. Finley was hurting. His defiance was admirable but he needed a break. His body can handle so much.

Callum mumbles something in his sleep. His body relaxes. His father looks over at him and wipes sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

“And finally, young prince, your purification. Amaya, can you hold him in a standing position?” he asks and goes to stand up only to stumble backwards when his legs collapse underneath him. Nyx caught him and holds him until he regains his footing. The archmage gave her a nod in thanks and turns towards his sister in law who holds her nephew up.

Rayla turns her head away. Callum’s head had fallen forward. She closes her eyes. He looks barely alive. His skin was getting its color back but his injuries were healing too slowly. It makes her skin crawl, thinking that her prince looks like a human size puppet.

“Premit lux tenebris!” Finley yells, holding his hands out and casting the rays to rush around Callum and captivate his entire being. “Aufer tenebras.” He adds weakly and the shadows that had been surrounding the prince were burnt away by the sun rays. “Restituere corpus, animam, spiritum.”

_Restore the body, mind, spirit._ Rayla finds herself silently remembering the spells from sneaking a glance at Finley’s spellbook during her watch.

“It is completed,” Callum’s father announces, falling on his knees while panting heavily. Corvus rushes over to him and pulls his arm around his shoulders. They walk over to the wall closest to them and settle there where Nyx had left a blanket for them to sit on. Finley closes his eyes mere seconds after.

Rayla sees Callum being laid on the blanket. He looks peaceful. It worries her. Looking at the fifteen year old she fell in love with. All pale and drowsy but very much alive. She smiles, relieved.

Maybe things are finally lighting up for her?

\---[--]---

Claudia’s eyes flutter open. Her chest hurts. Almost like she has been stabbed more times than one. Her vision spins as she sits up. The world looks like a swirling vortex, to her.

Her surroundings were- interesting to say the least.

Her green eyes glazed over the dusty terrain. Dusty terrain was an understatement. She was in the middle of nowhere. Dessert. Rocks coated with mud. Yet, she couldn’t see any source of water. How can rocks be coated with mud without sources of water? The ground surrounding the rocks wasn’t even wet. Rain wasn’t a factor then. No other sources of life were seen. Claudia felt the dry breeze hit her face, her white hair blowing in every direction.

She groans as she sits up, feeling her chest scream in protest. There was no wound found. No blood seen. It must be internal bleeding. That’s okay. It’s not _exiting_ her body. So that's a relief.

The girl stands up slowly. Her eyes went fuzzy for a moment. Her jaw was set as she prepares to feel a spike go through her system. But she finds coolness instead. Like a damp rag. Cold to the touch. Her eyes sweep across her surroundings again. No one was with her. Not even an animal of sorts. Nor a bug.

“Maybe, if I walk towards the sun then I will find a location. Somebody has to be around here somewhere.” The girl murmurs to herself as she heads west where the sun is shining brightly.

_Where is everyone? Am I dead?_ She thinks back to _how_ she was killed. Surely, it wasn’t because of Callum. Sure, what she had done to him was unforgivable. But, she did it for a reason. To protect him from the greater threat. Aaravos had done the act. He had lied to her father about it. She remembers that. If she remembers that…then maybe… she wasn’t dead?

A small stray tear escapes her eye and trails down her cheek. She ignores it. Callum thinks she’s dead. Her own father thinks she’s dead. Everyone will think she died. Although, it’s probably for a good reason.

Everyone will know what she did to the prince of Katolis. Mentally and emotionally, but never physically. She would’ve never gone that far. Her father would. She’d never.

Why had she done those things in the first place? Abuse Callum mentally and emotionally? Out of jealously? Perhaps, maybe, out of fear for being disowned by a father who only needed her for one reason: war.

Whoa. Where did that realization come from?

Callum never deserved that.

_What is happening?_ Claudia begins to reflect.

“Who am I?” She finds herself asking.

\---[-]---

Liam enters Katolis at dawn with sweat dripping on his face. His master, Aquila, never informed him of the change of climate near the border of the human kingdoms. It was strange. That would’ve been useful information. Easier to blend in.

The castle, sitting with her back to the moonshadow elf, shows off the remains of her many towers. Liam sees guards and villagers repairing the once intimidating massive walls that protected her like a blanket. It looked sad. The village before him looked not as lively as his master had told him. Where was the king and his bodyguards?

People around him gave him weird looks, suddenly alerting him of his strange outfit. The elf casts his eyes to his feet and begins walking to an inn. Might as well get a room and find clothes to make him look like a newcomer rather than a spy.

He smiles wearily. Aquila would be proud of him after this. Knowing how much the skywing trusts him, Liam feels accepted. That his life is now Aquila’s. His loyalty is for him. He is his mentor and father figure. Aquila would never throw him into danger.

His chest lightens as he finds an inn and gets a room easily. Aquila had also told him to get information from the young king. Do not harm the young king. Instead, become friends and earn his trust. Liam shakes his head. He wants to be friends with anyone no matter what.

He shakes his head as he throws on a sleeveless top and dark pants before pulling on the cloak that sits on his bed. He keeps his spells in the back of his mind at the ready. In case of possible scuffles. His master told him to keep a low profile.

“The king is back! All hail the king!” a passing human proclaims, running out into the streets passed Liam.

The moonshadow elf silently makes his way outside and overlooks the scene himself. Guards and soldiers were everywhere, and a crowd was already forming to see the king return. Liam suddenly feels his stomach clench. He really didn’t like the double meaning of his masters mission.

_“I know you probably won’t like this, Liam, but you need to do this. For our lords return.” Aquila had said in that sweet and gentle tone after completing a successful training session. “You’re a moonshadow. You do not show fear or take death lightly. You do it fast and return faster.”_

_Liam had no idea what his master was applying. His mission to prove that he is loyal and can be taken seriously by his master was overwhelming him. Master Aquila would’ve picked somebody else. Somebody who is stronger and more talented than him._

_Then, Aquila puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it. “I have faith in you, son.”_

Liam blinks back tears. He had no choice. He wanted Master Aquila to be proud of him. He is only his mentor but he raised Liam like he was part of his family. Hard love was the way he was treated all his life. Nothing could change that.

“I won’t let you down, father.” The moonshadow elf slinks into the shadows and follows the young king from a distance.

\--[--]--

Finley doesn’t know how to approach his sleeping son. Callum barely knows him. Surely, his reaction is going to be shock and confusion. What if he doesn’t remember how he got there? Certainly that wasn’t an important issue as of now. They can tell him later. Later being when they are somewhere safe.

The human archmage doesn’t sleep that night. His son lays outside, Rayla watching him from a distance. It should’ve been enough to calm his beating heart and anxieties. Callum’s safe. His baby boy his safe.

“Sleep,” Amaya’s voice, Janai, whispers when the man wipes at his eyes at unshed tears. “We can’t have you exhausted in the morning. You’ll fall off your horse.”

Finley doesn’t respond. He takes several deep breaths, nods, and lays back down, his back facing his son’s sleeping form. Janai and Amaya were on watch that night. Those two were focused enough to watch over the others while they sleep. In the morning, they’ll have time to rest on their Tooth tiger. The man was thankful for them. The magic he used that evening was beyond his teachings. He only managed because he was surrounded by people who believed in him.

Otherwise, the amount of sun magic would’ve dried him up from the inside and kill him.

_Well, at the very least, if I die in my sleep then Amaya is Callum’s guardian until Sarai and Harrow are found._ Finley thought grimly as his thoughts drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> And also, is it Thursday yet?


	14. Chapter 13: Soldier On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you probably don’t recognize me, little one.” The man tilts his head to the side, looking like he wants to walk further in the tent, but he keeps his space. “You look so much like your mother.” 
> 
> Callum feels his blood go cold.

The first thought when he woke up was food. His stomach growls as he opens his eyes. He groans as the sun blinds him temporarily. The second thought that came to mind was; the ground was uncomfortable. Had he fallen out of his bed during the night?

Then his eyes focused and his surroundings were filled with greens and the sounds of birds chirping. His body freezes up as voices rose around him. They were buzzing. His ears rang at the sudden shout that came from six feet away. Despite his surroundings, he doesn’t remember being in a forest.

His head aches and spins. He closes his eyes in an attempt to calm the raging storm in his head. A cool, damp cloth was gently laid on his forehead. Instantly calming his head. His body relaxes into the uncomfortable ground.

He fell asleep again but memories began to hit him. Not all of them are good. Some were of the bad looking purple elf.

Aaravos.

His face scrunches up in pain. The startouch elf was his torturer. How long was that for? The human begins to mumble the name of the person who had died protecting him from that man. She was dead because of him. He feels tears spill out of his eyes before he could even think of stopping them.

A gentle hand wipes the tears on his right cheek away and adjusts the damp cloth above his head. He tries to move away, afraid that it was Aaravos, and finds that a heavy blanket immobilizes him.

The smell of food, good food, had him opening his eyes and turning his head towards the smell. His neck was sore. His body was stiff. He finds himself needing to be lifted up if he didn’t want to choke. If only his throat wasn’t parched.

A man with shoulder length brown hair drops on his knees with fresh rabbit and leftover fish. His presence startled the boy. Was he seeing an older version of himself? Surely he was still in Aaravos’s dungeon and under an illusion? Though, the man’s eyes bore no hatred. Only exhaustion and… happiness?

“You are probably hungry, little one. Probably thirsty too. Can you tilt your head for me so I can give you some water?” The man’s accent was Durenian. He was… gentle too. By voice and by his gentle touches. “You need fluids in your body. Sun magic drained as much energy from you as it did for me.” He winks at him and smiles.

Why was that smile so familiar? 

“Callum,” a gentle voice calls him from above. Was it above? His eyes went out of focus and his head started spinning once again. The man kneeling beside him was different. Feminine, now. Green armor. White hair. Horns. Soft, gentle hands. “Can you lift your head?”

Callum tries focusing on her face. He could trace subtle markings on her face. Her hair was a mess. Hands were touching the edge of his blanket. Almost as if she was going to help him sit up no matter the answer. Rayla was stubborn. Sadness made his eyes shift down to her hands. How he misses holding them. Her warmth. They were small under his, he remembers sadly.

He shakes his head and the white haired girl moves behind him. Her hands were underneath his armpits and had lifted him to lean on her. His head was now laying on her shoulder. It felt familiar. His eyes closed. His arms were in his lap.

Then it was gone. The familiarity. He was sitting upright and the girl had turned around so that he was leaning against her back. The tension in her body was new. Was she forced to do this? It couldn’t be uncomfortable, truly.

The man from before kneels beside him again and guides a cup of water to his lips. Callum nods to him as his throat feels cooler, refreshed. Then he was able to lift his hands, though a little shaky, to get a tasty looking pastry from the plate the man held out for him. Jelly tart. His family and Rayla’s favorite.

He sniffs silently as he eats his food. His strength was rushing back to him now that his belly was full. He wipes a tear that nearly fell onto his lap.

“Callum, do you remember how you arrived here?” The man asks as the boy shakes his head. The prince barely knows what he did to make the trip to the forest. He looks down and sees his new clothing. Dark clothing. His scarf was still wrapped snugly around his neck. “Do you remember hurting anyone?”

Callum gives the man a wide eyed look. “N-no! I wouldn’t want to hurt anyone!”

The man nods slowly and the corners of his lips curl. “I don’t mean to be the baring of bad news, but you did. Ibis-”

“You’re lying! I don’t remember hurting Ibis.” Callum cuts him off sitting up too fast and groans in misery. He holds his head with his hands. “Even if I did, somebody would have to force me. I wouldn’t have done it!”

Now he was crying in front of a stranger. His heart drums in his ribcage loudly in his ears. The air stills. His head spins out of control.

“Come on, magic prince. Breathe.” Her voice was close. Keeping him chained down. Callum squeezes his eyes shut. “Breathe with me.” She instructs him as he feels arms wrap around his frame and he is leaning against a body. He could feel her breath and so he tried to follow. It comes in short shaky gasps at first. His tears stop and he sniffles. “I got you.” She repeats the phrase over and over as he feels a hand rub his back in smooth fluid motions. His heart slows its pace down. His headache ceases when hands run through his hair. Only a little but it's not painful.

Callum relaxes his eyes. He held onto the figure, his arms around her waist, almost for dear life. He could hear her heartbeat. Her breath in his ears. The warmth spreading across his body and into his heart.

“Could you bring him to your tent, Rayla?” The man’s voice interrupts the moment.

Callum doesn’t react. His exhaustion was evident on his face and in his eyes. He would ask about how this man knows of his friend later. Sleep was calling him.

The girl picked him up and the feeling of air hitting his face was welcoming. He snuggles further into the warmth. His head lays on her shoulder. Thankfully, the shoulder that was injured wasn’t being used. The girl wasn’t complaining. She lets him down on something that must be a sleeping bag or blanket and pulls another blanket above him.

Callum fell into the best sleep he ever had in a very very long time.

\--[--]--

Callum had woken up twice in the morning by nightmares and night sweats. The girl had him drink water and eat some rations from her bag. The boy wasn’t sure if he was seeing another illusion or a new way to torture him. Why hadn’t Aaravos shown up yet? His punishment. Where was Viren?

The white haired girl had tried to converse with Callum. She kept her distance. Awaiting his consent? Her hands were warm. Like Rayla’s. She looks so much like her. But- No he won’t get his hopes up. Viren and Aaravos had made sure not to raise his hopes but to crush his spirit. Rayla is gone. He saw her die.

“Your shaking.” The girl comments, quietly.

“I am?” Callum tilts his head at her in confusion. He looks at his hands and sees the subtle hints of movement that he couldn’t control. “I am.”

The girl looks away from him, blushing. She coughs in an attempt to calm her nerves. Callum was confused. If she really was his friend, then she wouldn’t be bashful. Rayla had been affectionate when he was healing from his concussion. She wouldn’t be hesitant. Not like this.

“Callum, I know you're thinking I am not real. Just know you’re my magic prince. I am here.” she manages to mumble at last and the boy finds himself tearing up.

“Ray-Rayla-” Callum questions, his voice breaking. “I- I’m sorry.” He sobs, pulling his arms up to wipe at his face.

“Shhh,” the elven girl whispers and kneels down beside him. She puts a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezes it. Her heart breaks seeing him in pain. The Callum she knows is still here. He hasn’t jumped out yet. “You don’t need to apologize for something you couldn’t have controlled.”

“Ray I-” he starts, but stops when footsteps are heard near their tent. He curls into his blanket as if hiding among the shadows would save him.

A man, tall and well built with a brown cloak and holding a book, walks in after calling out rather he could come in or not. Rayla smiles at the man and Callum relaxes. If she trusts him then he should make an effort as well.

The boy sees his eyes and notices that they were emeralds like his. His hair was pulled in a loose ponytail and a smile crossed his features. A few wrinkles were seen under his eyes.

“I know you probably don’t recognize me, little one.” The man tilts his head to the side, looking like he wants to walk further in the tent, but he keeps his space. “You look so much like your mother.”

Callum feels his blood go cold. His throat closes. The girl besides him squeezes his hand in silent support. He turns to her and gives her a smile. 

“Are you-” He begins once he turns to the man again. 

“I am.” 

Callum furrows his brow. Then his face turns into a mix of emotions; angry, sadness, confusion. He looks down at his boots. He was- this man really was his father. The smile, the eyes, the hair. It all made sense. Kind of. 

His heart couldn’t stop racing as he faces the girl who sits silently beside him. She was Rayla. Her lilac eyes caught him staring at her. His breath was rushed out of his lungs at the sight of her. His cheeks were wet thus indicating that he started crying. He turns back to the man. 

With a new surge of energy, Callum got to his feet and immediately regretted it. If it wasn’t for Rayla catching him by wrapping an arm around his front, he would be kissing the floor. The elf stays close to him as he starts making his way to the man that he has yet to call ‘father’. 

Harrow was his step dad. Though he left him along with his father suddenly and without warning, Callum had known him as his father. Harrow and his mother disappeared when he was twelve and Ezran was eight. It happened without warning. One minute, his little brother was playing hide and seek with them. The next, Callum had to comfort his brother who got scared cause he couldn’t find his parents. 

The man in front of him, though, disappeared during a mission and was presumed dead all of Callum’s life. Where was Finley when his son needed him? When Callum couldn’t answer his little brother's questions about whether or not their parents were coming back? When Claudia got too pushy at him. Where was Finley when he needed advice on relationships? 

Gone. Forgotten by the child he had left for one last mission that was proven to fail. How could someone leave their vulnerable wife and child for a mission? Surely the queen’s of Duren at the time would understand since they were working on their own family. It wasn’t fair. 

Callum felt robbed of the childhood that he could’ve had with his father. The one person that his mother had told him about in passing but never shown him pictures. Yet somehow the boy knew who he was. How can anyone leave their family? For fame? Did Finley leave to become a war hero that his mother had told Callum that he was destined to be?

“You,” The boy narrows his eyes at the man’s book. “You left mom and I for a mission that was destined to fail. You never found us after there was news of survivors from the shipwreck. Have you been helping another single mother with her child instead of your own family?” 

Rayla opens her mouth to comment but Finley lifts his hand to stop her. He steps close to them until he is staring down his son. 

“No, I would never lose my way that easily with another person’s family. I was searching for you guys. But for a few years of running from enemies, I decided to find a new way to get stronger. Magic was easy to understand. Before you ask- no I did not choose dark magic. A very good friend, a sunfire elf, taught me the sun magic ritual that healed you. Their name is-” 

“So magic is more important than your son and wife?” Callum chokes out. Part of him regrets interrupting him. Part of him doesn’t. The boy clutches his fist and a gentle squeeze follows shortly after. He doesn’t need to look at the elf holding him upright to know that he should take a breath. So he does. Slowly and calmly. He looks up at Finley. “I appreciate you saving me, but I have a father who actually showed up for me when I needed him. His name was Harrow. Mom remarried. Now if you excuse me I want to spend some time with my friend here.” 

Callum didn’t need to tell Rayla anymore than that. She supports him out of the tent as Finley stands there, stunned out of silence. The boy felt a little bad about saying those things to someone who wanted to get to know him, but he was still trying to figure out how his parents and Rayla’s uncle disappeared. 

The moment they were out of the tent, Callum let go of the elf and fell to his knees. His sobs carried over the heavy rain that began to pour on them. It was sudden, one that Callum hadn’t predicted. But he couldn’t care about much of it. His heart aches at the thought of his parents disappearance. No threat was made to them. Nothing was suspicious. Why did they vanish?

Harrow was going to show him how to ride a horse that afternoon. His mom had supported them while she helped Ezran get ready for the day. Something came up and Callum never got to do that with the king. Then there was a surprise announcement of a castle wide hide and seek game. Callum was busy avoiding Claudia so he never had a chance to participate. 

Everytime he remembers the disappearance, he can’t help but feel regretful. How could this happen? Nothing adding up to the day of his parents disappearance was justified. No assassination attempts. No evil threat longing for their downfall. It was the worst day of Callum’s life. 

He feels arms wrap around him once again and he leans into her chest. Rayla was warm despite the cold rain pouring on them. She kept him warm everyday up to his kidnapping. Literally and figuratively. She was- no- is his whole world. 

He had told her that he loved her in his dreams. During the days of his torture. Now- he wasn’t sure what to say. How to say those three simple words to someone you thought died? It felt impossible. But Callum knew both he and Rayla had done the impossible before. 

Rayla kisses his forehead and he holds her hands as she helps him up. Her thumbs rubs his knuckles as she silently leads them back to the warmth of her tent. 

Suddenly, the dream became real. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close. He rests his head on her’s and the first smile he could muster was on his face. Nothing could keep him from doing what he was about to do. Rayla must’ve read his mind (of course she does) and starts leaning close to him. He could feel her rapid heart beat from here. She probably could feel his since she laid her hand on his chest. 

“So, you need one blanket I assume?” A teasing voice makes the two teens jump away from each other. Their faces were on fire in embarrassment. “Maybe two, now?” 

Callum buries his face in his hands as Rayla scrambles to get her blades and threaten the skywing elf that interrupted them both. 

“Nyx! Shut your beak!” 

“Oi, can I just tease you guys for once without getting threatened!” 

“NO!” Both Callum and Rayla respond back, the latter doing more calmly than the elf. 

Nyx rolls her eyes and snickers and dodges Rayla’s attempts at throwing a rock at her. “I’m just happy you two are back flirting again. I couldn’t help but notice Rayla’s sudden decline in cuddles.” 

“Oh so you choose death, ya overgrown pigeon!” 

Callum watches with amusement as his best friend chases the cyan haired girl out of their tent and presumably around their campsite. He shakes his head as Rayla cheers loudly, no doubt catching up with Nyx and doing whatever she pleases to the skywing elf. His eyes fall on a towel and he begins to dry his hair with it. It smelled like lavender. He smiles down at the towel. He jumps when Rayla enters her tent again and laughs. 

“Whoa, didn’t expect to see you make googly eyes at my towel when I came back. Are you feeling okay, magic prince?” She teases as he turns around and gives her a gentle smile. 

“Yeah.” He breathes out as he gives her the towel and flushes when their hands touch. 

Rayla raises an eyebrow at that and shrugs. “Finley is at the crick getting fish for the evening. That's what Nyx reported after I caught her.” She eyes him sadly and puts a hand on his arm. Her heart picks up speed at the look he gives her. “I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have stayed sile-” 

Callum pulls her to his chest and buries his face in her neck. It felt right. Almost like he belongs in her arms. He stays silent for a couple minutes, just enjoying their moment. 

“Don’t apologize. You couldn’t have known my feelings about him.” He whispers, pulling his head up to look at her. “It's a mess right now. You shouldn’t feel ashamed for letting him in your group.” 

Rayla yawns and the prince chuckles softly. “Can we take a nap? Just for a few hours until dinner?” 

“Of course, my elf in shining armor.” Callum whispers kissing her cheek and pulling the blanket over her as soon as she crawls in. He was about to leave when her hands pulled him roughly down. He laughs and lets his elf drape an arm around his waist only for him to do the same for her. He feels her relax against him and he lets his eyes fall at the warmth that was spreading across his body and into his heart. 

“I missed you.” Rayla says into his chest and tilts her head up a tiny bit to see him. 

“I missed you, too Rayla.” He runs a hand through her hair and she sighs softly. 

-[--]--

Finely feels the smack from Amaya before he sees her hand slap him. The man deserved it. He never told her the truth about his departure. Nor does it matter now. The two important people in his life were either possibly dead or mad at him for leaving. The thought of Sarai slapping him upon his return was something he rightfully deserved. 

He was young. A little dumb. His thirst for knowledge about primal magic overcame his intense guilt for not trying to return to his family. No, he abandoned them. Left him for something he could’ve gotten with his family. 

His little boy. Fifteen and grown. Loving another man that he calls his father over Finley. Something in him broke. The man should’ve seen this coming. Should’ve known that his sweet sweet Sarai would move on. He screwed up. 

“How can you do this to them?” Janai, the sunfire elf, translates for her wife. Amaya was glaring hard at him as she signed. “You broke Callum’s heart twice. You healed him, I should thank you again for doing that, but you have yet to heal the image that is now shattered even more so.” 

She storms back to the campsite as Janai follows behind. Corvus, the tracker, had watched the argument take place and had silently gathered the fish they had caught earlier. The man never spoke much around the human archmage. But something was on his tongue. 

Finley sighs, “Out with it, already.” 

“What?” 

“You have something to say. Say it. I don’t feel like arguing with anyone for the rest of the week with how this is going.” 

Corvus throws a fish into a bucket and takes the one from Finley’s hands. “I don’t like judging people I don’t know. But I had known you for almost a week now. So please listen,” He puts the buckets down and shifts his weight to his other foot. “You are Prince Callum’s father, yes? You came back after learning primal magic and recently survived a shipwreck that was known to fail since the beginning of the mission. You want to be in your son’s life again, yes?” 

Sighing slowly, the mage nods. “More than anything in the world.” 

“Then prove to him that you aren’t some screw up. Show him that you care for him and regret putting magic first. Don’t be like, Viren. Put your child first above anything else.” Corvus says and takes the buckets filled with fish from the ground, starting his way back to the campsite. 

Finley had heard of this Viren and what he did to Soren and his sister. What a disgusting man. Finley would renounce magic if it means saving his son any day. He almost died healing him. Something tells him Viren wouldn’t have done that. It made his blood boil just learning more and more about the dark mage that hurt his son. 

“I’m not going to end up like Viren, Callum. I promise you that on  _ Eldrin’s  _ grave.” Finley whispers before jogging to catch up to the tracker. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for this rocky father and son relationship...
> 
> But before I leave to play Flight Rising and watch Critical Role, I need to tell you guys something. I haven't started writing chapter 14 yet. A lot of stuff has been happening in my life right now and I will try to get something out by the 19th. My grandmother isn't doing so well and she doesn't have long and my grandfather and mother aren't taking it well. I update regularly when I can on my Tumblr which you can find below. 
> 
> I'll try to find time to upload Rogues and Dragons at least. I just don't know if I will have time to get that completed. So patience is key right now. Thanks to everyone who understands. 
> 
> Tumblr: @delicatedragons-ao3 
> 
> There's a lot of uncertainty right now in America but don't forget to love each other, spread kindest, give virtual hugs, and remember..
> 
> Is it Thursday yet?


End file.
